La problematica relación de Naruto
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Ultimo capítulo de este fanfic que tanto éxito ha tenido. Lean y disfruten de este capítulo tan esperado por todos ustedes. Y dejen sus reviews.
1. Amor desvelado 1ª parte

**Capitulo 1: Amor desvelado (1ª parte)**

Han pasado ya 3 años desde que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya en esos3 años, Sakura esta siendo entrenada por Tsunade, y en la aldea ya se han formado algunas parejitas, como Tenten y Neji e Ino y Shikimaru. Era una mañana tranquila, sobre las 7 a.m., cuando en la entrada dos figuras aparecen de entre la niebla matutina.

- _Que ganas tenía de volver a ver Konoha._-dice la sombra más baja.

- _Sí, habrá cambiado algo la vieja Hokage?_-dijo la otra sombra.

Mientras al poco rato, pararon, justo en la entrada. La niebla empezaba a despejarse, la sombra más baja era Naruto, que ya había crecido y antes de su salida ya era Chuunin, mientras que la otra sombra era Jiraiya.

-_ Bueno, yo voy a ver si me encuentro con alguien. Hasta luego ermitaño pervertido._-dijo Naruto despidiéndose de Jiraiya.

- _Te he dicho que no me llames así, te lo llevo diciendo 6 años._-dice mosqueado Jiraiya. Naruto no le hace caso, ya que estaba de camino hacia su puesto de ramen, mientras que por el camino se encontró con su antigua compañera de equipo, Sakura, que se estaba dirigiendo a su lugar de entrenamiento.

- _Hey Sakura, ya he vuelto._-grita Naruto con alegría de volver a ver a su amiga.ç

- _¿Nani?_-dijo volteándose intentando averiguar de donde procedía esa voz.- _¿Naruto, eres tu?_

Cuando se juntaron, ambos se quedaron mudos ante el otro, por parte de Naruto se quedó perplejo ante la belleza de Sakura, la cual ya era una mujer (18 años), y mostraba unas curvas muy bien definidas, y por parte de Sakura al ver a un Naruto un poco más sereno, ya que seguía vistiendo la misma vestimenta que cuando se fue.

- _¿Qué tal Sakura-chan¿Me has echado de menos?_-dijo alegremente.

- _Vaya Naruto, no hay quien te reconozca, estas bastante cambiado. Ya no eres el mismo enano de antes._-dijo una sarcástica Sakura.

- _Tú no has cambiado mucho que digamos, sigues metiéndote conmigo. ¿Que te parece si salimos juntos para celebrar mi regreso?_-dice Naruto intentando agarrar a Sakura por el brazo. De repente, Sakura golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza ante tal propuesta.

- _¡Ay! Eso ha dolido, no has cambiado nada Sakura._-dice un dolorido Naruto con las manos en la cabeza.

- _Pues tú no te quedas corto, sigues siendo igual de molesto._-le recrimina Sakura.

- _Como en los viejos tiempos, verdad?_-dijo riéndose Naruto.

-_ Sí, como en los viejos tiempos._-le contestó Sakura.- _Oye, y ahora a donde vas?_

- _Tengo que presentarme ante la vieja Tsunade, y esperando entrar de nuevo en acción._-dice Naruto.

- _Voy contigo, ya que ella ahora me entrena personalmente._

- En serio? No lo sabía. Veo que no he sido el único que ha entrenado estos años.-se lleva otro golpe de Sakura.

Dicho esto, se dirigieron al despacho de Tsunade-sama. Naruto se presentó ante ella, la saludó y le dijo que esperaba ansioso su primera misión. Tsunade le dijo que esperaba ver sus progresos como Chuunin, ya que no pudo asignarle ninguna misión cuando obtuvo tal título por irse a entrenar con Jiraiya, a la vez que desaparecería para que la organización Akatsuki no le encontrara. Después de todo esto, los dos amigos salieron y Naruto estaba impaciente de volver a ver a todos sus amigos.

- _Te pondré un poco al día, ya que han pasado muchas cosas. Así no te sentirás tan fuera de lugar._-le comenta Sakura. Le cuenta todo lo sucedido, acontecimientos, hechos, misiones, etc. Cuando llegó a la parte de las parejas, Naruto la interrumpe.

- _Pero se han emparejado?_-le pregunta a Sakura, que lo único que hace es caerse la gota al estilo anime por la cabeza y pensando "_Este chico sigue igual de tonto_".

-_Sí Naruto, de hecho algunas ya son formales y sus familias han dado el visto bueno. Neji ahora mismo es el novio de Tenten, la verdad es que hacen una linda pareja y luego está Ino, que está saliendo con Shikimaru._

-_Al menos te ha dejado vía libre para Sasuke._-este comentario hizo entristecer a Sakura.- _Perdona Sakura, no quería entristecerte. Lo siento._-Sakura solo le sonríe y le dice que no pasa nada.

- _Ahora seguramente no les veas, pero todas las noches se reúnen en el puesto de ramen en el que solías comer. Y dime Naruto, hay alguien en especial al que quieras ver?_

- _Bueno sí, pero… como te lo digo…_-Naruto agacha la cabeza y comienza a sonrojarse.

- _No me digas más, Hinata-san, verdad?_-le dice Sakura al ver a Naruto tan indeciso.

Naruto solo pudo mirarla asombrado, ya que no esperaba que Sakura supiera eso de él, ya que antes de irse, solo Sakura y Hinata les despidieron, porque se fueron con mucha prisa. No dijo nada, solamente estar callado y cabizbajo, sonrojado, mientras que Sakura le miraba atentamente y pensando para si misma: "_Naruto, yo sabía que te gustaba Hinata, lo supe en cuanto la abrazaste antes de irte. No se te dan bien esas cosas, pero con ella eres diferente, sigues metiendo la pata pero ya no dices tantas tonterías e incluso pareces listo_". Al final se separaron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Sakura se fue a entrenar, mientras que Naruto se fue a ordenar su casa, que tenía más telarañas que una casa abandonada.

Al caer la noche, se dirigió al puesto de ramen en donde solía comer con Iruka-sensei, y tal como le dijo Sakura, allí estaban todos. Tenten y Neji discutiendo, Ino estaba hablando de la misión que tuvo con Shikimaru, el cual apenas le echaba cuenta, y Shino estaba en las nubes. La única que se dio cuenta de que llegaba Naruto fue Hinata-san, la cual al verle, no pudo evitar el levantarse.

- _Naruto-kun!_-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él. Los demás, ante tales palabras, se voltearon y vieron a Naruto, que venía saludándolos.

- _Vaya, miera quien ha venido, si es nada menos que Naruto._-dice Ino.

- _Vaya, que problemático._-dice Shikimaru. Shino no dice nada. Neji simplemente le saluda con la mano y Tenten hace lo mismo.

- _Cuanto tiempo amigos, puedo sentarme con vosotros y recordar viejos tiempos?_-todos se quedan mudos ante lo que dijo Naruto, había madurado un poco, ya no decía chorradas como antes, o se había puesto como loco a comer ramen ni cosas por el estilo.

Así estuvieron unas horas, hasta que al final todos se fueron para sus casas. A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se levantó, se tomo la leche y cuando salió, se encontró con el pájaro que daba los mensajes. En él decía que debía presentarse de inmediato ante el Hokage, lo cual no le dio buena espina. Cuando llegó, vió a Hinata-san, la cual se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza.

- _Gracias por venir tan rápido. Tenemos una misión para vosotros, al parecer se han visto ninjas sospechosos en las cercanías de la Aldea Secreta de la Lluvia, así que vosotros dos iréis a ver lo que ocurre y a investigar. Ante cualquier dificultad fuera de vuestro alcance, solicitad refuerzos a la Aldea. Alguna pregunta?_-les dice la Hokage.

- _Solo vamos nosotros dos?_-le pregunta Naruto.

- _Sí, ya que los demás Chuunins han regresado ayer de misiones largas y necesitan descansar._

- _Y que pasa con los Jounins?_-pregunta Hinata.

- _Estan todos fuera haciendo misiones, y los que están aquí no pueden irse._

- _Y nos podemos llevarnos algunos Genin?_-le insiste Naruto.

- _Por desgracia esta misión es de nivel A. No podéis llevar Genins._

- _Pues si que empiezo bien la mañana._-dice Naruto, mientras Tsunade hace un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el comentario de Naruto.

- (_Impertinente como siempre_)-murmura Tsunade.- _Partís dentro de una hora. Coged vuestras cosas y buena suerte en vuestra misión._

Dicho esto, cada uno se fue a coger sus cosas y en media hora ya estaban listos para iniciar su misión.


	2. Amor desvelado 2ª parte

**Capítulo 2: Amor desvelado (2ª parte)**

Agradezco mucho el review que me ha sido enviado, no pensaba que iba a gustar. Aquí va la continuación.

Flash Back

Naruto vuelve después de 3 años de entrenamiento junto a Jiraiya a Konoha, en donde muchas cosas han cambiado, como el aspecto de Sakura, algunas parejas se han formado,… Naruto y Hinata se les había asignado una misión de rango A cerca de la Aldea Oculta de la lluvia.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto y Hinata iban saltando entre árboles mientras se dirigían hacia la Aldea de la Lluvia. Mientras ocurría, cada uno estaba pensando acerca del otro.

Mente de Naruto:

"_Esto es increíble, nada más llegar y al día siguiente me encomiendan una misión junto con Hinata-chan, menos mal que me sé controlar, porque cuando estoy cerca de ella, suelo ponerme un poco nervioso. Ah, tengo tantas cosas que decirle, que no sé como decírselo. Ahora que me fijo, se ha dejado crecer un poco el pelo, me recuerda un poco a Sakura cuando formamos equipo, pero las dos mechas de su cabeza siguen igual que siempre. La verdad está más guapa así que como antes, además ya no tartamudea como antes, sí que ha cambiado._"

Mente de Hinata:

"_Esto debe ser un sueño, porque estoy en una misión con mi querido Naruto-kun, no, no es un sueño, esto es de verdad. Mi querido Naruto, si supieras todo lo que siento por ti, pero no sé como decírtelo, además, estás más apuesto ahora que cuando te fuiste, tienes un carácter más serio, más adulto, más tranquilo. Estoy decidida, cuando terminemos la misión, le diré todo lo que siento._"

Los dos se miraron un instante, pero fue suficiente para que provocara que los dos se sonrojaran. Al terminar la tarde, estaban a medio camino de la Aldea, con lo cual Naruto decidió parar para descansar, ya que durante su entrenamiento aprendió que de noche es mejor no adentrarse en territorio desconocido, y más si hay enemigos. Se pusieron dentro de un árbol grande, que tenía la base abierta, con lo cual ambos dejaron sus cosas, prepararon un fuego y se dispusieron a cenar. Mientras tanto, se pusieron a hablar.

- _Naruto, como te fue el entrenamiento con Jiraiya?_-le dice una sonrojada Hinata.

-_ No me puedo quejar, he aprendido muchas técnicas y he perfeccionado otras, pero todo lo tuve que hacer yo solo, ese Ero-sensei siempre estaba "documentándose" para sus novelitas._-le responde Naruto.

- _De que van sus novelas?_

- _Recuerdas el libro que siempre tiene Kakashi cuando se aburre? Ese tipo de novelitas._

- _Novelas románticas? Que tiene eso de malo?_-le pregunta interesada.

- _Je, si supieras como se documenta, me comprenderías mejor._-le dice mientras se ríe.

- _Tengo curiosidad, como se documenta?_

- _Estas segura de saberlo? Mira que cuando te lo diga, no quiero sorpresas ni enfados ni nada, estas avisada._-Hinata le dice que no le hará nada.- _Bueno, ya te lo he dicho. Se documenta espiando a las mujeres en los baños, es todo un pervertido, menos mal que a mi no me interesa esas cosas._-termina diciendo con una sonrisa.

Hinata se queda muda de la vergüenza, "_el sensei de Naruto es un pervertido_" se decía, "o_jalá Naruto no me espíe a mí._". Naruto al ver que se había puesto colorada y que no decía nada, le preguntó si no estaría pensando cosas raras, lo cual hizo que ella se sobresaltara, diciendo que ella jamás pensaría una cosa así de él.

- _No estoy muy seguro yo. No habrás pensado que yo te espiaría, verdad?_

- _No no, eso nunca, tu no eres de esos._-le dice Hinata.- (_Pero la verdad, si Naruto me viera así, no me importaría mucho, porque yo…_ _Pero en que estoy pensando? Hinata, eres una pervertida._)

Terminada la conversación, Naruto montó guardia mientras Hinata dormía. Al cabo de una hora, Naruto se fijó en Hinata y como todas las mujeres, están muy hermosas cuando duermen. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Naruto, ya que él la quería muchísimo, pero no sabía como decírselo. Se fijó que no estaba muy bien arropada, así que se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó encima. A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó y vio a Naruto durmiendo apoyado en una de las raíces mientras una copia suya mantenía la guardia, y también vió la chaqueta de Naruto sobre ella.

- (_Naruto me arropó con su chaqueta para que no pasara frío, pero que bueno y dulce eres Naruto._) _Buenos días Naruto-kun._

-_ Eh? Ya es de día?_-dijo mientras se despertaba.-_ Que rápido ha pasado la noche._

La copia desaparece, los dos ninjas recogen sus cosas y se dirigen hacia su destino, no sin antes Hinata comprobara el territorio con su Byakugan, que al comprobar que no había enemigos, siguieron su camino. Cuando llegaron a la Aldea, se dirigieron a hablar con su jefe, quien agradeció la rapidez con la que la Hokage había respondido a su petición. Les dio las instrucciones pertinentes y de inmediato se pusieron a explorar los alrededores. A las afueras de la Aldea, se separaron para cubrir más terreno.

- _Naruto, ten mucho cuidado vale?_

- _No te preocupes por mí; por cierto, tu tambien._-le dijo haciendo su pose guay con la mano.

Al cabo de una hora explorando, Hinata descubrió unas huellas en el suelo, lo cual hizo que se pusiera alerta, ya que eran frescas.

- (_No sé qué pensar. Para ser ninjas, o son muy descuidados, o más bien es una trampa_)

No había terminado de pensar esto cuando unos 6 ninjas surgieron de entre los árboles y la rodearon. Ella por su parte activó su Byakugan y se preparó para luchar. Pudo distinguir 5 Chuunin y 1 Jounin. "_Esto va a ser difícil. Naruto, ojalá estuvieras por aquí._" Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba al otro lado de la Aldea, cuando una sensación le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

- Esta sensación, es muy extraña, es como si alguien estuviera en peligro. Es posible que…

No había terminado de decir cuando se temió lo peor, que Hinata hubiera encontrado a los ninjas y estuviera en desventaja. No se alejaba mucho de la realidad, ya que aunque ella era muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con técnicas ilusorias, no se le daba muy bien usar técnicas ninjas. Ya había vencido a los Chuunin, pero cuando le tocaba el turno al Jounin, tragó saliva y se preparó para una dura batalla, ya había gastado mucho Chakra y no sabía si podría con él. Comenzó la batalla, ella comenzó con una técnica ilusoria, pero él la esquivó perfectamente, sorprendiendo a Hinata por detrás. Ella gracias a su Byakugan, pudo preverlo y esquivó su ataque, contraatacando de inmediato. Así estuvieron durante unos cuantos minutos, cuando el Jounin golpeó a Hinata en el estómago con una fuerza extraordinaria, haciendo que ésta perdiera todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-_ Esta es la fuerza que tiene Konoha? Me sorprende que para una villa de su categoría tenga este nivel._-se decía mientras se acercaba a Hinata para darle el golpe de gracia.- _Para ser una mujer, has peleado muy bien, lástima que vayas a morir tan joven. Una auténtica pena._

Cuando se disponía a rematarla, ella comenzó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Naruto, terminando diciendo "_Naruto, no he podido decirte que te quiero. Adios._", cuando de repente de entre los árboles surgió Naruto, golpeando a su enemigo por sorpresa, observó a Hinata y una sensación de odio y rabia le envolvieron, entrando en el estado de Kyubi Naruto (cuando Naruto invoca el Chakra del Nueve Colas). El Jounin reconoció a Naruto enseguida y se puso serio, pero no pudo contra Naruto, el cual se había convertido en un experto en la técnica de Replicación de Sombras.

Notas del autor: No recuerdo muy bien los nombres, ya sean japoneses o su traducción. Disculpen por esto.

Cuando terminó con él, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Hinata, la cual estaba a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio. Naruto la cogió y se dirigió hacia la Aldea para que recibiera tratamiento.

- _Hinata, aguanta un poco, dentro de poco estaremos en la Aldea._

- _Nar…uto, eres tú?_

- _Tranquila, reserva tus fuerzas, que ya llegamos._

Cuando llegaron, Hinata fue llevada al hospital de la Aldea, y le dijeron a Naruto que no era grave, que con que descansara un rato se le pasaría. Al cabo de unas tres horas, Hinata se despertó, lo cual hizo que Naruto fuera a verla de inmediato, pasando casi por encima de varias enfermeras. Cuando entró en la habitación de Hinata, se alegró un montón y se dirigió hacia ella.

- _Ya estas bien, me había asutado. Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo._

- (_Naruto estaba preocupado por mí, qué feliz soy._) _Esto… Naruto, quisiera decirte que…_

- _Quería decirte que…_

Los dos se quedan mirando el uno hacia el otro, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. Naruto le dijo a Hinata que ella primero y ésta, ante el nerviosismo que tenía, optó por no decir nada, abrazar a Naruto y decirle que le quería. Al oír esto Naruto, se quedó petrificado, pero no por sorpresa, sino de alegría, ya que él también iba a decirle lo mismo.

- _Hinata, gracias, yo iba a decirte lo mismo, aunque me costaba la misma vida. No sabía como te lo ibas a tomar, así que …_

No pudo terminar, ya que Hinata al oír lo que le dijo, se le escaparon unas lágrimas de los ojos y besó a Naruto, el cual, no se apartó, sino que el correspondió. Después de varios minutos, los dos se iban a preparar para volver a Konoha. Hinata le pidió a Naruto que se volteara para que ella pudiera cambiarse; Naruto se dio la vuelta y esperó, pero tanto tiempo con Jiraiya le pasó factura y por su cabeza comenzó a pasarsele algunas cosas no muy decentes.

- (_Como estará de buena? Las tendrá grandes, normales, pequeñas? Serán mayores que las de Sakura?… Pero en qué estas pensando Naruto, no debes pensar así, esto me pasa por estar con ese ermitaño pervertido._)

- _Ya puedes mirar._

Cuando Naruto se giró, se oyó un ruido producto de una mandíbula inferior golpear en el suelo, ya que Hinata se había puesto un vestido que tenía en la mochila. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de color gris y unas mallas de color negro, cubriéndole por encima una falda de color azul marino. Ante este espectáculo, Naruto se quedó sin palabras, y normal, a cualquiera le ocurriría lo mismo en esa situación.

- _Hinata, estas muy hermosa. Pareces una flor._ (_Al menos los cumplidos que decía ese pervertido me han servido de algo._)

- _Gracias Naruto, que te parece si tenemos una cita antes de volver?_

- _UNA CITA?_-dijo un sorprendido Naruto, mientras Hinata le cogía del brazo. Al poco rato, se tranquilizó y salieron por la Aldea a disfrutar de su cita.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SAKURA.

Espero que haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo Sakura reflexiona ante lo que siente por Sasuke cuando se lo encuentra cerca de Konoha mientras estaba recogiendo unas hierbas para hacer remedios de curación para el combate.


	3. Los sentimientos de Sakura

**Capitulo 3: Los sentimientos de Sakura.**

Notas del autor: Ya he notado que faltan años para que todos alcancen los 18. Perdonad ese error mío. Lo demás sigue adelante. Aviso que quienes no hayan visto el capitulo 142 se pueden encontrar una buena sorpresa.

Mientras todo esto ocurría con Naruto y Hinata, volvemos a momentos después de cuando se fueron. Sakura estaba yendo por la calle dispuesta a seguir con su entrenamiento. Por el trayecto se encontró con su amiga Ino (ya no se insultan ni nada parecido).

**Ino:** Hola Sakura, que te cuentas?

**Sakura:** Pues nada nuevo. Y tú, que tal con Shikamaru?

Al nombrar a Shikamaru, Ino se le cambió la cara a un tono agresivo. Sakura casi se cae del miedo que inspiraba, pero se atrevió a preguntarle a Ino la causa de su enfado.

**Ino:** No me menciones a ese imbécil. Había quedado conmigo hace poco más de una hora y todavía no ha venido. Como no venga en 5 minutos, lo dejo ahora mismo.

**Sakura:** Me recuerda a Kakashi-sensei, siempre llegaba tarde, y siempre tenía una excusa malísima.

Pero pasaron unos quince minutos y Shikamaru no daba señales de vida. Ino estaba ya que se iba a arrancar la coleta de la rabia que tenía encima. Al final, Sakura se tuvo que ir ya que sino Tsunade-sama la iba a regañar. Mientras Sakura se iba por un callejón, se encontró con Shikamaru que venía sin aliento, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**Sakura:** Shikamaru, dónde coño estabas? Ino está que se sube por las paredes.

**Shikamaru:** Lo siento, pero es que hoy no es mi día. Luego te digo los detalles.-y dicho esto siguió su camino. Sakura sin embargo se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia su lugar de entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru había llegado a donde estaba Ino, la cual estaba esperando la excusa que su novio le iba a dar.

**Ino:** Vaya, al final has decidido venir.

**Shikamaru:** No es culpa mía…es que me he quedado dormido.

**Ino:** DORMIDO!

**Shikamaru:** Bueno mujer, cualquiera se puede quedar dormido algún día no?

**Ino:** Y te parece bonito dejarme aquí esperando como una tonta más de una hora?

**Shikamaru:** Ino, por Dios, ni que lo hiciera queriendo.

**Ino:** Pero es que está es la cuarta vez en este mes. No puedo seguir así, a veces me pregunto si de verdad me quieres.

Este comentario hizo que a Shikamaru se le cayera la estima por los suelos, nunca nadie había dudado de él, pero ahora Ino se lo estaba echando en cara. Él sabía que la quería, pero no podía ser el novio perfecto, ya que no existe.

**Shikamaru:** Ino, no puedo ser perfecto en todo. Tú tampoco eres perfecta.

Esto fue lo que colmó la paciencia de Ino con Shikamaru, se oyó un ¡Plaf, producto de la tremenda bofetada que Ino le dio a Shikamaru, haciendo que éste se cayera, con una cara totalmente sorprendida y enrojecida, producto de la bofetada. Se levantó dolorido y decidió aclarar las cosas con Ino.

**Shikamaru:** Ino, a qué se debe esto? (Ino no respondía) Ino, por favor, me va a dar un ataque de nervios como no digas algo.

**Ino:** Sabes qué? Tú y yo hemos acabado, estoy harta de ti y de tus excusas. Debo ser demasiado problemática para ti, ya que no cumples con tu parte.

Dicho esto, se fue, dejando a Shikamaru con el alma en el puño y con la estima hundida completamente.

**Shikamaru:** "_Ino, no consigo entenderte._"

Shikamaru se fue hacia su casa, con su cara amargada y completamente llena de tristeza. Por el camino se encontró con Kiba y con Chouji, éstos le saludaron pero él no respondió, estaba demasiado afectado por ello.

Tres horas después, Sakura salía de su entrenamiento con Tsunade, la cual le había felicitado por haber aprendido tan rápido remedios especiales para situaciones de emergencia. Sin embargo, Tsunade le dijo si le apetecía hablar un momento con ella, y ante esto Sakura aceptó.

**Tsunade:** Dime Sakura, que piensas de Naruto? Últimamente os noto muy cariñosos.

**Sakura:** Bueno, es un buen amigo, siempre está ahí cuando estoy en apuros.

**Tsunade:** Además, está mucho más fuerte y apuesto que la última vez que lo vi (dicho esto le guiña un ojo a Sakura, la cual se pone colorada)

**Sakura:** Tsunade por favor, no digas ….

**Tsunade:** Me vas a negar que no está mejor?

**Sakura:** Yo le quiero, pero como amigo, y espero no perderlo nunca, pero yo…

**Tsunade:** Te sigue gustando Sasuke?

**Sakura:** Si y no.

**Tsunade:** Si y no?

**Sakura:** No niego que me sigue gustando, pero con lo que me hizo sufrir y lo que tuvieron que pasar todos mis amigos (refiriéndose sobre todo a Naruto) por traerle xq yo se lo pedí, no sería capaz ni de dirigirle la palabra.

**Tsunade:** Y que harías si lo volvieras a ver aki en Konoha?

**Sakura:** No lo sé, y la verdad, más miedo me da que Naruto se pusiera agresivo, ya sabes que tiene unas ganas locas de darle una paliza, eso si no lo kiere matar.

**Tsunade:** Eso es asunto suyo, y motivos no le faltan, traicionó su confianza, dijo muchas cosas malas, y eso le dolió mucho, haciendo que el Kyubi casi saliera rompiendo el sello. Menos mal que solo salió el chakra, haciendo a Naruto más fuerte, que sino…

De pronto, Shizune llamó a Tsunade para que acudiera a una reunion, asi se despidió de Sakura y le dijo que no se preocupara. Acto seguido Sakura dejo el lugar de entrenamiento, disponiéndose a irse a su casa.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, de pronto vio una sombra cerca de su casa, la cual reconoció enseguida.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun!

**Fernando al habla:**

Bueno, hasta aki el tercer capítulo en donde ya queda un pokito claro los sentimientos de Sakura. Os ha gustado, kereis que meta algo en el fic, alguna pelea, amor, celos, se acepta de todo, menos relaciones homosexuales. Próximo capítulo: La cita, en donde veremos:

- La cita que tiene Naruto con Hinata.

- Los verdaderos sentimientos de cada uno y desde cuando los tienen.

- Las metas que se fijan.

- Los planes para el futuro de esos dos tortolitos.

Gracias a todos por los reviews.

**Hinaru90: **En primer lugar, soy un tio el que escribe, no una tia, pero da igual. Habra Sasusaku, pero a Sasuke le hare pagar x todo lo que hizo, ya que ese es el personaje q + odio.

**Sakata Sakeki:** Sasusaku va a haber, pero habra algun problemita para llegar a el.


	4. ¿La cita?

**Capitulo 4¿La cita?**

Notas del autor: Ante nada aviso, ya que el que avisa no es traidor. En este fic habrá algo de contenido sexual, así que si alguien puede llegar a sentirse herido en su sensibilidad, que deje de leer ahora mismo. Después de esto, que lo disfrutéis y dejen sus reviews.

Eran las 7:30 PM de la tarde, cuando Naruto estaba esperando en la puerta del hotel a Hinata, la cual estaba arreglándose para tal evento; Naruto empezaba a impacientarse, ya que llevaba una media hora esperando a Hinata. Llevaba puesto un pantalón naranja (como no), un cinturón negro, una camisa roja con un dibujo atrás de un zorro y la insignia de Konoha atada a la frente. Al cabo de un rato sale Hinata, toda colorada, y Naruto al verla, se quedó sin habla: llevaba una camiseta de color gris y unas mallas de color negro, cubriéndole por encima una falda de color azul marino.

- _Hinata, estas muy hermosa. Pareces una flor._ (_Al menos los cumplidos que decía ese pervertido me han servido de algo._)

- _Gracias Naruto-kun, que te parece si tenemos una cita antes de volver?_

- _UNA CITA?_-dijo un sorprendido Naruto, mientras Hinata le cogía del brazo. Al poco rato, se tranquilizó y salieron por la Aldea a disfrutar de su cita. Estaban yendo por la calle principal de la Aldea, y Hinata se encontraba bastante asustada, ya que por donde ella iba, todas las miradas masculinas iban dirigidas a ella y esto le resultaba molesto. Naruto se dio cuenta y le dijo que todos la miraban porque era la chica más bonita que hay en ese lugar (claro que para él era la más bonita del mundo). Cuando se acercaron a una tienda de regalos, Naruto se metió en ella, dejando a Hinata sorprendida. Cuando salió, llevaba una bolsa en la que se suponía que habría un regalo, supuestamente para ella.

- _Hinata, perdona, pero me acordé que hace poco fue tu cumpleaños, y claro, no iba a olvidarme de darte esto._-y dicho esto sacó de la bolsa un collar de perlas, que hacía juego con el color del pelo de Hinata y con sus ojos grises.

-_Naruto-kun… esto… gracias_-dicho esto, le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

Se puso el collar, el cual hacía resaltar la belleza aun más de la kunoichi; siguieron con la cita, paseando por la ciudad, cenaron en un restaurante de los buenos, etc. hasta que llegó la hora de volver al hotel, ya que al día siguiente volverían a Konoha. En su camino de vuelta, se encontraron con unos bandidos que tuvieron la "mala" suerte de aparecer por allí, vieron a Hinata y se dispusieron a asaltarla.

- _Bonita chica chaval, puedo pasar con ella la noche?_-dijo unos de los bandidos.

- _Si, y de paso le hacemos un favorcito a esa muñequita. Jajajajaja._-dijo otro de los bandidos. Hinata se estaba asustando, no podía pelear con ese traje, pero Naruto se puso en guardia, comenzando a enfadarse.

- _Si tienen aprecio a su vida, lárguense de aquí, porque a mi novia no la toca nadie, me habéis oido? NADIE!_-los bandidos comienzan a reírse a lo loco, comentando entre ellos que eso es lo que todos dicen, pero al final siempre conseguían a la chica.

- _Si, y que vas a hacernos chico, por si no te has dado cuenta somos 10, y tu solo eres uno. Ahora te vas a…_-dice el que parece el jefe de los bandidos.

-_ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._-dice Naruto, a la vez que salen 15 copias suyas rodeando a los bandidos.-_ Perdona, creo que debes repasar tus matemáticas, yo cuento 16 contra 10._

Ante esto, el jefe solo podía mirar, pudo reconocer que no eran copias, sino cuerpos reales, y se las veía negras, pero simplemente sonrió y llamó al resto de la compañía, y volvieron a estar en ventaja en cuanto al número.

- _Me parece que ya es hora de que nos entregues a ese bombón. Jajajajaja._

Ese comentario hizo que a Naruto se le acabara la paciencia, todas las copias, incluido él, comenzó a salir de su cuerpo un chakra de color rojo, sus pupilas se volvieron felinas y las rayas de su cara se acentuaron pareciendo más unos bigotes. Al ver esto el jefe de los bandidos, comenzó a tragarse sus propias palabras, a la vez que comenzaba a retroceder.

- _NO TOLERO QUE NADIE HABLE ASÍ DE HINATA EN MI PRESENCIA!_-y dicho esto, todas las copias se abalanzaron sobre los bandidos, haciéndolos pedazos, sin llegar a matarlos, hasta que solo quedó el jefe. Las copias desaparecen, quedando solo Naruto y el jefe de los bandidos. Naruto estaba decidido a matarlo, pues nadie insultaba a Hinata delante de él, y mucho menos hacerle daño. El chakra de Naruto se volvió mucho más intenso, haciendo que este se pusiera a cuatro patas, surgiéndole unas orejas y una cola de chakra color rojo. Al ver esto el jefe bandido ya temía por su vida.

- _Quién demonios eres tú?_-dice aterrado el jefe bandido ante la aterradora figura de Naruto.

- _Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el que va a acabar contigo aquí y ahora._

Nada más terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, Naruto se abalanzó sobre el bandido, le propinó un puñetazo (más bien el chakra) en todo el estómago y lo hizo chocar contra una pared. El bandido se levantó como pudo pero sus ojos solo pudieron contemplar a un Naruto abalanzándose sobre él con un Rasengan en su mano derecha, dispuesto a matar al bandido.

Después del incidente de los bandidos, Naruto ya estaba más tranquilo y Hinata aun estaba exaltada ante el comportamiento de Naruto.

- (_Naruto ha hecho todo eso por protegerme, pero que bueno es, la verdad es que soy la chica más afortunada del mundo al tener un novio que se preocupa así por mí. Ojalá esta noche durara para siempre._)-pensaba para sí Hinata, cada vez que recordaba a Naruto diciendo que a su novia no la tocaba nadie. Sobre la 1 de la madrugada llegaron al hotel, al cual entraron con cierta prudencia, a la vez que vergüenza, ya que la Aldea les asignó un hotel de esos del amor. Su habitación era la 215, en el segundo piso; entraron en él con sigilo, pero no sabían que hubo inquilinos que se dieron cuenta de su llegada y empezaron a decir cosas entre ellos, tales como "esos dos ahora se van a poner a "eso"", "vaya parejita más linda", entre otras cosas. Ya en la habitación, Naruto preparaba el sofá para dormir en él, dejándole la cama a Hinata, como buen hombre que es.

- _Naruto-kun, no tienes por qué darme la cama a mí, podemos dormir los dos a la vez._-dice con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

- _No Hinata, tu duerme ahí, estarás más cómoda, además esta noche es muy calurosa, y no quisiera asarte de calor, mi florecilla de la noche._-le dice Naruto con ternura. Hinata no solo se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia, sino que se tiró encima de Naruto, llenándolo de besos y abrazándolo, y éste no se quedó atrás, correspondiéndole cada abrazo, cada beso, cada caricia. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba con Hinata encima de él, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

- _Hinata… yo…_-no pudo decir nada, ya que Hinata le puso un dedo en la boca y después le besó con pasión.

- _Ya no digas nada más, Naruto. Yo dormiré donde duerma mi novio, te guste o no_.-le espeta Hinata.

- _Desde cuando eres así? Me gustaba tu antigua forma de ser, tímida y callada, ahora ya no eres tan tímida y dices lo que piensas, algo que me agrada mucho más de ti._-le dice a Hinata mientras le acariciaba las mechas de su pelo.

- _Durante todo este tiempo que has estado fuera, siempre he pensado en ti, no había un momento en el que no lo hiciera, y mi único miedo era el que no pudiera verte. Al final, tuve que tomar una decisión, y fue que cuando volvieras ya no podía ser la Hinata tímida que conocías, y hacerme más adulta._-le dice a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

- _Sukki datte bayo. No fue eso lo que te dije una vez? Ya me gustabas de esa forma, no tenías por qué cambiar. Aunque ahora que me fijo, así con el pelo más larguito estás mucho más hermosa, incluso Sakura se pondría roja de envidia._-dice mientras se imagina la cara de Sakura toda colorada de envidia.

- _Pero ahora que te tengo aquí, snif, junto a mí, me asusta algo._-dice mirando hacia el suelo.

- _Qué te preocupa? Vamos, dímelo, no me tengas en ascuas. Y por favor, no llores, que haces que me sienta impotente._-le pregunta el chico zorro, mientras limpia las lágrimas de Hinata con su bandana.

- _Neji, él nunca aprobaría nuestra relación, y ya no digo mi padre, cuando se entere, me prohibirá salir de mi casa._-le dice medio llorando Hinata.

- _Aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a los cuatro Hokages de Konoha, nadie te alejará de mí, les guste o no nuestra relación, además, seguro que Tsunade nos apoyará, además de Sakura y compañía. Así que no te preocupes por eso, y deja de llorar._-le consuela mientras la abraza y la atrae hacia su pecho, haciendo que sepulte el rostro de la kunoichi, para sentirse querida y dejara de pensar en cosas tan tristes.

- _Naruto, lo dices en serio?_

Naruto no dijo nada, le respondió besándola con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que ella le correspondió el beso con la misma pasión. Los dos se quedaron echados en el suelo, Naruto comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Hinata, metiendo las manos por debajo de su blusa, mientras Hinata le quitaba la ropa a Naruto. Al cabo de un rato ya estaban en ropa interior los dos, completamente unidos mediante un abrazo, uno encima de otro. Siguieron besándose durante un rato, hasta que Naruto comenzó a acariciar los pechos de su amada, primero despacio, después aceleraba el ritmo; ella sentía que la llenaba de placer, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto le iba a quitar el sostén, ella le detuvo.

- _Qué ocurre Hinata?_

- _Aún no estoy preparada, lo siento Naruto, pero no quiero pasar de aquí._

-_ Entonces, aquí será hasta donde llegaremos. Cuando estés preparada, será cuando lo hagamos._-le dice Naruto, dejando de intentar quitarle el sostén a Hinata.

- _Gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo, mi Hokage._-le dice con una cara de cariño que incluso este autor se derretiría al verla.

Al poco rato, ambos se pusieron sus pijamas, pero como la noche era tan calurosa, optaron por dormir en ropa interior. Naruto y Hinata se durmieron de inmediato, estando Naruto abrazando a Hinata por la espalda, mientras ésta agarraba los brazos de su novio con fuerza, para que no se fuera. Al día siguiente, prepararon las cosas y se dispusieron a volver a Konoha. No hubo problemas en el regreso, y cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Sakura llorando amargamente, lo que hizo que Naruto se olvidara de Hinata por un instante.

- _Sakura, que es lo que te ocurre?_-le dice mientras se acerca a Sakura.

Esta al verle, no dudo en abrazarle y llorar más fuerte, mientras Hinata estaba detrás, medio celosa y medio impotente, quería ayudar a Sakura, pero no sabía cómo. Al final Sakura dejo de llorar y le contó lo sucedido a Naruto.

- _Naruto, él ha regresado._-le dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

- _Quién ha regresado Sakura?_-le insiste Naruto.

- _Sasuke, regresó ayer por la tarde._-le responde, pero se alejó de inmediato de él al ver como su aspecto cambió. Se había enfurecido, ya que tenía ganas de ajustarle las cuentas, de hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento infligido a Sakura, a su querida Sakura, la chica a la que le prometió que siempre protegería.

Bueno, me parece que me he pasado escribiendo, pero espero que guste. Al final no puse tanto sexo como esperaba, pero quería poner esto un pokito más interesante. Espero sus reviews. Próximo capítulo: El enfrentamiento entre dos viejos amigos y rivales.


	5. El enfrentamiento

**Capitulo 5: El enfrentamiento entre dos viejos amigos y rivales.**

Notas del autor: Bueno, antes de nada alguna que otra técnica ninja me la he sacado de la manga, así que, ignórenlo por favor. Ahora, sin más dilación, el capítulo 5.

Flashback

- _Sakura, que es lo que te ocurre?_-le dice mientras se acerca a Sakura.

Ésta al verle, no dudo en abrazarle y llorar más fuerte, mientras Hinata estaba detrás, medio celosa y medio impotente, quería ayudar a Sakura, pero no sabía cómo. Al final Sakura dejo de llorar y le contó lo sucedido a Naruto.

- _Naruto, él ha regresado._-le dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

- _Quién ha regresado Sakura?_-le insiste Naruto.

- _Sasuke, regresó ayer por la tarde._-le responde, pero se alejó de inmediato de él al ver como su aspecto cambió. Se había enfurecido, ya que tenía ganas de ajustarle las cuentas, de hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento infligido a Sakura, a su querida Sakura, la chica a la que le prometió que siempre protegería.

Fin del flashback

Sakura se alejaba cada vez más de Naruto, mientras veía lo que ni en sus peores pesadillas pudo imaginarse, a Naruto le salía un chakra tan rojizo e intenso, que la hacía estremecerse con solo mirarlo. Hinata, al verle, tampoco podía creerlo, aun habiéndolo visto cuando lucho contra los bandidos, ese Naruto no era nada comparado con el Naruto que tenía delante. A Naruto le salieron unas orejas de chakra, unas orejas de zorro, y en la parte de atrás (ya saben donde) le surgieron nueve colas, sus uñas se afilaron, sus bigotes se acentuaron y sus caninos se hicieron notar.

- _Sakura, que le pasa a Naruto-kun?_-dice Hinata completamente aterrorizada.

- _No lo sé, pero sospecho que tiene que ser a costa de Sasuke, sabía que le guardaba rencor, pero no hasta tal extremo._-le contestó Sakura, a la vez que intentaba incorporarse.

Mientras tanto, Naruto no paraba de decir "_Sasuke… Sasuke_", cuando de pronto, se dirigió hacia el interior de Konoha, lo cual hizo que Sakura supiera a dónde se dirigía.

- _Mierda, se dirige hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde Tsunade-sama se reuniría con Sasuke, tenemos que llegar antes y avisarles._-y con la misma determinación ambas kunoichis fueron tras de él.

Sin embargo, en un tejado cercano, Jiraiya y Kakashi (que ya era un Anbu) estaban hablando de eso, y con un gesto rápido desaparecieron dejando un resto de humo y hojas.

Mientras tanto, en la zona de entrenamiento, Tsunade y Sasuke estaban hablando.

- _Tienes mucho valor de venir aquí después de lo que hiciste, tendría que condenarte a muerte de inmediato._-dice Tsunade.

- _Vine por dos razones: una es porque ya acabé con mi hermano, con lo cual uno de mis objetivos se ha cumplido; y el otro motivo es porque…_-no pudo terminar la frase al ver a una figura terrorífica que le era muy familiar entre los árboles.

De entre ellos surgió Naruto, después Sakura y Hinata, y posteriormente Jiraiya y Kakashi. Todos estaban asombrados, a la vez que asustados al ver el estado de Naruto, sin embargo, Sasuke recordó aquella pelea que tuvieron en el Valle del Final y sintió que tendría que pelear contra él, pero esta vez no tenía motivos por los que pelear.

- _Naruto, basta ya, no hagas estupideces._-le dice Tsunade a Naruto, en un vano intento de que volviera en sí.

- _No hará nada de lo que le digamos._-dice Jiraiya- _No sé por qué, pero mientras le entrenaba había algo en él que le hacía mucho más poderoso a cada día, y por fin sé qué era: vengarse._

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Jiraiya, que incluso Sakura se quedó sorprendida. Mientras tanto, los dos antiguos compañeros de aventuras estaban mirándose frente a frente.

- _Sasuke… Sasuke…_

- _Deja de repetir mi nombre baka, me lo vas a gastar._-le dice Sasuke.

- _Ahora pagarás… por todo el daño… que has infringido._-dice Naruto, cada vez más decidido a luchar.

- _De qué daño hablas?_-pregunta Sasuke, cada vez más extrañado.

- _Yo te consideraba mi hermano… Sakura te amaba… y aún así… te fuiste… nos rechazaste… Aún recuerdo los lamentos… el caer de las lágrimas de Sakura… llorando por que volvieras… y yo no pude hacerte volver… todo por esa obsesión…_-le sigue diciendo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Sasuke.

- _No es culpa mía que estuvierais así de apegados conmigo, solo buscaba poder, para matar a mi hermano._-intentaba defenderse de las acusaciones de Naruto.

- _CÁLLATE!_-grita Naruto, a la vez que golpea el suelo, haciendo que este se resquebraje completamente, haciendo incluso palidecer a Tsunade.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Sakura intentaba organizar todo lo que Naruto había dicho: él siempre se había preocupado por ella, había velado por su felicidad y no se dio cuenta de ello. Ese simple hecho hacía que Sakura se sintiera la amiga más cruel y sucia que jamás hubiera existido, ella comparada con Ino, su amiga sería una santa comparada con ella.

- _Naruto, estabas tan preocupado por mí, y no me di cuenta. Cuál fue el motivo? Por qué preocuparse por alguien como yo que no vale para nada?_- se decía a sí misma Sakura.

- _Porque te amaba Sakura en aquel entonces._-le dice por detrás Hinata.

- _Que… me… amaba…?_-decía sin poder creérselo.

- _Siempre me fijaba en él, él siempre te miraba, no apartaba la vista de ti, siempre cuidó de ti y te protegió, por eso te prometió que traería a Sasuke, y aún habiendo fallado en el intento, siguió preocupándose por ti, y no te habías dado cuenta._-le decia Hinata con toda naturalidad, pero esas palabras eran como kunais que se clavaban en el corazón de Sakura.

Ante tal razonamiento, Kakashi hizo un gesto de confirmación.

- _Yo se lo noté pero no estaba seguro, siempre la protegía. Cuando se enfrentó a Gaara y Sakura estaba en peligro, él se enfurecía y se hacía mucho más fuerte._-decía Kakashi.

- _Cuando se enfrentó a los esbirros de Orochimaru en su casa alli en la Aldea del Sonido, cuando vio a Sakura en peligro, aumentó su poder para ayudarla._-decía Jiraiya.

- _Pero como pudo un mocoso como tú hacerse tan fuerte a cada día que pasaba jugando a los amiguitos?_-le interrogaba Sasuke.- _Eso fue lo que hizo que me quisiera más poder, para no estar en tu sombra._

- _Y por qué crees que no te hacías más fuerte?_-le pregunta Naruto.- _Es muy simple: PORQUE NO AMABAS A NADIE NADA MÁS QUE A TI!_- y dicho esto le propinó un buen puñetazo que lo estampó contra un muro.

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante tal exhibición de fuerza por parte de Naruto, incluso Tsunade se preguntaba si la había superado en fuerza. Sasuke se incorporó como si nada, riéndose como si esa situación le divirtiera. Se puso en posición de ataque y acto inmediato los dos ninjas se abalanzaron sobre el otro. Sakura y Hinata apenas podían ver la batalla que tenía lugar ante ellos, pero sus senseis lo presenciaban perfectamente. Kakashi estaba impresionado por los progresos de Naruto y de Sasuke, Tsunade se convenció de que Naruto estaba a un nivel muchísimo mayor que el de un Chuunin, ya que todos sus golpes eran precisos y calculaba todo a la perfección. Jiraiya permanecía impasible ante todo esto. A todos se les cambió la cara cuando los dos iban a usar su mejor técnica, la cuál habían perfeccionado.

- _Chidori!_-dice Sasuke, mientras en su mano derecha surgía un haz de chakra de color violeta, tan poderoso que hacía que el suelo se resquebrajase.

- _Rasengan!_-dice a la vez Naruto, haciendo que de sus dos manos surgiera un Rasengan, los cuales fundió en uno solo en la mano derecha, adquiriendo un tono rojizo.

Los dos contrincantes se abalanzaron sobre el otro, pero en ese momento, sucedió algo que no se esperaba nadie: Sakura se había interpuesto entre los dos, ya que no soportaba que sus dos amigos se pelearan entre ellos. Al ver esto Naruto, deshizo la técnica de inmediato, lo que demostraba un increíble control sobre su chakra, además de que su chakra rojizo desapareció, dejando un aire de preocupación, ya que Sasuke no podía deshacer la técnica.

- (_Si le da a Sakura, de seguro morirá en el acto, no puedo permitirlo._)-se decía para sí Naruto.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces abrazó a Sakura y se puso en la trayectoria de Sasuke y su chidori y Sakura, haciendo que el chidori le diera de lleno en la espalda, provocando que Naruto escupiera una gran bocanada de sangre, a la vez que se desmoronaba sobre el suelo, con una gran herida en la espalda.

- _NARUTOOOOO!_-gritaron a la vez Hinata, Sakura y Tsunade. Tanto Tsunade como Sakura se pusieron de inmediato a curar a Naruto para parar la hemorragia, mientras que Hinata miraba a Sasuke con furia.

-(_Naruto arriesgó su vida para proteger a sus seres queridos. No puedo quedarme aquí cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada, viendo a mi novio entre la vida y la muerte. Sasuke, me las vas a pagar todas juntas._)-se decía Hinata, mientras activaba el Byakugan. Mientras tanto, Sasuke veía toda la escena y se puso a reir.

- _Pobre baka, todo eso por proteger a Sakura, lo que demuestra lo débil que eres, no podrás ser un auténtico ninja si no aprendes a aceptar las bajas._-decía mientras miraba a Naruto desangrarse ante sus ojos.

- _Cállate bastardo!_-dicho esto le propinó un fuerte golpe en la garganta Hinata a Sasuke, haciendo que este se cayera. Éste se levantó, tosiendo a causa del golpe en la garganta, y miró a Hinata con sus ojos.

- _Tú también quieres morir? Él se lo ha buscado, si ella no se hubiera interpuesto, nada de esto hubiera pasado._-le espeta Sasuke.

- _Pero tú no desviaste el ataque, puede que no pudieras pararlo como él, pero ni siquiera moviste un dedo para desviarlo._-le dice Hinata con aire desafiante.

Cuando los dos parecía que se iban a enfrentar, Tsunade golpeó a Hinata, haciendo que quedara inconsciente; lo mismo hizo Kakashi con Sasuke.

Naruto se despertó en el hospital, con todo el torso vendado, el poder regenerador del Kyubi había ayudado a curarse casi de inmediato. Habían pasado casi tres días desde que se peleó con Sasuke. Se giró para ver la habitación cuando vio a un lado a Hinata, dormida sobre sus brazos, apoyada en la cama, y en el otro lado a Sakura, de la misma forma. En aquel momento, Naruto se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo.

**Fernando al habla:**

Bufff, que trabajo me ha costado esto, me he tirado escribiendo mínimo tres horas. Bueno, pues hasta aquí la pelea entre esos dos, pero no os desaniméis, tengo preparada la revancha dentro de poco, solo sed pacientes, y os adelanto que nadie interrumpirá la pelea. No hubo mucho romance aquí, pero que se esperaba en una situación así. Próximo capítulo: Seré la única en tu corazón.


	6. Seré la única en tu corazón

**Capítulo 6: Seré la única en tu corazón.**

Notas del autor: Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que los exámenes de septiembre me han quitado muchísimo tiempo, además de organizar mis ideas sobre el fic. En este capítulo se centrará en el ShikaTema, y un poco de NaruHina y NaruSaku. Ahora, os dejo con el fic.

Naruto miraba a Hinata a su lado, dormida, cansada, y todo por su culpa; al otro lado, Sakura, la chica de la que había estado enamorado tanto tiempo, a la que había protegido siempre. Intentó inclinarse sin despertar a las chicas,  
pero fue inutil, ya que Hinata se despertó y poco después Sakura.

- _Naruto, por fin te has despertado._-dice Hinata mientras abrazaba a Naruto.  
- _Hinata, para, que me asfixias._-le dice un medio asfixiado Naruto.  
- _Naruto...yo..._-Naruto la mira y le pone un dedo en la boca a Sakura, en ademán de que no hablara.  
- _Bueno, si me lo permitís, quisiera vestirme._-dice Naruto.

Acto seguido, las chicas salieron de su habitación mientras Naruto se vestía, y en aquel vieron a Kakashi.

- _Cómo se encuentra Naruto?_-pregunta Kakashi.  
- _Está mucho mejor. Ahora se está vistiendo._-contesta Sakura.  
- _Bueno, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que volver a mi casa, sino mi padre sospechará. Adios Sakura, despídeme de Naruto por mí._-Sakura le dice que sí y Hinata se va.

Al poco rato sale Naruto, con su traje naranja y negro, preguntó por Hinata y Sakura le contó que tenía que irse.  
Más tarde Naruto se fue a su casa, para organizarla y limpiarla, pero se sorprendió cuando Sakura se ofreció para ayudarle.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Nara, Kiba y Chouji fueron a ver a Shikamaru, ya que durante unos cuantos días dió señales de vida. El padre de Shikamaru les recibió y les dijo que a ver si animaban al aburrido de su hijo; los dos chicos aceptaron con la típica gota nipona y subieron al cuarto de Shikamaru, el cual les abrió la puerta con su típica cara de aburrido. Entraron y cerraron la puerta, se sentaron uno en la silla y otro sentado, con Akamaru a su lado.

- _A ver Shikamaru, se puede saber que pasa? Que has hecho ahora con Ino?_-le pregunta Kiba.  
- _Debe ser algo gordo, xq Ino con solo mencionar tu nombre, se pone histérica y te pone a parir._-añade Chouji.  
- _Ahora mismo no quiero ni recordarlo, solo sé que lo que había entre nosotros ha desaparecido para siempre._-dice Shikamaru, aun con la moral tocada.  
- _Dinos qué pasó, sino no podremos ayudarte?_-insiste Kiba.  
- _Es que quedé con ella hace unos días, pero el día anterior regresé de una mision muy dura y estaba agotado, con lo cual me quedé dormido y ella estuvo esperando una hora y pico, y cuando llegué me echó la bronca, me abofeteó y me dejó ahi tirado._-decía un Shikamaru a punto de romper a llorar.  
- _Esta Ino, no quiere escuchar ni intenta entender. Estaba claro que esto tenía que pasar._-afirma Chouji.  
- _Eso, dale esos ánimos. Lo que Chouji intenta decirte es que Ino no era para tí, si te trata así._-comenta Kiba.

De pronto, sube la madre de Shikamaru, se disculpa por interrumpirlos y le entrega una carta a su hijo, el cual la abre nada más cerrar la madre la puerta.

- _Bueno, que ocurre?_-pregunta Kiba.  
- _Pse, nada en especial, que dentro de unas horas, llegaran el Kazekage de la Arena y sus acompañantes.  
_- _En resumen, tu queridísima Temari y tus dos cuñados Kankurou y Gaara._-se burla Chouji.  
- _Chouji por favor, no está para bromas. Y bien, que piensas hacer?  
_- _No iré, no sería capaz de mirar a los ojos a Temari, ya sabéis como es. Y si me disculpais, quisiera estar solo._

Dicho esto, Kiba y Chouji se despidieron de su amigo, Akamaru le dio un lametón a Shikamaru en la mano y se fueron. Al día siguiente, llegaron los de la Arena, pero como había dicho Shikamaru, no se presentó allí para recibirles,  
pero si estaba Kiba, que estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

- _No se suponía que tenía que recibirnos Shikamaru?_-pregunta Temari.  
- _Lo que importa es que nos han recibido._-dice Kankurou.  
--Gaara no dice nada.

Kiba los condujo hasta Tsunade, y mientras Gaara y Tsunade hablaban, Temari empezó a interrogar a Kiba mientras Kankurou daba una vuelta por la aldea.

- _Dime Kiba, por qué no ha venido Shikamaru?_  
- _No estaba en condiciones de atender a nadie, le ha pasado algo terrible últimamente._-Temari le mirá con asombro.  
- _Le ha ocurrido algo malo?_-dice preocupada.  
- _Te haré un resumen: Ino ha roto con Shikamaru por quedarse éste dormido por llegar muy tarde de una misión y haberla hecho esperar una hora, y luego le ha puesto a parir y para colmo le abofetea. Ya te puedes imaginar como tiene que sentirse, y durante unos tres días, no ha salido de su habitación. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, estaría igual._-le cuenta Kiba.  
- _Donde vive la imbécil esa?_-dice una Temari furiosa, ya que no permitía que nadie hiciera daño a su "amigo.  
- _En la calle cercana a la de Shikamaru, cuarta casa a la izquierda._

Temari sale casi de inmediato, rumbo a casa de Ino para decirle cuatro verdades, pero no sin antes ir a ver a su amigo.

**Mente de Temari:  
**"_Como puede ser que ella le haya hecho eso a Shikamaru, esto no se lo perdono. Ya bastante tuve que soportar que me lo quitara, pero que encima le haga sufrir por algo tan normal, eso no tiene perdon. Shikamaru, ojalá aun quede hueco en tu dolorido corazón para darme una oportunidad de hacerte feliz._"

Fernando al habla:  
Bueno, aqui el sexto capítulo, un poco corto me ha quedado, pero espero que el siguiente quede un poco mejor.  
Dejen sus reviews. Próximo capítulo: Déjame curar tu corazón.


	7. Déjame curar tu corazón

**Capitulo 7: Déjame curar tu corazón.**

Una furiosa Temari se dirigía hacia la casa de su amigo Shikamaru, mientras en su cabeza aún resonaba un nombre: Ino.

Mente de Temari:

"_Cómo se ha atrevido esa chica a hacerle eso a Shikamaru, y luego dice que yo soy una guarra; lo que ella ha hecho no tiene perdón, con razón le dicen Ino-cerda._"

Seguía aún con sus pensamientos, cuando llegó a la casa de los Nara, llamó a la puerta, abrió el padre de Shikamaru y al ver a Temari, la invitó a entrar. Ella aceptó de buen grado y pasó, pero su padre la hizo pasar al salón, para hablar con ella a solas, ya que su esposa no estaba y así podría hablar francamente.

- _Mira Temari, mi hijo ha debido de tener un problema muy gordo, ya que lleva varios días encerrado en su habitación, y solo sale para coger su comida y para hacer sus cositas. La verdad, estoy muy preocupado, y ya no se qué puedo hacer para que me lo cuente._-le dice el padre de Shikamaru a Temari, la cual solo escuchaba, ya que sabía lo que pasaba.

- _Lo que ocurre señor Nara es que Ino ha dejado a su hijo, y lo peor es que ella lo ha hecho de la forma más cruel que se pueda imaginar. No se si debería decir nada, ya que a lo mejor tendría que ser su hijo quien debería decírselo._-le dice Temari.

- _Ya lo entiendo, si yo ya se lo dije, desde que se enrolló con Ino, que no le traería más que problemas. Si yo hubiera elegido por él, te habría elegido a ti Temari._-le dice a Temari, la cual se sorprende.- _No te preocupes por lo que he dicho. Me imagino que habrás venido a hablar con el zoquete de mi hijo, pues nada, ya sabes por dónde es. Que tengas suerte._

Temari se levantó, se despidió y se fue al cuarto de Shikamaru. Mientras tanto, Shikamaru aún estaba en un mar de dudas, preguntándose que había hecho mal, cuando unos toques en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- _Quién es?_-pregunta Shikamaru- _No quiero visitas de nadie._

- _Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, ya que voy a hablar contigo quieras o no._-le dice Temari en un tono un poco alto.

-_Temari?_ -dice sorprendido mientras abre la puerta- _Qué haces aquí?_

- _Primero, se suponía que tendrías que recibirnos, pero no lo hiciste y lo hizo Kiba._-le dice Temari en su tono autoritario.

- (_Maldito Kiba, mira que no te puedes quedar quieto_).

- _Y segundo, me contó lo ocurrido contigo con la cerda de Ino. Ya me puedes contar todo, porque de aquí no sales hasta que me lo cuentes todo con pelos y señales._

Shikamaru, a su pesar, sabía que cuando Temari se ponía así, no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. La puso al día, y a cada palabra que le decía, Temari se ponía más furiosa con Ino. Para cuando terminó de contarle todo, Temari parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.

- _No entiendo aún que hice mal. Que se molestara conmigo por hacerla esperar lo entiendo, pero que me trate así, no consigo asimilarlo aún._-dice Shikamaru con la moral por los suelos. Temari lo mira y se sienta a su lado.

- _Oye Shikamaru, tu no has hecho nada malo, es ella la que se ha portado mal contigo, es una amargada, como no tuvo suerte con Sasuke, te eligió a ti y sin embargo, que te ha aportado? Solo penas y tristezas._-Temari se acerca más a él y le abraza, dejando a Shikamaru un poco más tranquilo.- _Yo jamás podría hacerle eso al chico al que amo, aunque me tenga esperando dos horas, mientras el motivo fuera el que tu tuviste, ya que era lo más normal del mundo. Tú llegaste de una misión cansado y necesitabas descansar y lo hiciste, pero ella eso no le entra en la cabeza._

-_Tú sí que me entiendes, no sé como pude elegir a Ino en vez de a ti._-este comentario hace enrojecer a los dos jóvenes.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Sakura….

_- Me da igual hija, siempre que ese demonio está cerca de ti, solo te trae problemas._-dice el padre de Sakura.

_-_ _Cómo puedes decir eso de él, ya me ha salvado la vida varias veces, y por mucho que digas, él seguirá siendo mi amigo. Y otra cosa, no le vuelvas a llamar demonio!_-le responde Sakura a su padre.

- _Sakura, cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre?_-le reprocha su madre.

- _Ya claro, y acaso él puede insultar al chico que ha estado cuidando de mí tanto tiempo? No señora, por muy padre que sea, no permitiré que le insulte de ese modo._-le contesta Sakura.

- _Esto es el colmo de los colmos. O respetas a tus padres, o te vas a enterar jovencita.-le espeta su padre._

- _Mientras vosotros no respetéis mis amistades, no tengo motivos para respetaros a vosotros._-le dice Sakura.

Esto fue suficiente para agotar la paciencia de su padre, hizo un gesto a su mujer y esta fue hacia la habitación de Sakura, ésta miraba con extrañeza y cuando vio a su madre saliendo con una maleta junto con sus pertenencias, se temió lo peor.

_- Ya que te pones en ese plan, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Aquí no eres bienvenida, los amigos de ese demonio, no son bien recibidos aquí._-le dice tranquilamente su padre.

Y dicho esto, le lanzó la maleta a Sakura, lo que provocó que ésta se cayera al suelo; se levantó y miró a sus padres con gesto de odio, abrió la puerta y antes de salir, miró a sus padres y acto seguido dio un portazo y se fue.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en su casa arreglándola toda, ya que estar fuera tantos años, ya os imagináis como estaría la casa. Al poco rato de terminar de limpiarla, se disponía a ir a comprar su ansiado ramen, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Fue a ver quién era y cuando vio a Sakura medio llorando, se le partió el alma en mil pedazos y la hizo pasar. Le ofreció asiento y acto seguido le preguntó que pasaba. Al oir esto, Sakura comenzó a llorar y se tiró a los brazos de Naruto; éste se quedó petrificado ante la reacción de Sakura, y comenzó a ponerse muy pero que muy serio.

- _Qué es lo que ocurre Sakura-chan?_-le pregunta Naruto.

- _Naruto, mis padres me han echado de casa, solo por defenderte, no hacían más que insultarte, y yo intentaba hacerles cambiar de opinión, y como vieron que no iba a cambiar, me dieron la maleta con mis cosas y me echaron._-le dice Sakura entre lágrimas.

- _Qué clase de padres le harían eso a su propia hija?_-dice Naruto a punto de estallar en rabia.

- _Naruto?_

- _Dime._

- _Podría quedarme a vivir contigo?_

- _Ya estás en tu casa. No te voy a dejar vivir en la calle, antes prefiero estar muerto._-le contesta Naruto, mientras abraza a Sakura.- _Bueno, yo tengo que irme, ya que he quedado con Hinata. Volveré sobre la hora de cenar, así que instalate donde quieras, que cuando vuelva culminamos los detalles._- Y dicho esto, besó a Sakura en la frente y se fue.

Este detalle hizo pensar a Sakura y comenzó a hablar con su Inner.

Mente de Sakura:

**Inner Sakura:** _Aprovecha y líate con él._

**Sakura:** _Pero él está saliendo con Hinata. No puedo hacer eso._

**Inner Sakura:** _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._

**Sakura:** _Ni loca, no quiero volver a oirte más, me has oido?_

**Inner Sakura:** _Esta bien, pero luego no vengas llorando._ (Se va)

**Sakura:** _No volveré a llorar._

Bueno, hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, y espero poner el octavo en esta semana o a principios de la siguiente. Próximo capítulo: Odio permanente.

Adelantos:

En este capítulo se verán varias cosas:

- La interesante conversación entre Temari e Ino.

- La discusión en la casa de los Hyuga, entre Naruto, Hiashi y Neji.

- La charla entre Tsunade y Sakura.


	8. Odio permanente 1ª parte

**Capitulo 8: Odio permanente. 1ª parte.**

Ante todo, gracias por los reviews. Segundo, este capitulo lo voy a poner en tres partes, en esta parte hablaré de la discusión en la casa de los Hyuuga. Espero que os guste.

Naruto iba por la calle dispuesto a encontrarse con Hinata, puesto que habían quedado para salir juntos y hablar de algo delicado. Mientras iba por la calle, se encontró con Jiraiya, y comenzó a hablarle.

- _Eh Naruto. Que haces por aki?_

- _Nada, he quedado con una amiga._-le responde.

- _Eh pillin, se nota que has quedado con tu novia, jejejejeje._

- _¬¬ Ero-sennin, podrías callarte, viniendo de ti solo pensarías cosas pervertidas._

Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a Jiraiya con la boca abierta. Al final de la calle se encontraba Hinata, que se había puesto un pantalón corto negro y su camisa blanca. Al ver a Naruto, fue corriendo hacia él, lo mismo hizo Naruto, y en cuanto se juntaron, se fueron hacía el lugar donde tenían previsto hablar. Al llegar a tal lugar, era donde Naruto fue atado durante la prueba con Kakashi, cuando de pronto Hinata comenzó a hablar.

- _Naruto, estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer?_

- _Completamente, sé que seguramente no lo aceptarán, pero yo quiero que tu padre y Neji sepan que vamos en serio._

- _Y si me obligan a separarme de ti, y si…._-Hinata no pudo continuar, ya que Naruto la había callado con un beso.

- _Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a los 4 Hokages anteriores, no permitiría que me separaran de ti. Y tú, también estás dispuesta?_

- _Yo tambien Naruto-kun, pero temo que eso afecte al clan._-dice Hinata jugando con sus dedos indices.

- _A ver Hinata, tu no me dijiste que en tu clan tu solo eras la heredera, que no te tienen en cuenta, que tu propio padre se desentiende de tu entrenamiento?_-le pregunta Naruto.

- _Tienes razón, nunca me han tenido en cuenta, solo me han mirado como la heredera del clan, ya va siendo hora de que me tengan en cuenta, y si no aceptan nuestra relación, simplemente renunciaré a ser la heredera._-dijo Hinata con seguridad en sus palabras.

- _Vamos para allá, y esperemos que nos ayude la diosa fortuna._

Dicho esto, los dos se dirigieron hacia la residencia Hyuuga.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Shikamaru, Temari estaba preparándose para salir a cantarle 4 verdades a Ino, cuando Shikamaru la detuvo.

- _Ten cuidado, xq tngo entendido que Ino cada vez que me mencionan, se pone histérica._

- _Más histérica estaré yo cuando la vea, a mi nov… errr amigo nadie le trata así, y menos esa cerda._-dicho esto se despidió de Shikamaru dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- _Otra como Sakura, pero, que es esto que siento? Todo por ese beso que me acaba de dar? Qué me ocurre?_-se pregunta a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Temari se dirigía hacia la casa de Ino y se encontró por el camino a Chouji, el cual la saludo.

- _Hola Temari-san._

- _Hola Chouji, sabes si tu amiga Ino está en casa?_-le pregunta mientras con su dedo indica su casa.

- _Sí, ahora mismo estuve en su casa. Pero, para qué quieres saberlo, si tu y ella nunca se llevaron bien?_-le dice extrañado.

- Muy _simple, le voy a cantar las cuarenta a esa odiosa por hacerle lo que le hizo a …_

- _Shikamaru verdad?_-le corta Chouji a Temari.- _Ten cuidado, últimamente está muy histérica._

- _Pues a mi aun no me conoce cabreada de verdad. Bueno, me voy._-dicho esto se fue hacia la puerta de la kunoichi.

- _Huy, esto va a acabar en una pelea seguro, yo mejor me piro, no vaya a ser que me relacione con todo esto._-y en un puf desaparecio.

De pronto, se oyó un INOOOOOOO! y por la ventana se asomó la aludida.

Mientras tanto, dos tortolitos se dirigían hacia la residencia Hyuuga, cuando al llegar vieron a una de las criadas, reconoció a Hinata y la saludó con una reverencia.

- _Kari, por favor, reune a mi padre y a mi primo Neji, es urgente, tengo que decirles algo._-y dicho y hecho la criada se dirigió a llamar a su señor.

- _Tengo miedo Naruto, no sé que es lo que puede pasar._-dice con voz temblorosa.

- _No te preocupes, lo entienden por las buenas, o les hago entender por las malas._-dice Naruto seguro de sí mismo.

Al poco rato apareció la sirvienta y les condujo hacia el salón donde se reunía el consejo del clan Hyuuga. Al ver a la pareja, comenzaron a murmurar, hasta que Hiashi les hizo callar. Invitó a los dos que tomaran asiento delante de él, ellos aceptaron y se sentaron, para comenzar a hablar.

- Padre_, Neji, señores del consejo, seguramente os preguntareis para qué os he llamado._-dice respetuosamente Hinata.

- _Más te vale que sea importante Hinata._-dice uno de los ancianos.

- _Haz el favor de estar callado mientras ella habla._-le dice Naruto con una mirada asesina.

- _Naruto, por favor, tranquilízate._-le dice Neji. Naruto se sienta y Hinata continúa hablando..

- Bueno_, como iba diciendo, os he hecho venir aquí porque tengo algo que anunciaros. Quiero comunicaros que desde hace unos días Naruto y yo somos formalmente novios._-esto hace que algunos ancianos se sorprendan, incluyendo a Neji y Hiashi- _y se lo comunico ahora porque tanto Naruto como yo queríamos que supieran que íbamos en serio._

Los ancianos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, hasta que al final uno de ellos habló.

- _Hinata, como heredera del clan respetamos tu decisión, pero no aceptamos a este muchacho como tu novio. Entendemos que ahora quieras estar con él, pero el clan necesita…_

- _El clan, siempre el clan, es que no sabéis decir otra cosa!_-dice Naruto golpeando la mesa.

- _Naruto, tranquilízate por favor._-le dice Neji.

- _No pienso tranquilizarme, no cuando a Hinata nunca la han querido entender, no cuando sus decisiones no son respetadas, no hasta que a ella se le deje actuar sin estar nombrando el susodicho clan._-dice con un aire de ira.

- _Hija, ya sabes que no podemos permitir que cualquier hombre entre en este clan. Puede que este chico, que en su día venció a Neji, abriéndole los ojos, sea ideal para ti, pero no lo es para nosotros._-dice autoritariamente Hiashi.

- _Hinata, yo por mi parte acepto que salgas con Naruto, yo he luchado contra él y junto a él, y sé que es un gran hombre, y que cada día se hace más fuerte. Yo apoyo tu decisión._-dice Neji con seguridad, para sorpresa de Naruto y Hinata.

- _Gracias Neji. No sabes como me alegra que a ti te agrade nuestra relación._-dice Hinata.

- _Ya que Neji esta de acuerdo, entonces haré lo siguiente: someteremos a Naruto a unas pruebas, si las supera, tendrás mi autorización sobre la relación con mi hija._-dice Hiashi convencido. Los ancianos comenzaban a murmurar, pero un gesto del líder los hizo callar a todos.

- _Cuando usted quiera, yo haré todo con tal de estar con Hinata._-dice Naruto levantándose energético.


	9. Odio permanente 2ª parte

**Capitulo 8: Odio permanente. 2ª parte.**

Bueno, pues aquí viene la 2ª parte de este capítulo. Aquí hablaré de la conversación entre Tsunade y Sakura. Perdón si alguno pensaba que sería la pelea entre Temari e Ino, pero todavía quedan incógnitas sobre el asunto. Que disfruten del capitulo.

Sakura estaba en la casa de Naruto, pensando aún si había hecho bien en haberle pedido lo que le había pedido y analizando lo que le había dicho, además de su situación actual. Se arreglo un poco la cara y se fue hacia el despacho de su maestra, ya que tenía la necesidad de contárselo todo. Cuando llegó, se encontró con Shizune, la cual le saludo, ya que iba con prisa por un asunto muy importante. Entro en el despacho y se encontró con Tsunade medio dormida.

- _Tsunade-sama, despierte._-dice Sakura mientras Tsunade se despierta y mira a su alumna.

- _Qué ocurre Sakura?_-le pregunta medio somnolienta.

- _Necesito hablar con usted de un asunto, podemos hablar en el parque de atrás?_-Tsunade se queda confusa, pero accede.

Se dirigieron al parque, era muy grande, lleno de árboles y mucha sombra, además de una paz inquebrantable, ideal para un buen descanso.

- _Bueno Sakura, de que kieres hablar?_-le pregunta Tsunade.

- _Quería que supiera algo que me ha sucedido._-y dicho esto comienza a narrarle todo.

Sakura le relató lo de la discusión con sus padres, como la trataron y como trataron a su amigo Naruto, como la echaron de casa y también que ahora vivía con Naruto en su casa, ya que no tenía donde ir. Tsunade solo podía escuchar y quedarse pálida.

- Y _eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido. Comprende porque tenía que contarselo?_-le dice Sakura un poco triste.

- _Entonces ahora vives con Naruto, y él ha accedido nada más pedírselo tú. Y porque has ido a buscarle a él y no has venido a mí, podría haberlo solucionado?_-le pregunta Tsunade.

- _Porque él fue quien siempre ha cuidado de mí mientras estuvo aquí en Konoha, siempre comprendiéndome y protegiéndome._-le responde Sakura con seguridad.

- _Es porque es muy importante para ti? Sakura, desde que él volvió, has estado muy unida a él, es que lo quieres?_-le pregunta Tsunade haciendo que Sakura se ponga roja.

- _Tsunade, ni yo misma lo sé, cuando me recibió en su casa y me dijo que podía quedarme, me sentí confusa y no sabía que sentía en ese momento, encima sabiendo que siempre que me ayudaba era porque yo le gustaba. Es cierto que le quiero, pero no se si como amigo o como algo más, necesito más tiempo para decidirme._-dice Sakura en un tono bajo.- _Y más ahora que sé que Naruto está saliendo con Hinata._

- _Con Hinata? Esto me huele muy mal. Su clan no le permitirá su relación._-dice Tsunade.- _Bueno, Naruto es fuerte y sabrá desenvolverse, yo mientras tanto buscaré un sitio para ti, de seguro cerca de donde vive Naruto. Hasta entonces, estarás en su casa._

- _Hai._

Sakura se levanta y se marcha dejando a Tsunade con una sonrisa.

Pensamiento de Tsunade:

"_Naruto, se que algún día todos te reconocerán como Hokage, pero es bueno que comiences a entablar amistad con el clan Hyuga._"

Mientras tanto, Naruto volvía contento y entusiasmado, aunque a la vez solo, ya que Hinata tuvo que quedarse para hablar a solas con su padre. Por el camino se encontró con Sasuke.

- _Vaya Naruto, veo que te has recuperado._

- _Que quieres Sasuke no baka?_

- _Tan molesto como siempre, dobe._-Naruto comenzaba a irritarse.

- _Si lo que quieres es bronca, la vas a encontrar._-le dice desafiante Naruto.

- _No, solo estoy buscando a Sakura. Sabes donde está?_-le pregunta.

- _No, y aunque lo supiera no permitiría que te acerques a ella. Tú le has hecho mucho daño y ya la he visto sufrir demasiado por tu culpa._-Le dice Naruto con frialdad.

- _Acaso eres su protector o su novio? Yo creo que no, asi que si lo sabes, dímelo por tu propia seguridad._-le dice con superioridad.

Mientras esto acontecía, Sakura se acercaba por aquellos lares, viendo la discusión que había entre ellos. Se acercó, lo que hizo que Naruto se acercara a ella, en ademán de protección.

- _Sakura, te estaba buscando._-le dice Sasuke.

- _Que curioso, no tenía ganas de verte, pero ya que estoy aquí, te diré unas cuantas cosas. Naruto, puedes dejarnos solos? Pero no te alejes._- Naruto se va a regañadientes.

- _Bueno, y para que querías verme?_

- _Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo que llevo guardando hace tiempo._

- _Cómo qué?_

- _Te acuerdas de mis dos objetivos verdad? Uno ya lo he cumplido, ahora solo falta el de …_

- _Resurgir tu clan?_

- _Sí, eso es. Ya sé que en su día me dijiste que me querías y eso y no te tomé en cuenta, pero en los últimos años, me he sentido muy solo sin ti y sin ese dobe, pero sobre todo sin ti. Al final comprendí que te quería. No podía vivir sin ti. Por eso yo quería pedirte que…_

¡PAF! Se escucha una bofetada, haciendo que Sasuke se cayera al suelo. Arriba, estaba Sakura llorando a la vez que furiosa.

- _Cómo te atreves a decirme eso ahora? Después de todo lo que he pasado, de todo lo que he sufrido, tienes los cojones suficientes para echarme eso en cara? Pues de entrada te digo que te olvides de mí, aunque me duela reconocerlo, aún siento algo por ti, pero tu me has hecho demasiado daño como para perdonarte._

- _No tienes porqué perdonarme. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y no tiene perdón._

- _Entonces ya sabes que hacer, deja a Sakura-chan en paz._-dice Naruto acercándose.

- _Esto no te incumbe dobe._

- _Todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo tiene que ver con él, puesto que al contrario que tú, siempre se ha preocupado por mí y me ha cuidado. No sé si algún día podré perdonarte, pero por ahora, no quiero verte. Vámonos Naruto._

Naruto y Sakura se van dejando a un costernado Sasuke, que aún estaba analizando todo lo que le habían dicho.

Bueno, pues aquí dejo la segunda parte. Para todas aquellas chicas que les guste Sasuke, aviso que habrá SasuSaku. Próximo episodio: 3ª parte de Odio permanente. La discusión entre Temari e Ino sobre Shikamaru.


	10. Odio permanente 3ª parte

**Capitulo 8: Odio permanente. 3ª parte**

Era de noche, por la calle no se veia a nadie, así debería ser, de no ser que una chica rubia de cuatro coletas le estaba gritando a alguien a la entrada de su casa. Era Temari, la cual había ido a casa de Ino para decirle cuatro verdades, debido a los acontecimientos acaecidos con Shikamaru. La aludida se asomó por la ventana y le preguntó que quería, Temari le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella muy seriamente de un asunto. Ino frunció el ceño, pero le dejó pasar (los padres de Ino no están). Ya dentro, Temari e Ino se fueron a la sala de estar y se pusieron a hablar.

**Temari:** He oido que has cortado con Shikamaru.

**Ino:** Porque siempre me tienen que nombrar a ese imbécil?

**Temari:** Se puede saber por qué le llamas imbécil a tu novio?

**Ino:** Corrijo, ex-novio. No quiero tener nada que ver con él, después de lo que me hizo.

**Temari:** Te refieres a que te dejo esperando una hora y pico, porque se quedó dormido ya que vino de una misión agotado?

**Ino:** Y tu como sabes eso?

**Temari:** Tengo mis fuentes. Y respóndeme. (Se le comienza a ver la venita en la frente)

**Ino:** Por qué tendría que contártelo a ti?

**Temari:** Muy simple, porque si no me dices un motivo convincente para que dejaras a Shikamaru, te muelo a palos aquí mismo. Es que no has visto como lo has dejado!

**Ino:** Así que esa es la excusa que te ha contado. Me da igual lo que hiciera, ya habíamos quedado antes de la misión, así que sabía de sobra lo que pasaría si me dejaba plantada otra vez. Que no sería la prime… PLAF

Una Ino cae al suelo, producto de la bofetada que le dio Temari, ante la excusa tan estúpida que le dio Ino. Ino mira a Temari, la cual estaba completamente furiosa.

**Temari:** Yo aún lo quiero, cuando me enteré de que salía contigo me resigné y esperaba que tu le hicieras feliz, pero por una tontería como esa, la cual él no tuvo la culpa, le dejas, encima le destrozas la autoestima? Ino, eres una maldita cerda! Si hubiera sido al contrario, él te habría esperado.

**Ino:** Cállate teñida, si tanto lo quieres, pues vete con él, te lo doy, no quiero a ese holgazán sinvergüenza, que no tiene sentido de la puntualidad.

**Temari:** Eso haré, pero antes te voy a presentar a unos amigos míos.

De pronto, Ino se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pues Temari comenzó a lanzar puñetazos contra ella. Al poco rato, la sala de estar estaba patas arriba, hasta que al final se fueron a la calle. La pelea fue tal, que un Kiba que iba por allí con Akamaru, escuchó todo lo que había y se fue a buscar a Shikamaru. Shikamaru al saber lo ocurrido, salió por el balcón de su casa y se fue hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Al llegar no podía creer lo que vió, Ino tenía la coleta completamente suelta, mientras que Temari ya no tenía sus cuatro coletas, solo tenía su melena suelta. Los dos vieron impotentes la cantidad de golpes que se estaban propinando las dos (Temari no llevaba su abanico pues lo había dejado en casa de Shikamaru), hasta tal punto que ya estaban heridas y comenzando a sangrar. Al ver que no se detenían, Shikamaru se metió en medio, haciendo que los puños le golpearan en la cara, cayendo medio atontado al suelo.

**Temari:** Shikamaru, oh Dios qué he hecho?

**Ino:** Shikamaru…..

**Shikamaru(medio atontado):** Parad las dos. No soporto veros pelear.

**Temari:** Pero ella te…

**Ino:** Cállate Temari!

**Temari:** Que me calle! Te voy a….-se abalanzó contra ella, pero fue detenida por una mano que la sujetó.

**Shikamaru:** Déjala, no vale la pena. Ayúdame.-Temari ayuda a Shikamaru a levantarse- En cuanto a ti Ino, veo que nunca te he importado, eres de lo peor, ahora me doy cuenta. Ahora me pregunto porque me enrolle contigo, que veía en ti que me gustara, ahora ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas que nuestra amistad se acabó para siempre y no quiero volver a verte.

A Ino le comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de los ojos al ver lo que le había dicho Shikamaru, eso le había dolido y bastante. Shikamaru se fue con Temari hacia su casa, dejando a Kiba con Ino.

Perdón, pero al final no salió tan largo. Anuncio y bueno, en el próximo capítulo pondré …. LEMÓN A LO GRANDE. Naruto y Sakura, algo bebiditos se lo montan, y Shikamaru y Temari se profesan un amor nunca visto.

Próximo capítulo: Una noche apasionada.

Dejen sus reviews.


	11. Una noche apasionada 1ª parte

**Capitulo 11: Una noche apasionada 1ª parte**

Hola a todos, por fin voy a poner algo que muchos deseabais ver, pues este capitulo puede herir la sensibilidad de mas de un. Si es tu caso, no leas por lo que más quieras. Sin más contemplaciones, sigo con el fic. Ahí queda eso.

Eran las 11 de la noche en Konoha, las calles estaban ya oscuras y un Naruto iba rumbo a su casa todo ilusionado, pero también muy angustiado, tenía que superar unas pruebas para demostrar ser digno de Hinata, al menos para su clan. El camino se le hizo muy corto, ya que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que llegó a la puerta de su casa sin darse cuenta. Entró y vio a Sakura preparando la cena.

- _Hola Naruto, te estoy preparando el ramen_.-Naruto no respondía.

- _Naruto, te ocurre algo?_-le pregunta Sakura al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba.

- _No pasa nada Sakura._-dice Naruto desganado, pero que a Sakura no convenció.

- _Qué ocurre Naruto? Tu normalmente ya vendrías contento y pidiendo tu ramen como un loco. Hoy no es así, así que algo te está preocupando. Venga, dile a tu amiga lo que te pasa._-dice mientras se sienta junto a él en la cama.

De pronto alguien llama a la puerta, Sakura se levanta para ir a abrir ya que Naruto no estaba de humor. En la puerta se encontraba Tsunade, la cual aprovechó que no tenía trabajo para esa noche y fue a hacer una visita. Sakura la dejo pasar y le ofreció una silla. Entró en la casa pero al ver a Naruto en su estado anímico tan bajo, se empezó a preocupar.

- _Naruto, ha pasado algo en la residencia de los Hyuuga?_-Sakura se queda pálida ante esas palabras.

- _Naruto, qué hacías allí?_-le pregunta Sakura.

- _Fui con Hinata a comunicar mi noviazgo con ella a su clan._-responde Naruto sin ganas.

- _Y no lo han aceptado verdad?_-pregunta Tsunade.

- _En parte sí y en parte no. Me quieren someter a unas pruebas para demostrar que soy digno de Hinata y del clan, y eso es lo que me asusta._-Naruto estaba casi temblando.

- _Naruto, tu no eres así, desde cuando te echas atrás ante un reto?_-le dice Sakura un poco molesta.

- _No es un reto Sakura, es algo que cambiaría mi vida. Y si no supero las pruebas? Me apartarían de Hinata, y eso es peor que me maten._-le responde Naruto.

- _Tsunade-sama, qué opciones tiene?_-le dice Sakura a su mentora.

- _Actualmente no creo que tenga muchas oportunidades. Las pruebas son muy duras, tanto psicológica como físicamente. En lo físico no creo que se deba preocupar, pero en lo psicológico…_-Tsunade se pone pensativa.

- _Eso no me alivia lo más mínimo, pero gracias por la ayuda._-dice Naruto a punto de que le dé un ataque.

Todo se queda en silencio, un silencio sepulcral, un silencio que comparado con un cementerio, allí habría más alegría. Al final, Sakura le pregunto a su mentora que tipo de pruebas psicológicas le podrían someter.

- _Pruebas de calma y compostura, y eso en Naruto, con lo impulsivo que es, no le será nada fácil. Él tiene su propio estilo, su propio camino del ninja, pero ante eso, le viene demasiado grande._-le dice Tsunade con cara de disgusto.

- _Y no podríamos hacer nada por ayudarle?_-le suplica Sakura.

- _Naruto, cuándo te harán las pruebas?_-le pregunta a Naruto.

- _Dentro de un mes, demasiado tiempo para mí. Por qué lo dice?_-le responde.

- _Mañana por la tarde quiero que vengas a mi oficina, y te diré lo que averigüe. Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero te diré una cosa Naruto, como futuro Hokage, no te dejes vencer por tus miedos. Y confía más en ti, seguro que las superas._-Tsunade se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Cuando llega, se para en seco.- _Naruto, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte, te lo debo, tu me ayudaste una vez, ahora me toca a mi devolverte el favor._

A Naruto se le alegró la cara y solo pudo decir un "_Gracias_". Tsunade desapareció por la puerta, mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta. Se dirigió hacia Naruto, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, para intentar ayudarlo.

- _Tranquilo Naruto, yo también te voy a ayudar, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que seas feliz._-le dice Sakura.

Naruto la mira y sonríe, una sonrisa que para Sakura fue como un regalo, y lo cogió de la mano y lo llevo a la mesa, pues el ramen se iba a enfriar. Después de cenar, Naruto iba a preparar la habitación para que Sakura pudiera dormir cómodamente. Sakura al ver esto, se enterneció y le detuvo, haciéndole sentarse en la cama.

- _Naruto, no te molestes, yo dormiré contigo, no te preocupes, porque…_-a Sakura se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

- _Por qué que Sakura?_-le pregunta a Sakura Naruto.

- _Naruto, esta tarde fui a hablar con Tsunade-sama de lo ocurrido hoy._

Flash Back

- _Sakura, he intentado hablar con tus padres y hacerles entrar en razón, pero parece ser que no quieren saber nada de ti._-le dice Tsunade, haciendo que Sakura se ponga triste.

- _Y ahora que puedo hacer?_-le dice Sakura.

- _Tu padre hace poco te ha desposeído de tu apellido Haruno. Ahora mismo no tienes familia oficialmente._-le comenta Tsunade a Sakura.- _Pero hay una solución, si encuentras a alguien que te acepte en su familia, me lo comunicas e iniciaré los trámites para que se te ponga su apellido._

- _Tsunade-sama, arigato._-le dice Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fin del Flash Back

- _Eso fue lo que paso._-termina Sakura.

- No _sabía nada Sakura-chan. Perdona por causarte tantos problemas._-le dice Naruto a su amiga, intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

- _Naruto, tu estas solo. Me preguntaba si…tu…me dejarías…ser…como decirlo…_-Sakura no encontraba las palabras.

- _Sakura, me estas pidiendo lo que yo creo que me vas a pedir?_-le pregunta Naruto asombrado.

- _Sí, Naruto, por favor, me dejarías ser tu hermana, aunque sea hermanastra?_-le dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto la abrazó muy fuerte, Sakura hizo lo mismo, al interpretar ese abrazo como un sí. Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que se separaron. Sakura miró a Naruto muy fijamente, hasta tal punto que le besó; Naruto estaba confundido, pero al final le correspondió el beso, pero no como tendría que ser, se lo correspondió como un amigo con derecho a roce. Los dos se tumbaron en la cama, besándose, acariciándose, hasta tal punto que comenzaron a quitarse la ropa mutuamente. Una vez estando los dos en ropa interior, Naruto comenzó a besar efusivamente el cuello de Sakura, dejando ésta escapar un gemido de placer, sabía que Naruto se lo hacía porque quería hacerla feliz, y ella también quería hacerle feliz, con lo que no se detuvo. Ella comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Naruto, provocándole un escalofrío, mientras él le quitaba el sostén y le besaba el cuello. Una vez se deshizo del sostén, comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Sakura, haciendo que esta gimiera otra vez de placer, mientras era besada. Largo fue aquella caricia, hasta que al final ella lo volteó, quedando Sakura encima de Naruto. Comenzó a besarlo como una loca, mientras con la mano buscaba su miembro; cuando lo encontró, comenzó a moverlo, haciendo que Naruto se excitara más.

- _Sakura, no puedo hacer eso. Yo quiero a Hinata, no quiero per…_-Sakura lo calla con un dedo.

- _Lo sé, no te preocupes, no vas a perder tu virginidad conmigo. Solo disfruta lo que vamos a hacer._

Dicho esto, le quitó a Naruto su última prenda, se incorporó para que Naruto le hiciera lo mismo, y al final acabaron haciendo el llamado 69, ella se metía el miembro de Naruto en la boca mientras él le lamía su zona más íntima. Cuando los dos llegaron al orgasmo, se tumbaron, los dos abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro.

- _Naruto, arigato. Solo espero ser una buena hermanastra._-le dice Sakura entre jadeos.

- _Calla, no serás mi hermanastra, serás mi hermana.- y dicho esto la besó en la frente.- Esto será la única vez que lo hagamos. Y yo también intentaré ser un buen hermano para ti, Uzumaki Sakura._

- _Lo mismo te digo, oni-chan._

Y así se quedaron dormidos, tapados por las sábanas.

Bueno, aquí está la primera parte de esta noche, exclusivamente NaruSaku. En la segunda parte se verá el TemaShika, si con este me esmeré, esperad lo que tengo preparado para Temari y Shikamaru, os dejará sin aliento. Os gustó? Os desilusionó? Déjame tu review.

Próximo capítulo: Una noche apasionada 2ª parte. (Dedicado a mi amiga y colega Temari-Shikamaru)


	12. Una noche apasionada 2ª parte

**Capitulo 12: Una noche apasionada 2ª parte**

Hola a todos, por fin voy a poner algo que muchos deseabais ver, pues este capitulo puede herir la sensibilidad de mas de un. Si es tu caso, no leas por lo que más quieras. Sin más contemplaciones, sigo con el fic. Ahí queda eso. Ahora, a favor a Temari-Shikamaru, ahí tienes tu capítulo, el que tanto deseabas.

Era noche cerrada, y Shikamaru estaba en su casa, más en concreto en su habitación junto a Temari, la cual estaba siendo "curada" por Shikamaru. Shikamaru estaba limpiando las heridas que se había hecho peleándose con Ino, haciendo que Temari de vez en cuando se quejara.

- _Hay que ver lo problemática que eres. Deja de quejarte por todo y aguanta, que ya casi he terminado._-le dice Shikamaru.

- _Ni que fuera tan fácil, esa cerda me ha dejado buena, aunque mejor la he dejado yo._-dice Temari.

- _Se puede saber por qué os peleasteis?_-le pregunta Shikamaru, terminando de curar a Temari.

Temari se queda callada y voltea la mirada, para que Shikamaru no vea el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas. De repente abre la puerta el padre de Shikamaru, al ver como estaban los dos, solo sonrió y le dijo a su hijo que le habían llamado para una misión y que no iba a estar por la noche y puede que en el día siguiente tampoco. Cierra la puerta, dejando a Temari y Shikamaru solos de nuevo.

- _Temari, sigo esperando que me digas porque os peleasteis Ino y tú._-le insiste Shikamaru.

_-_ _Fue por… es que… el motivo era…_-Temari se pone nerviosa, mientras Shikamaru ponía su típica cara de aburrido. Temari lo notó y decidió arriesgarlo todo.- _Fue por ti._

Temari cierra los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo que le fuera a decir Shikamaru. Sin embargo, él no decía nada y ella le miró, llevándose una sorpresa ante la cara de flipao que tenía Shikamaru.

- _Shikamaru, qué te pasa? Estás muy pálido._-le dice Temari mientras intenta que Shikamaru reaccione. En cuanto reacciona, se levanta y se dirige hacia la ventana.

- _Y por qué os peleasteis por mi, si no valgo nada?_-Shikamaru aún seguía con la moral tocada cortesía de la señora "cerda."

Temari, al oír eso, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, sintiéndose mal por como había dañado el corazón de Shikamaru la idiota de Ino; se levantó, se dirigió hacia Shikamaru y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza.

- _Puede que para Ino no seas nada, pero para mí lo eres todo Shikamaru. Así que… snif… no digas que no vales nada… snif… porque para mí eres muy importante._-le dice entre lágrimas Temari. Shikamaru se quedó en estado de shock, intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho Temari.

_-_ _Temari, por qué me dices eso? Es porque te doy pena? O es por otra cosa?_-le pregunta Shikamaru.

- _Shikamaru, a veces pareces tonto. Te lo digo de todo corazón._-se aparta de él y se sienta en la cama.- _Cuando empezaste a salir con Ino, yo me negaba a creerlo, pero cuando volví comprobé que ya habías empezado a salir con ella, con lo que me resigné._-Shikamaru se aparta de la ventana y voltea para mirarla.- _Y hoy cuando llegué y Kiba me contó lo que te había hecho, vi la oportunidad de recuperarte, snif, pero antes tenía que ajustarle las cuentas a esa mujer por haber hecho sufrir al chico al que amo_ (ya está, ya se lo he dicho, qué pensará de mí?)-Temari se lleva las manos a la cara, para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Shikamaru, que la estaba viendo, estaba casi en otro mundo, siempre creyó que entre ella y él había amistad, pero no se esperaba eso. Se acercó a Temari, se sentó a su lado, la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que ella sepultara su cabeza en su pecho.

- _Llora, todo lo que necesites._-le dice mientras le acaricia su melena.

Temari al oír esto, ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pasados unos 15 minutos, deja de llorar, pero no se aparta de Shikamaru. Él no había dejado de acariciarle el pelo, lo que hacía que ella se sintiera bien, a gusto, con la persona que quería.

_- Shikamaru, por favor, yo te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte. Por favor…_-le dice con una mirada suplicante y llena de ternura, que hizo que el corazón de Shikamaru (y de quien no?) se derritiera por completo.

- Dime que lo que has dicho ha sido verdad, que no es lástima lo que sientes por mí, sino un amor puro?-le pregunta Shikamaru a Temari.

Temari no creía lo que había escuchado, Shikamaru la había aceptado, sintiendo un impulso, se le tiró encima, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera, mientras veía a una Temari encima suya. Esta le miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Shikamaru se pusiera completamente rojo.

- _Temari, por qué ..?_-fue silenciado por un beso de la kunoichi.

Shikamaru no se retiró ante ese beso, un beso que en su mente se le hacía ansiado, algo que su cuerpo necesitaba como una droga, y le correspondió. Los dos comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas, mientras ella le abrazaba y él le acariciaba la espalda, provocándole un escalofrío.

_- Eres muy juguetón Shikamaru. No sabía que tenías esos impulsos._-le dice con cara pícara a Shikamaru.

- _Pues yo no sabía que fueras tan traviesa, tirarte así encima de la gente._-le comenta a Shikamaru con unos ojos juguetones, que la desnudaban con la mirada.

Los dos se volvieron a besar, acariciando sus cuerpos uno al otro, mientras jugueteaban con sus lenguas. Shikamaru se puso encima de Temari, mientras con sus manos le iba quitando el kimono, para al final dejar ver el sostén que sujetaban sus senos tan bien definidos (y parecía tonto el Shikamaru eh?). Comenzó a besar esa piel tan deliciosa para él, que a cada beso que le daba provocaba a Temari, haciendo que ésta se excitara más y agarrara la cabeza de su amado, para que no parara de darle ese placer que tanto ansiaba experimentar. Al final ella le volteo y le quitó la camiseta, dejando ver el bien formado pecho de Shikamaru, lo cual casi hace que Temari se vuelva loca. Comienza a acariciarlo mientras sigue besando a Shikamaru, hasta que él se sienta con ella encima, quitándole el sostén mientras besaba el cuello de su amada. Cuando por fin se lo quitó, comenzó a acariciarlos con sus manos, mientras ella le besaba, hasta que de repente Shikamaru notó que los pezones de Temari se habían puesto erectos, lo que denotaba que ella estaba muy excitada. Comenzó a lamerselos, haciendo que a Temari se le escapara un gemido de placer, un gemido que daba igual si alguien lo escuchaba, a esas horas nadie estaba por ahí, y los padres de Shikamaru no estaban en casa. Primero se los lamía, después se los succionaba, se los acariciaba, hasta que al final, ella se quitó de encima y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones a Shikamaru, hasta que se los quitó (casi se los arranca), quedando los dos completamente en ropa interior, salvo ella que ya no tenía el sujetador. Los dos comenzaron a frotarse su entrepierna con el otro mientras se besaban, y de vez en cuando se oía algún que otro gemido de placer. Shikamaru la tumbó y le quitó su última prenda, dejando al descubierto el templo del placer; comenzó a acariciarselo, primero despacio, después acelera el ritmo; ella lo estaba disfrutando y se llenaba de placer, ella también quería llenarlo de placer, pero lo que sentía en ese momento quería disfrutarlo al máximo, hasta que él comenzó a lamerla. Pasado un rato, ella se lo quitó de encima, le quitó su última prenda, dejando al descubierto su miembro, el cual comenzó a moverlo con la mano, primero despacio, para que Shikamaru se fuera acostumbrando, después acelera, provocando que él se excitara completamente. Estaba casi al borde de la locura, hasta que noto algo húmedo en su entrepierna y le dio por mirar, era Temari, que había comenzado a chupársela, haciendo que él se sintiera el mortal más feliz del mundo. Al final, cogió y volteó a Temari, inclinando su miembro para penetrarla, primero despacio, ya que él era virgen, y al notar el pequeño gesto de dolor de ella, cayó en la cuenta de que ella también, así que decidió ir despacito. En cuanto ella se relajó y no sintiera dolor, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, mientras se besaban como locos. Después ella lo volteó y se colocó encima, ahora mandaba ella, se movía hacia atrás, hacia delante, despacio, rápido, los dos estaban al borde del orgasmo, pero Shikamaru la volvió a voltear (querrá terminarlo él no?), y siguió con movimientos rápidos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al orgasmo.

Cuando sus cuerpos se relajaron, los dos seguían abrazados, mirándose a los ojos.

- _Shikamaru, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Nunca pensé sentir esto contigo, puesto que te daba por perdido por esa Ino. Arigato._-le dice Temari.

_- Arigato a ti, no a mí. Estuve ciego al no ver lo que me estaba perdiendo, por eso, nunca te dejaré ir, nunca, mi muñeca de porcelana._-y acto seguido la besó.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Sakura se levantaron, se vistieron, cada uno por separado, puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a verse desnudos todavía. Fueron al despacho de la Hokage para comunicarle la noticia. Ya en su despacho, Sakura comenzó a hablar.

- _Tsunade-sama, ya tengo familia._-le dice Sakura toda emocionada.

Uffff, esto me ha quedado redondo. Hay que ver el Shikamaru, tan ignorante que parecía, jeje. Bueno, aki esta este capitulo. En el próximo, como reaccionarán todos al saber que Sakura será la hermana de Naruto? Cómo le sentará a Hinata? Qué pensará Sasuke al respecto? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Capítulo 13: Sakura se convierte en Uzumaki Sakura.


	13. Uzumaki Sakura

**Capitulo 13: Sakura se convierte en Uzumaki Sakura**

Arigato a todos los que me han estado leyendo y aguantando tanto tiempo. Ante todo muchísimas gracias por los estupendos reviews que tan bienvenidos son para mí y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Era temprano, casi las 8 de la mañana, cuando Naruto y Sakura se levantaron, completamente desnudos, aunque Sakura se vistió más rápido pues le daba vergüenza que la viera Naruto, aunque ya la había visto desnuda la noche anterior, aun no estaba acostumbrada. Al cabo de media hora, ya estaba vestida y para su sorpresa también Naruto. Salieron hacia el edificio de la Hokage, juntos, casi con las manos unidas, un Naruto muy orgulloso y una Sakura la mar de contenta. Al llegar al despacho de la Hokage, se sorprendió de que vinieran tan temprano.

_- Tsunade-sama, ya tengo familia._- le dice Sakura toda emocionada.

_-_ _Nani? Tan rápido?_-dice sorprendida la Godaime.- _Y quien te ha aceptado en su familia?_

Sakura no pudo contestarle, simplemente agachó la cabeza y con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda señaló a Naruto, lo cual hizo que Tsunade casi se cayera de su asiento de la sorpresa, y ya no hablemos como se quedó Shizune. Cuando Tsunade se incorporó, miró a Naruto muy seriamente.

- _Naruto, has tenido algo que ver en esto?_-le pregunta, el cual comienza a sudar frío.

- _No vieja Tsunade, ella me lo comentó ayer por la noche y yo acepté, así de simple._-le responde Naruto totalmente nervioso.

- _No me llames vieja Naruto_ (se le nota la vena en la frente)_, y con respecto a lo de Sakura, estoy muy contenta, no esperaba esto si te soy sincera, pero creo que es lo mejor para vosotros dos, ya que siempre sois como uña y carne._-le dice toda contenta, olvidando el comentario de Naruto.

Tsunade abrió uno de los cajones, sacó el registro de todos los habitantes de Konoha y también la hoja de ninja de Sakura, llamó a Shizune y entre ellas rellenaron todo lo necesario para que todo lo relacionado con lo personal de Sakura estuviera actualizada, así como su nuevo apellido y su nueva dirección.

- _Bueno Sakura, me imagino que vivirás con Naruto. No será necesario que te busque un piso no?_-le dice Tsunade.

- _No será necesario, como bien ha dicho, viviré con Naruto. _(Mira a Naruto)_ Espero que no se te ocurran ideas pervertidas ¬¬._-le dice a Naruto con un tono burlesco.

- _Muy graciosa Sakura ¬¬._-dice Naruto molesto.

- _Listo, entonces ya no es necesario nada más. Espero que os vaya bien. Antes de que se me olvide Naruto, aquí están todos los tipos de pruebas que el clan Hyuuga hace, tanto físicas como psicológicas. Estúdialas bien. Sakura, tú le ayudarás._-dice Tsunade.

Sakura asiente, mientras que Naruto se alegra, cogiendo el pergamino. Los dos se despiden de la Hokage y se dirigen a entrenar. Cuando era la hora de comer, el estómago de Naruto comenzó a rugir, anunciando que tenía hambre. Los dos "hermanos" se fueron a su casa, ya que Sakura se iba a encargar de la comida. Durante el camino, se encontraron con Shikamaru y con Temari.

- _Hey Shikamaru, que haces por aquí? No te habías muerto?_-le dice Naruto.

- _Tsk, que problemático eres a veces Naruto. Simplemente ya estoy mejor._-le contesta Shikamaru.

- _Y tu que haces por aquí, con Sakura?_-le dice Temari a Naruto.

- _Esto… pues…_-dice Naruto completamente pillado.

_- Pues no se si lo sabréis, pero esta noche quisiéramos hacer una reunión con todos, ya sabes con quienes. Temari, si quieres venir con tus hermanos, podéis venir, es que tenemos que comunicar algo muy importante, y quisiéramos que todos estuvierais._-dice Sakura.

- _Muy bien, yo se lo diré a mi grupo y al de Lee._-dice Shikamaru.

- _Yo se lo diré a mis hermanos._-dice Temari.

- _Yo iré a decírselo al grupo de Hinata, Sakura, vienes conmigo?_-le pregunta Naruto a Sakura.

Sakura asintió, y se fueron a buscar a Kiba y a Shino, que se los encontraron por el camino, y después a la mansión Hyuuga, que tuvieron algún que otro problema para poder hablar con ella. A la noche, todo estaba preparado en casa de Naruto, la casa estaba arreglada, una mesa en medio del salón con todo tipo de aperitivos. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, era el grupo de la Arena.

- _Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, cuanto tiempo sin veros._-grita alegremente Naruto mientras va y saluda a sus amigos.

- _Hola colegas, como es esto? Los dos acaso vivís juntos?_-pregunta Kankuro.

- _Ya lo sabrás, jeje._-dice Sakura sonriente.

Al cabo de media hora, ya estaban todos reunidos y habían llegado en este orden: grupo de Shikamaru, grupo de Neji, grupo de Hinata y por último Sasuke.

- _Quien coño te ha dicho que vinieras?_-grita Naruto a los cuatro vientos.

_-_ _Se lo he dicho yo Naruto, esto también le incumbe._-responde Sakura.

- _Grrr, bueno, si has sido tú me aguantaré las ganas de romperle la cara._-dice enfadado Naruto.

Ya en la mesa, todos se sentaron, en el centro estaban Naruto y Sakura, mientras que los otros estaban sentados así:

Temari Shikamaru Tenten Neji Lee Kiba Kankuro Ino

Hinata Tenten Naruto Sakura Shino Sasuke Gaara Chouji

- _Y a todo esto, para que nos has reunido Sakura-frentuda?_-dice Ino.

- _No empieces ya._-dice Chouji.

- _Bueno, esto no es fácil para mí._-comienza a decir Sakura.- _No lo sabéis, pero mis padres me echaron de casa y me han desposeído del apellido Haruno._-termina diciendo.

- _El caso es que necesitaba una familia que la acogiera, así no sería Sakura "a secas"._-continua Naruto.

- _Al grano._-dice Sasuke.- _Que os habéis liado o qué se yo y lo queréis decir?_

- _Sasuke no baka, cállate._-dice Naruto con la paciencia prácticamente agotada.

- _Pues desde esta mañana, ya no soy Sakura "a secas", sino Uzumaki Sakura._-termina Sakura, dejando a todos consternados ante tales palabras.- _Sí habéis oído bien, soy la nueva hermana de Naruto._

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, hasta que al final Shino habló.

- _Felicidades por ti Sakura. Si es lo que tu quieres, nadie de aquí te lo puede reprochar._-dice sin ganas (que raro que hable)

Al final, todos se pusieron a hablar con todos, pero Sasuke se puso a hablar con Sakura, jalándola del brazo hacia un lugar apartado.

- _Sakura, esto no será una broma de mal gusto no?_-le pregunta Sasuke.

- _No lo es Sasuke, y si quieres un consejo, te digo que me dejes en paz, ya que no pienso detener a Naruto si se te abalanza._-le responde Sakura segura de sí misma.

- _Como si me diera miedo ese dobe. Entiendo que aún estés enfadada conmigo con lo que hice, y no pido tu perdón, pues no lo tiene. Pero me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos._-termina diciendo con tono seguro.

- _Y nunca podré perdonarte, pero no creo que podamos ser amigos, hasta que al menos me inspires confianza. Ahora si me disculpas, me reclaman._-le dice mientras se va, pero Sasuke la coge del brazo.- _Déjame ya en paz_ (En un tono un poco más alto y molesto)

- _Ocurre algo Sakura-neechan?_-dice Naruto al oír a Sakura.

- _No pasa nada Naruto-niisan. Es solo que Sasuke ya se iba._-dice mientras mira a un Sasuke totalmente confundido.

Sasuke se fue, pero antes de salir, miró a Naruto con una cara muy seria y enfadada, haciendo que Naruto simplemente le ignorara. En cuanto salió, todo volvió a como estaba antes, cuando Hinata se puso a hablar con Sakura.

- _Sakura, me permites un momento?_-le dice tímidamente.

- _Claro Hinata. Vamos hacia el balcon._-le contesta.

En el balcón….

_- Sakura, por qué fuiste a pedírselo precisamente a Naruto? Y no me mientas, que puedo detectar si me mientes._-le dice completamente seria, haciendo que Sakura sude frío.

- _Bueno, en un principio no sabía dónde iba a vivir, pero fui a ver a Naruto que era el único con el que tenía confianza, y me ofreció su casa para vivir hasta que la Hokage encontrara un pisito para mí, pero en cuanto me comentó lo de mis padres, solo podía acudir a Naruto._-le dice con cierto aire de tristeza.

- _Sakura, aún no me has contestado a mi pregunta. Te lo pondré más fácil. Tu quieres a Naruto?_-le pregunta Hinata, con ganas de saber la verdad.

- _Le quiero, lo reconozco, pero como si fuera un hermano para mí. Él solo tiene ojos para ti, de hecho cuando llegó de tu casa, venía hecho polvo, pues temía perderte si no pasaba las pruebas._-Hinata se queda sorprendida.

- _Menos mal, porque si intentabas quitarme a Naruto, no te lo iba a permitir._-le dice muy seriamente.

- _Por eso no te preocupes, no soy de esas. Pero sí te digo que voy a ayudarle en todo lo que pueda para que supere esas pruebas de tu clan._-le dice segura Sakura.

- _Entonces, no habéis hecho nada indecente no?_-le pregunta Hinata, en ese momento aparece Naruto.

- _Hola Hinata, que hacéis aquí tan solas y apartadas?_-pregunta inocentemente Naruto.

- _Cosas de mujeres, bueno, os dejo parejita, que seguro tenéis cosas de que hablar. Sayonara._-dice Sakura mientras se va a hablar con Ino.

En ese lugar, Naruto y Hinata se quedan solos, completamente mudos y sonrojados, no habían estado ni 24 horas separados y se comían con la mirada.

- _Naruto, estoy preocupada, vas a pasar más tiempo con Sakura que conmigo, y eso me incomoda._-dice a Naruto con unos ojos muy tiernos.

- _No me dirás que estás celosa no?_-Hinata solo dice "_un poco_"- _No lo estés mi niña, es cierto que antes me gustaba, pero ahora mismo, en este corazón, solo hay sitio para ti._

- _Naruto, arigato gomainase._

Y ahí, se abrazaron los dos, delante de todos, haciendo que a Neji le empezara a salir vapor por la cabeza. Iba a separarlos, pero Tenten le sujetó, diciéndole que no les moleste, que no era asunto suyo, además de que él mismo lo había aprobado. Neji le contesta que eso tendría que hacerlo en un sitio más íntimo, no delante de todos.

Mientras que en otro lado, Shikamaru estaba hablando con Temari, cuando Kankuro se puso a su lado.

- _Bueno señor problemático,… err quiero decir Shikamaru_ (ante la mirada asesina que le dio Temari)_, qué te traes con mi hermana Temari?_-le pregunta a Shikamaru, que se pone completamente rojo al recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior en su casa.

_- Kankuro, eso es asunto nuestro, pero como eres mi hermano, te lo diré y espero por tu bien, que te lo calles ante Gaara, puesto que a él le entraría ganas de matar a Shikamaru. Él y yo estamos saliendo._-le dice Temari a su hermano, que se queda de piedra.

- _Pero como es posible eso, pero no estaba saliendo con la Ino esa?_-le pregunta totalmente sorprendido.

- _Shhh, baja la voz, que te oirá Gaara o la Ino-cerda esa. Ya te lo contaré en cuanto volvamos a la Arena, pero hasta entonces, espero que seas una tumba, o sino vete cavándote una._-le dice con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- _Lo que tú digas, bueno, voy a darle a la botella._

- _Este hermano no cambiará nunca._-dice con la gota típica en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Sakura se levantarón, se vistieron y desayunaron, pero cuando iban a salir, se encontraron con Hinata a punto de tocar la puerta.

- _Hinata, que haces aquí? No tenías que estar entrenando?_-pregunta desconcertado Naruto.

- _Mi padre quiere que tú y Sakura vayáis con Neji, Tenten y Sasuke a una casa de campo que tenemos cerca de la playa, quiere averiguar si de verdad eres digno del clan._-le dice Hinata.

- _Me imagino que también irás tú no Hinata?_-dice Sakura.

- _Sí, pero ahora voy a ir a comprarme algo para la playa, puesto que no tengo ningún bañador decente_ ("_Quiero dejar a Naruto impresionado_").

- _Pues te acompaño, yo tampoco tengo ninguno, y no quiero que mi hermano tenga a una hermana sin ropa de baño, no crees Naruto?_-le dice a Naruto, que se pone completamente colorado, lo cual no pasa inadvertido por Hinata.

- _Esta bien Sakura, Naruto, ve a hablar con mi padre, para que te dé los detalles de cuándo iremos y todo lo relacionado. Nos vemos esta tarde en donde tú sabes._-dicho esto le besa en la mejilla.

- _Ni muerto faltaría a esa hora. Que os vaya bien._-dice mientras se despide de Sakura y de Hinata mientras se iban a comprar.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo 13. Da la sensación de que Hinata se está poniendo celosa de Sakura, y ya no digamos como le ha sentado a Mr. Seriedad (Sasuke). Próximo capítulo: Una casa de aguas termales.

Previews para algunos:  
- El primer gran lemonazo entre Naruto y Hinata.  
- La confesión de Tenten hacia Neji y su primera noche ¿"romántica"?  
- La pequeña discusión entre Sakura y Sasuke.

No sé si lo pondré en partes o no, pero os aviso, las parejas que habrá serán cuatro, NejiTenten, NaruHina, SasuSaku y una cuarta que será sorpresa. Dejen sus tan ansiados reviews. Por cierto, las respuestas a los reviews en la dirección que pondré en mi perfil.


	14. Una casa de aguas termales

**Capítulo 14: Una casa de aguas termales.**

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Espero que este capítulo os guste. Como en estas navidades no he subido ningún capítulo, pondré las partes de Neji y de Sasuke, dejando el lemonazo de Naruto y Hinata para el siguiente. Gomen por este cambio tan repentino. Feliz año 2006.

Era un lunes por la mañana, todos se habían reunido en la puerta de Konoha para salir. Estaban Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi y Hiashi; se disponían a salir cuando Hiashi habló de que la casa estaba a media jornada de camino. El camino fue sin mayores complicaciones, pero había tensión en el ambiente: Sasuke estaba detrás de Naruto mirándole con cara de pocos amigos, ya que Sakura estaba muy pegada a Naruto, mientras que Hinata iba a un lado de Neji toda celosa de Sakura.

- "_Espero por el bien de Sakura que no haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir. No voy a permitir que vuelva a hacer con Naruto lo que hizo aquella noche_"-piensa Hinata para sí misma.

Flash Back

Hinata y Sakura volvían de las compras en el supermercado donde se compraron unos trajes de baño, cuando Hinata se paró en seco.

- _Qué ocurre Hinata?_-le pregunta Sakura.

- _No me respondiste a lo que te pregunté antes puesto que Naruto intervino, pero ahora no está, así que ya me estás respondiendo._-le dice Hinata mirando a Sakura muy seria.

Sakura comenzó a sudar muy frío al recordar lo que ella hizo con Naruto aquella noche, y sabía que si mentía, Hinata lo sabría de inmediato.

- _Bueno, algo hicimos, pero…_-comienza a decir Sakura.

- _Lo sabía, se te notaba mucho._-mira a Sakura con mirada homicida.

- _Espera Hinata, no te niego que hicimos algo, pero en todo el rato, Naruto no paraba de decir que no debía porque te quería y no deseaba hacerte daño. En cuanto lo dijo, paré de inmediato._-decía Sakura con la mirada agachada.

- _Pues te lo voy a decir una sola vez y escúchalo bien: ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacer nada con Naruto allí en la casa de la playa, porque si lo haces, acabo contigo. Claro?_-le pregunta.

- _Clarísimo jeje._ "_Espero que lo de acabar conmigo lo diga en broma_"-responde Sakura.

Fin del Flash Back

Al llegar a la casa al atardecer, Hiashi los reunió en el centro del patio exterior.

- _Bueno, Neji y Tenten, vosotros dos ya sabéis donde tenéis que ir. Sasuke, tú irás al ala sur, a la habitación 3, mi sirvienta te dirá donde está,_ (Sasuke se va con la sirvienta) _Hanabi, tu dormirás con Sakura en la habitación 5_ (Sakura se va con Hanabi_), Hinata, vete a tu cuarto, Naruto y yo tenemos que hablar._-termina diciendo Hiashi.

- _Ok padre._-responde Hinata.

En cuanto se van todos, Naruto y Hiashi se quedaron solos mirándose frente a frente a los ojos. Al final Hiashi le dijo a Naruto que tenía que estar tres días durmiendo con su hija solos, pero que se comportara como un hombre, puesto que tenía pensado ponerle a prueba. Naruto solo sonrió y le dijo que protegería a Hinata con su vida y que se sentiría orgulloso de él. Hiashi se volteó y se fue (este hombre, más serio imposible), mientras Naruto se fue en dirección a donde se fue Hinata.

Partte de Neji y Tenten

Ya era de noche, y en la habitación de Neji y Tenten…

- _Neji, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en lo nuestro._-le dice a Neji que había terminado de ducharse.- _Me parece que en todo este tiempo, no hemos hecho nada que una pareja normal hubiera hecho._-le dice Tenten.

- _Como qué?_-responde Neji seriamente.

- _Neji, por favor, sabes que hemos dado una imagen de que éramos una pareja feliz, pero yo me siento un poco sola, en 6 meses aún no me has…_-Tenten se para al ver que Neji se le acerca, al llegar a ella, la cogió por la cintura, la abrazó y después, se acercó a ella muy lentamente, hasta que al final la besó, haciendo que Tenten estuviera viviendo un sueño, un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar. Cuando se separaron, le preguntó a que vino eso, y le respondió que él también lo necesitaba, puesto que necesitaba decirle algo muy importante. Le cogió la mano, se arrodillo ante ella y sacó una caja (de dónde la habrá sacado?).

- _Tenten, aceptarías… casarte… conmigo?_-le dice todo rojo, con la mirada perdida en vete a saber donde (si es que estas declaraciones cuestan). Tenten no sabía que estaba pasando, todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

_-_ _Neji, hablas en serio? Me estás pidiendo lo que creo que me estás pidiendo? Dime que esto no es un sueño?_-le pregunta completamente asustada.

- _Es un sueño hecho realidad, y sí, querrías casarte conmigo, con Hyuuga Neji?_-le responde un poco más tranquilo que antes. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Tenten se le echó "literalmente" encima, besándolo con una pasión desenfrenada.

- _Claro que sí Neji, estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras._-decía entre llantos de alegría.

Los dos al final, fundieron sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso, que se torno en apasionado, los dos comenzaron a desnudarse e hicieron el amor allí mismo, sin importar si alguien les molestara, a fin de cuentas, que les importaba ahora a ellos. Eran felices y ya está. En cuanto terminaron, se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Parte de Sasuke y Sakura (Aficionados al SasuSaku, ya comienza)

Sakura se fue con Hanabi al cuarto de ésta, al llegar comprobaron que se trataba de una habitación con dos camas, muy bien decorada.

- _Sakura, últimamente he notado a mi hermana un poco rara. Sabes a qué puede ser debido?_-le pregunta Hanabi.

- _No, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo saber porque puede ser._-Sakura le cuenta lo de Naruto y ella (lo de que son hermanos) y como le molestó a Hinata (omitiendo la escena romántica).

- _Así que era eso, mi hermana celosa, no me lo esperaba en ella._-dice sonriendo.

- _Las personas cambian mucho, y no son siempre como parece. Bueno Hanabi, voy a ver a Naruto, que seguro se habrá liado con las maletas._-Sakura abre la puerta y se va en dirección a la habitación de Naruto y Hinata.

Mientras iba hacia allá, escuchaba una especie de gritos, los cuales reconocía de sobra, eran de Naruto. Se dirigió allí lo más rápido que pudieron llevarla sus pies y cuando llegó, vió a un Naruto sentado con las piernas entrelazadas y esperando una explicación.

- _Sakura, espero que me expliques esto._ (Apunta a una zona de la maleta) _DÓNDE ESTÁ EL RAMEN QUE HABÍA METIDO? T.T_-dice con lagrimones en los ojos, mientras Hinata lo miraba y le abrazaba por la espalda intentando reconfortarlo.

_-_ _Lo siento Naruto, pero tuve que quitarlo porque estaba caducado._-le responde Sakura.- _Si te hubieses comido eso, de seguro enfermarías._

- _NANI? CADUCADO?._-Naruto se va hacia una esquina, se sienta de espaldas a las chicas y comienza a formar círculos con el dedo índice en el suelo y susurrando "_No hay ramen, no hay ramen._"

- _Bueno Naruto, yo me voy a ir a los baños termales, te vienes o te quedas con Hinata?_-le pregunta a Naruto.

_- Es verdad, y de paso ves los trajes que compramos, nos quedaban divinos._-dice Hinata con una sonrisa pícara, sabiendo como iba a reaccionar su Narutillo.

- _Quéééééééé? Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan en bañador? Eso no me lo pierdo, enseguida os alcanzo chicas, que me voy a cambiar ahora mismo._-dice Naruto comenzando a quitarse la camisa.

- _Etto Naruto._-dice Sakura.

- _Ehn?_

- _Me pasas la bolsita esa, es que tuve que meterla en tu maleta._-le dice mientras lo mira con cara de corderito degollao.

- (_Serás, ya verás, en secreto compré un bikini aún más ajustado que el que tu compraste, jejejeje. A Naruto solo le atraigo yo jajajaja_)

Naruto le dio la bolsita y las dos chicas salieron rápido para no ver a Naruto en trapos menores (pero si ya lo han visto, xq se van?) Al poco rato, todos estaban en los baños termales, incluido Sasuke. Primero llegaron Sasuke, Naruto y Neji, y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, aunque entre Naruto y Sasuke había alguna que otra discusión.

- _Espero que no babeéis cuando veáis a Tenten en bikini, es bastante sugerente._-dice Neji con cara pervertida y babeando de solo imaginarlo.

- _Si ya… ¬¬_-dicen Naruto y Sasuke a la vez.

- _Oye dobe, espero que no te abalances sobre Sakura en cuanto la veas._-le mira con preocupación.

- _Tranquilo baka, no le voy a hacer daño. Recuerda lo que habíamos hablado hace poco._-le dice Sasuke.

Flash Back

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron primero a las aguas termales de aquella mansión, y comenzaron como siempre.

- _Qué haces aquí?_-le grita Naruto.

- _Lo mismo que tú._-le responde fríamente.

- _Sasuke, aunque me alegra de que hayas vuelto, solo espero por tu bien que no vuelvas a hacer llorar a Sakura-chan, xq si lo haces…_(levanta un puño y se lo acerca)

- _Lo he captado; Naruto, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo._

- _Uchiha Sasuke pidiéndome consejo, eso es un notición._-dice con los ojos bien abiertos.

- _No te emociones mucho, es sobre Sakura, quiero que vuelva a confiar en mí, porque yo la amo, ahora lo sé, me di cuenta de ello hace poco y no sé como hacérselo entender._-dice, pero Naruto le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- _A buenas horas te das cuenta dobe_ (Sasuke le mira con cara homicida_), tendrías que haberte dado cuenta hace un par de años, así ella no sufriría de la forma en la que le hiciste sufrir._-le dice Naruto.

- _Y? Me vas a ayudar o no?_

- _Solo te puedo decir que tienes que volver a ganarte su confianza de nuevo._

- _Ya está?_

- _Sí, y mucho es, te recuerdo que ahora soy su hermano y me preocupo por ella mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Y bueno, ahí llega Neji, de esto ni una palabra eh?_

- _Ok._

Fin del Flash Back

La primera en llegar fue Hinata, con un bikini tan ajustado y sugerente, que a los tres chicos casi se desangran en la piscina producto de la hemorragia nasal que les produjo. Naruto se tiró hacía ella, la cogió y la llevó a una esquina, mientras con su cuerpo tapaba lo más posible a Hinata, mientras pensaba "_Este cuerpo solo lo miro yo, jejejejeje_"; Tenten llegó después con otro bikini bastante sugerente, lo que hizo que Neji casi se desmayara por falta de sangre en su cuerpo, se juntaron y comenzaron a besarse y todo ese royo en otro lado; hasta que al final llegó Sakura, con un bikini igual de sugerente que el de Tenten, al verlo Sasuke, salió despedido de la hemorragia nasal, volviendo a entrar en ella de no ser a que se chocó con el techo.

- _Sakura-chan, no enseñes tanto por favor._-dice Naruto, mientras en su cabeza abundaban pensamientos pervertidos.

- _Hinata va enseñando más que yo, a ella no le dices nada?_-le dice molesta.

- _Por qué te crees que la estoy cubriendo con mi cuerpo?_-le contesta igual de molesto.-"_Así solo yo contemplo este cuerpazo que tiene mi novia, jejejejejeje_"

Sakura entró y se puso entre Naruto y Sasuke, el ambiente no era muy bueno, ya que Sasuke no hacía más que mirar a Sakura (y quien no) y esto a Sakura no le gustaba nada.

- _Sasuke, por favor deja de mirarme así, me incomodas._-dice Sakura incómoda.

- _Sakura, es que así, que quieres que haga ese dobe, pues mirarte. Si no fueras mi hermana y no tuviera novia, estaría igual que él._-Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada, por no hablar de Hinata a su lado.

- _Ejem, Naruto, a mí todavía no me has dicho nada._-dice Hinata mirándolo muy seriamente.

- _No te puedo decir nada, porque no tengo palabras para la mujer más hermosa del mundo que tengo a mi lado, es que me las arrebatas Hinata._-Hinata se quedó muy sorprendida, a la vez que Sakura y Sasuke, pensando a la vez "_Este es Naruto?_"

Después de una hora en remojo, Naruto se fue con Hinata a pasear, Neji y Tenten se fueron a la habitación y de ahí no salieron hasta la noche. (y ahí es donde ocurre su parte), mientras que Sakura se quedó con Sasuke, pues no le apetecía salir de allí.

- _Sakura, estas muy guapa con ese bañador, te queda muy bien._-le dice Sasuke.

- _No me halaga nada de lo que me digas._-responde con indiferencia la aludida.

- _Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas de que siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar? Dímelo y lo haré._-suplica Sasuke (siiiii sufre Sasuke, ésta es mi venganza jejejeje)

- _Que te des un buen golpe contra esa columna, no te fastidia. Pero qué haces?_-dice Sakura al ver como Sasuke sale y se golpea la cabeza contra la columna.

- _Satisfecha?_-dice mientras de su cabeza sale un hilillo de sangre.

- _Sasuke, de verdad estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea?_-dice sin creérselo Sakura.

- _Todo lo que sea necesario, Sakura, ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir, yo te quiero, siento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde y no haberlo hecho antes de irme, pero quiero empezar otra vez desde cero. Es posible?_-le pregunta Sasuke.

- _Sasuke…_-se quedó estupefacta.

Bueno, pues aquí esta todo, os gustó, no os gustó, quereis más, dejadme vuestro review. Aviso, dentro de poco abriré mi web, este es el enlace para que le vayais echando un vistazo, pero aún no está terminada. www.onubadivx.foros.st. Reviewssss pleaseeeee! Próximo capítulo: La protegeré con mi vida.


	15. La protegeré con mi vida

**Capítulo 15: La protegeré con mi vida.**

Bueno, por fin se sabrá quien es la cuarta pareja que aparecerá aquí. Jejejejejejeje. Os dejo con el capitulo.

Naruto y Hinata iban por el jardín de esa mansión, caminando juntos, los dos con un kimono encima del bañador/bikini (no pensarán que irían así, para que a Hiashi le diera algo si ve a Hinata con tan poca ropa), cogidos de la mano. Cuando llegaron a la sombra de un árbol, Naruto se sentó dejándole un sitio a Hinata para que se sentara en su regazo (hay que ver que romántico soy). En cuanto se sentó, los dos comenzaron a besarse, abrazarse, promesas de amor eterno, bla bla bla. En cuanto pararon, Hinata se puso muy seria con Naruto.

- _Naruto, por qué a Sakura le dices cosas tan bonitas y a mí me dejas la última?_-le dice a Naruto seriamente.

- _Hinata, es que no esperaba verte con ese bikini, no me malinterpretes, en cuanto te ví, simplemente me aseguré de que solo yo pudiera contemplar tu hermoso cuerpo. Dios, tu cuerpo es el cuerpo de una diosa._-le dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla con la mano.

- _Naruto, arigato por decirme esas palabras tan bonitas. Espero corresponderte de la misma forma._-y acto seguido le besó, tan apasionadamente que en el momento en el que le faltaba el oxígeno a sus pulmones pararon.

- _Con estas muestras de cariño, me bastan, solo espero cuidarte de la forma que te mereces._-comienza a acariciarle el pelo.

- _Naruto, sé que algún día serás un excelente Hokage. Lo sé._-le mira con una dulzura que incluso este autor se la comería a besos.

Después de 10 minutos de más carantoñas, los dos se fueron a dar otro paseo, pero ya por el bosque, no sin ser avisados por la sirvienta para que no tardaran mucho. Mientras iban por el bosque, comenzaron a escuchar unos jadeos.

- _Naruto, que es eso? Lo oyes?_-le dice Hinata algo preocupada.

- _Sí, yo también lo he oído, que te parece si averiguamos de donde proceden?_-a los dos se le puso una cara pícara y fueron a comprobar de donde venían esos jadeos.

Mientras iban en dirección hacia donde se oían semejantes jadeos, iban oyendo más y más, tales como "_Sí, sigue así_", "_Más rápido_", y ustedes se imaginarán. Cuando parecía que llegaban, se subieron a un árbol y sin hacer ruido enfocaron sus miradas hacia el posible lugar de procedencia. Lo que vieron no se lo imaginaban ni en pintura, por no hablar que se pusieron colorados a la 5ª potencia: eran Kakashi y Anko haciendo el amor allí en el bosque. Ninguno de los dos podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos; los dos se miraron y decidieron irse de ahí sin hacer ruido puesto que no era muy moral y decente estar espiando a una pareja mientras están "entregándose" a su amor. Cuando llegaron, Hiashi estaba ahí, firme, haciendo sudar frío a los dos jóvenes.

- _Dónde fueron?-_les preguntó fríamente (anda viejo, piensa un poco)

- _Fuimos a dar un paseo._-le dice Hinata.

- _No hablaba contigo Hinata, hablaba con Naruto._-le responde secamente.

- _Mire Hiashi-sama, me da igual que sea el padre de Hinata, pero no quiero que le hable así. Y sí, como bien ha dicho Hinata, fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque. Es que ya no puedo ir con mi novia a ninguna parte sin que digamos a dónde vamos ni qué vamos a hacer? Por favor, queremos un poco de intimidad para nosotros._-le responde Naruto desafiante.

Hiashi simplemente bufó y les dijo que esa noche tendrían visita. Los dos se miraron y se fueron a su cuarto. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, todos estaban reunidos, todos menos Neji y Tenten, que ya sabrán ustedes dónde estarían no? Bueno, pues estaban como esperando a alguien, cuando unos golpes a la puerta les llamó la atención. La sirvienta abrió la puerta dejando ver a Kakashi y a Anko entrar (agarrados de la mano eh?) Todos se quedaron de piedra al verlo, además de que Naruto y Hinata se pusieron color tomate a la 5ª potencia al recordar lo que vieron en el bosque.

- _Hola Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hiashi-sama, Hinata, Hanabi._-saluda cordialmente Kakashi.

- _Llegas tarde Kakashi, no pierdes esa mala costumbre._-dice Hiashi.

- _Es Kakashi, siempre llega tarde a todas partes._-dice Sakura, mientras Anko la fulmina con la mirada.

- _Kakashi-sensei, es Anko-sensei su novia?_-le pregunta Hanabi.

- _Sí Hanabi bonita, mi Kakashi es mi novio, y dentro de poco nos vamos a casar._-responde Anko.

- _No tenías por qué dar tantos detalles._-le reprime Kakashi.

- _Pues me alegro por ustedes dos. Anko, a ver si haces que no llegue tarde a la boda, que te puede dejar esperando un buen rato._-le dice Naruto inocentemente mientras Kakahsi piensa "_Este Naruto sigue igual de impertinente_".

- _Tranquilo Naruto, de eso ya me encargaré yo._-dice Anko mientras le dice algo a Kakashi muy bajo, haciendo que se ponga muy rojo.

El resto de la velada fue sin mayores complicaciones, cuando ya terminaron, todos se iban a dirigir a sus habitaciones, Hinata se fue primero puesto que Naruto tenía que hablar con Hiashi y Sakura esperó a que terminaran pues tenía que hablar con su hermano.

- _Naruto, espero que no hagas nada con mi hija._-le dice fríamente (joder abuelo, es que no van a dejar que se diviertan ellos solos por la noche?).

_-_ _No haré nada Hiashi-sama. Se lo aseguro._-le responde Naruto, maldiciendo las ganas que tenía de estar con Hinata a sus "anchas".

Cuando Naruto salió, se encontró con Sakura, la cual estaba esperándole. Él se acercó a ella y le preguntó qué le pasaba; ella respondió que no sabe que hacer con Sasuke, puesto que estaba decidido a que ella le perdonara y que le permitiera seguir como estaban antes.

- _Mira Sakura, solo te puedo decir que si quieres perdonarlo y darle una oportunidad, solo tú puedes hacerlo. Pero como ese dobe te haga, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, te haga soltar una sola lágrima, no dudare en matarlo._-le dice Naruto.- Y ya no digamos hacerte algo malo.

_-_ _Algo malo? A qué te refieres?_.-le pregunta mientras se le infla la vena en la frente.

- _A nada nada. Bueno, me voy que Hinata me debe estar esperando._-Naruto se va corriendo.

- _Naruto, sé que te preocupas mucho por mi bienestar, pero no te preocupes, si intenta hacerme llorar o algo malo, seré yo quien acabe con él._-y dicho esto se va a la habitación junto a Hanabi.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su habitación, se paró en seco y recordó lo que Hiashi le dijo, tragó saliva y entró con cuidado. Al cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta, tuvo un espectáculo que no se podía imaginar: Hinata estaba con un camisón que se transparentaba completamente, haciendo que a Naruto se le despertaran los bajos instintos (y a quien no?)

- _Hinata, estas muy hermosa, pero no crees que ese camisón muestra mucho?_-le dice al borde de un ataque de locura?

- _Esta visión es solo para ti Naruto, puesto que yo soy tu novia._-y dicho esto le abrazó y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.

Naruto sabía que no debía hacer nada con ella, ya que se lo aseguró a Hiashi, pero Hinata lo estaba excitando muchísimo y no podía contenerse. Los dos se echaron sobre el piso mientras se besaban, los dos lo deseaban, estaban seguros y querían entregarse al otro, hacer al otro suyo completamente, así que no se contuvieron. Naruto comenzaba a besar el cuello de Hinata mientras ella ahogaba unos gemidos de placer, la estaba llenando de placer y cada vez más ella separaba más sus piernas para dejar a Naruto ponerse encima suya. Cuando ocurrió, Naruto y Hinata estaban muy rojos, se volvieron a besar, pero de pronto Naruto paró en seco; su cara antes como la de un cachorrito se volvió muy seria.

- _Qué pasa Naruto?_-le pregunta completamente preocupada.

- _Calla, detecto una presencia, y me suena ese chakra._-Naruto se viste (solo se pone los pantalones) y sale a las afueras.

No solo salió él, sino tambien Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Kakashi y Anko. Sakura se había quedado junto a Hanabi para protegerla, y Hiashi hizo lo mismo. Todos miraban a todas partes, hasta que al final Naruto se cansó y se adelantó.

- _Sé que estás ahí Deidara, así que sal ahora mismo._-grita bien fuerte Naruto.

De inmediato surgió Deidara de vete a saber donde y se puso delante. Naruto se puso muy furioso, ya que ella había intentado matarle cuando estaba con Jiraiya.

- _Naruto, quien es ella?_.-pregunta Sasuke.

- _Ella es Deidara, un miembro de Akatsuki._-responde Naruto, haciendo que todos se pongan en guardia.

- _Así que tú eres el que mató a mi novio. No creí que fueras tan joven. Pero da igual, tu me quitaste a mi novio, ahora te dejaré a ti sin novia._-dice mientras se prepara.

- _De qué novio hablas?_-dice Sasuke.

- _Me parece que habla de tu hermano Itachi Sasuke._-dice Neji.

- _Quietos, ella es mía._-dice Naruto adelantándose.- _Quieres matar a Sakura? Inténtalo, pero tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, maldita zorra._

- _Ni hablar, te ayudaré._-dice Sasuke, pero es detenido por Kakashi.

- _Déjale hacer, me parece que esto si tiene que ver con él, quiere matar a alguien de su familia. Solo le ayudaras si está en problemas._-dice Kakashi.

Los dos se miraron frente a frente, Deidara comenzó usando un ataque explosivo, pero Naruto lo esquivo. Se puso detrás de ella dispuesto a golpearla, pero en su lugar apareció un tronco. Surgió por encima golpeándolo, pero apareció otro tronco. Los dos estaban muy igualados, pero a Naruto se le acababa el chakra.

- _Me da igual, esa puta va a morir esta noche. No dejaré que mi amado Itachi se quede sin venganza._-dice Deidara. Esto fue lo que a Naruto le colmó la paciencia.

- _Cómo has llamado a Sakura-chan?_-dice Naruto.

- _Puta, zorra, guarra, asquerosa, mujeriega, quieres que siga?_-le grita Deidara(que alguien traiga jabón para lavarle la boca).

- _Ahora mismo te reuniras con Itachi maldita hija de puta._-y dicho esto comenzó a concentrar chakra, haciendo que el kyubi apareciera, cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras iban surgiendo las colas. Cuando iba surgiendo la 4ª, Deidara sonrió.

- _Mira quien tengo conmigo._-y le muestra a Hinata, que la habría capturado con algún doble. Al ver esto Naruto, se quedó sorprendido, mientras Hiashi, Hanabi y Sakura venían corriendo diciendo que habían pillado a Hinata.-Vas a atacarme estando ella de por medio?

- _Ahora verás!_-grita Naruto, y luego comienza a gritar, haciendo que surjan las nueve colas del Kyubi. Naruto estaba completamente furioso.

- _Hay que detenerlo, no puede controlar tanto poder aun._-dice Sakura.

- _No podemos meternos._-dice Tenten.

- _Por qué no?._-dice Sakura.

- _Naruto está muy concentrado, confiemos en él._-responde Neji. Todos se quedan mirando.

Naruto estaba mirando a Deidara, mientras ideaba un plan para acabar con ella. Al final atacó de frente, aun sabiendo que Hinata estaba siendo usada de escudo; Deidara lanzó un kunai explosivo, pero Naruto lo golpeó (más bien el chakra) devolviéndolo. Deidara se preparaba para pararlo con Hinata, pero lo que no se esperaba es que una copia de Naruto la agarrara con una fuerza increíble, haciendo que Hinata se liberara, quitándose de en medio mientras veía a Naruto con una copia preparando el Odoru Rasengan, el cual lo estampan contra el pecho de Deidara, aun sujetada por la copia, levantando una gran polvareda. Cuando se despejo el humo, se pudo ver a una Deidara completamente partida por la mitad, sin vida, mientras que Naruto estaba abrazando a Hinata acariciándole el pelo.

- _Siempre te protegeré con mi vida, no importa quien sea, no permitiré que te vayas de mi lado._-decía Naruto mientras Hinata solo lloraba de felicidad en su pecho.

Los demás aún no se lo creían, Naruto había liberado todo su poder solo por proteger a Hinata; a Hiashi no le quedaron dudas, era digno de su hija, y un gran hombre, había podido comprobar lo fuerte que era y cómo fue a proteger a su hija, además de la estrategia no era el de un chuunin, ni eso ni su poder ni autocontrol.

- _Ese era Naruto?_-pregunta Sasuke.

- _Lo veo y no lo creo._-dice Sakura.

- _Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Debo comunicar esto a Tsunade-sama._-y dicho y hecho tanto Kakashi como Anko desaparecieron.

Naruto se tranquilizó y se fue junto a Hinata a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, todos se fueron a Konoha, puesto que Tsunade les habían llamado. Cuando llegaron al despacho, solo estaba Shizune. Ella les condujo a la parte alta del edificio y vieron a Tsunade, y no solo eso, estaba todo Konoha reunido allí. Miraron y pudieron ver tambien a Gaara, Kankuro, Temari abrazada a Shikamaru y al resto. Tsunade hizo un gesto a Naruto, el cual se adelantó.

- _Konoha, he aquí a un gran ninja, que ha sido capaz de acabar con un miembro de Akatsuki, Deidara, que era considerada como una criminal de rango S. Por ello, y estando deliberando con el consejo, Naruto queda ascendido al rango de Sannin, puesto que el poder que me han descrito, solo es propio de un Sannin._-dicho esto sonrió a Naruto y le dio un beso en la frente, lo que a Hinata le dio un poco de celos.

_-_ _Tsunade, no sé qué decir._-dice Naruto totalmente confundido.

- _Kakashi y Anko me contaron todo, y tal como te comportaste, creo que es lo más sensato. Ten aquí la bandana que te corresponde como el 4º Sannin._-le dice Tsunade mostrándole una bandana con el símbolo del zorro en la frente.- _Desde este momento, nace el clan Uzumaki, cuyo líder es Uzumaki Naruto y único miembro por ahora es Uzumaki Sakura. Un fuerte aplauso para ellos._

Toda Konoha comienza a aplaudir, haciendo que a Naruto se le salten las lágrimas. Hinata fue hacia donde estaba su amado y delante de todos le besó allí, sin importarle nada. Al final, Naruto tenía que decir algunas palabras.

- _No sé qué decir, es todo tan repentino. Pero solo hay una cosa que quiera decir en este momento, lucharé por Konoha y por todos sus habitantes._-todo el mundo comenzó a vitorearlo, haciendo a Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que siempre había sido mirado con malos ojos, el ninja más reconocido de todos.

Bueno, que tal ha quedado? Pues aquí termina la 1ª saga, la saga en la que Naruto se gana la confianza de todo el mundo. De aquí en adelante me centraré en el ShikaTema y SasuSaku, sin dejar el NaruHina, pero aparecerá menos que antes, ya que Naruto y Hinata estarán de misiones hasta el cuello. No os preocupeis amantes del NaruHina, seguirá habiendo, y el gran lemonazo que prometí será en el próximo capítulo, es que se me ocurrió esto mientras estaba escribiéndolo y claro, no desaproveché la oportunidad.

Próximo capítulo: Uzumaki Naruto, el 4º Sannin. Dejen sus reviews.


	16. Uzumaki Naruto, el 4º Sannin

**Capítulo 16: Uzumaki Naruto, el 4º Sannin**

Bueno, este es el último capítulo de este fic, pero no os preocupéis. Al final de este fic os pondré algo que os gustará seguro. No será muy largo el capítulo, pues poco queda que poner, salvo el lemonazo. Que lo disfrutéis.

Amanece en Konoha y un chico rubio, que antaño todos le odiaban, ahora era el ninja más reconocido de todos. Se giró y vio a una peliazul a su lado, durmiendo como un ángel, mientras en la habitación de al lado estaba la chica de la cual estuvo enamorado de pequeño pero que ahora es su hermana. Todo parecía demasiado bueno, y creía haber tenido un sueño, pero al ver la bandana de Sannin, no le quedó ninguna duda de que fue real. Se levantó despacio para no intentar despertar, pero unos brazos fuertes le agarran y lo tumban de nuevo.

- _Buenos días mi amor._-le dice Hinata.

- _Buenos días mi florecilla._-le dice tiernamente mientras le da un beso en los labios.- _Cómo descansaste?_

- _Muy bien, y más si estoy a tu lado. Por fin conseguiste tu sueño, no es maravilloso?_-le dice Hinata.

- _He conseguido parte, ahora solo falta ser el próximo Hokage._-dice mientras le sonríe.

- _Bueno, qué piensas hacer, señor 4º Sannin?_-le dice Hinata con picardía.

- _Oye, no me llames así, que me haces sentir viejo._-le dice mientras le hace cosquillas.

- _Jajajaja, para, sabes que no las aguanto, jajajaja._-dice mientras se retuerce de la risa hasta que Naruto se detiene y se pone a su lado, a pocos centímetros de ella. Se iban a besar allí mismo, de no ser que cierta hermana de cierto chico rubio se tira encima.

- _Hola Naruto-nichan, hola Hinata-chan. Ya tan acaramelados tan de madrugada?_-les dice mientras abraza a Naruto por la espalda.

- _Sakura, no me des esos sustos y no me rompas el punto. Deberías respetarme, ahora que soy un Sannin._-le dice con ironía.

- _Oh perdone su señoría._-dicho esto Naruto y Hinata se miraron con miradas cómplices y se tiraron a por Sakura, para hacerle más cosquillas.

- _Ahora verás._-decían los dos.

- _No, parad ya, jajajaja, no me hagas cosquillas, jajajaja, no en el pie no, jajajaja._-seguía mientras Naruto y Hinata le hacían cosquillas. Así seguían de no ser que alguien llama a la puerta, Naruto dice que un momento (que fue más 10 minutos).

- _Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?_-dice Kakashi.- _He estado esperando varios minutos._

- _Bueno, será que nos has pegado tu costumbre de llegar tarde a todos sitios y tenernos esperando._-le dice Naruto.

- _Puede ser. Naruto, la Hokage os quiere a ti, a Hinata y a Sakura en su despacho de inmediato._-y dicho esto desaparece.

- _Qué querrá Tsunade-sama?_-dice Sakura por detrás.

- _Vete a saber. Esa vieja ya va a empezara darme lecciones y cosas así._-dice mientras termina de recoger todo.

Al rato los tres salen de la casa rumbo al despacho del Hokage. Mientras caminaban, Naruto iba cogido por su brazo por Sakura, mientras que a Hinata la tenía cogida por la cintura. Por el camino se encuentran con Shikamaru, pero lo que vieron no se lo esperaban: estaba haciendo una casa.

- _Shikamaru, qué haces?_-dice Naruto completamente extrañado.

- _Pues estoy haciendo mi casa, por qué lo preguntan?_-dice tranquilamente.

- _TU CASAAA?_-dicen todos.

- _Sí bueno, es problemático tener que contároslo, pero Temari y yo vamos a vivir aquí en cuanto la termine._-dice, pero se oye una voz de dentro.

- _Shikamaru, deja de hablar y échame una mano._-le dice Temari.

- Temari-chan, sal un momento.-le dice Sakura y la aludida sale.

- _Ah, estabas hablando con ellos. No lo sabía, vamos a parar Shika-kun._-dice mientras sale del edificio, toda llena de polvo.- _Perdonad las pintas, pero cuanto antes terminemos mejor._

- _Vaya Shikamaru, veo que no he sido el único que se va a vivir con la novia eh?_- y le da unos codazos, haciendo que Temari y Shikamaru se pongan como tomates.

- _Naruto por favor, no los avergüences más._-le dice Hinata con una mirada que hace que Naruto la bese fugazmente ahí delante de todos.

- _Ok ya me callo mi princesa._-dice Naruto y Hinata solo pudo decir un "sí".

- _Vaya Naruto, no esperaba que ella te dominara tan fácilmente._ (Hinata la fulmina con la mirada) _Bueno bueno_ (carraspeo)_, y a dónde van?_

- _Vamos a la oficina de Tsunade, a ver que quiere._-responde Sakura.

- _Temari, os dejan vivir juntos? Vamos, tus hermanos y los padres de Shikamaru?_-pregunta Sakura.

- _Pse, pues Gaara y Kankuro digamos que esperan la oportunidad para matarme por "secuestrar" a Temari, y mis padres, bueno, me soltaron un rollo y me dijeron que me vaya a vivir con ella a otro sitio, xq en casa no nos dejarían estar a solas._-comenta Shikamaru, mientras Temari le abrazaba amorosamente.

- _Bueno, espero que te vaya bien amigo, nosotros nos vamos porque sino a la vieja no la aguantará nadie. Ja ne!_-dice Naruto mientras se va, dejando a Temari y Shikamaru volviendo a lo que estaban.

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina, lo primero que oyeron fue un broncazo de Tsunade. Después de que les soltara toda la bronca, les dijo lo que quería.

- _Bien Naruto, supongo que sabrás que ahora tendrás misiones de rango A y S no?_-le dice Tsunade.

- _Solo dígame cuál es y yo la haré._-dice Naruto decidido.

- _Bueno, antes de nada, tu formarás grupo junto a Hinata y a Sakura._ (Los tres se miran y comienzan a abrazarse y todo eso) _Pero solo con la condición de que Hinata y Sakura se conviertan en Jounins, sino tendrás que ir solo Naruto._-esto ultimo lo desanimó.

- _Nosotras podemos pasar la prueba de Jounins. Cuándo quiere que la hagamos?_-dice Hinata completamente decidida, mientras Sakura la secunda.

- _Ahora mismo, si son capaces de superar una misión con Naruto de líder. Quiero que vayáis al País del Arroz a recoger a una persona que conoce el paradero de Orochimaru, y que lo protejáis y lo traigáis hasta aquí. Entendido?_-dice Tsunade, mientras Naruto respondía afirmativamente.- Salís mañana por la mañana.

Naruto, Hinata y Sakura se fueron hacia su casa, pero Sakura recordó que tenía que quedarse a dormir en casa de Ino, y le pidió a Naruto que empacara por ella. Él, como buen hermano, accedió mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer con Hinata el resto del día. Dejaron a Sakura en casa de Ino y se fueron a su hogar; al llegar, los dos empacaron sus cosas (Naruto también empacó lo de Sakura) y se sentaron en el sofá, abrazados uno contra el otro.

- _Hinata, no sabes el alivio que sentí cuando me dijo que irías en mi grupo. Al menos así siempre estaré contigo protegiéndote._-le dice mientras acaricia la melena de la joven Hyuuga.

- _Naruto, a mí también me alegró pues me entristecía el pensar que estaría lejos de ti. Te quiero muchísimo como para pensar que algo malo te pueda pasar._-y dicho esto le besó.- _Naruto…_

- _Qué Hinata? O.O_-fue lo único que pudo hacer, puesto que Hinata estaba cerrando todas las ventanas y cortinas, para cuando terminó comenzó a quitarse la camisa, haciendo que Naruto sude frío.

- _Hinata, no te parece muy atrevido hacerlo ahora? Y si viene Sakura y nos pilla?_-dice Naruto mientras ve como Hinata se va desnudando.

- _Ella no lo sabrá, pues no vendrá estoy segura de ello._-dice mientras va quitándose el pantalón. (_Claro que no vendrá pues se lo pedí yo, jejejejeje de esta no te escapas Naruto_)

- _Si tú lo dices…_-Naruto no quiso discutir más y se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar los dos jóvenes en ropa interior. Comenzaron a besarse, estando Hinata encima de Naruto, mientras éste recorría con sus manos los muslos de su amada, mientras ella acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su amado. Al poco rato, Naruto le quitó el sostén, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera muy roja; le preguntó si no quería que se lo quitara, pero ella le pidió que continuara. Comenzó a succionar los pezones de Hinata con cuidado, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, siguió así hasta que la tumbó delicadamente sobre la cama, mientras besaba su cuello y con sus manos le quitaba la última prenda íntima de ella. Se agachó, y Hinata sabiendo lo que venía, separó levemente sus piernas, cuando un sentimiento de placer la inundó, con lo que no pudo reprimir un grito de placer. Mientras Naruto la lamía, ella no paraba de gemir y decir "_Naruto-kun, te quiero_", hasta que al final, él se quitó su prenda y se dispuso a introducirse en ella. Comenzó despacio, pero un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Hinata, haciendo que se aferrara muy fuerte a Naruto, él por su parte siguió hasta que la penetró completamente, parando un rato para que se relajara. En cuanto se relajó, comenzó a mover su cadera, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se llenaran de placer y disfrutaron ese momento hasta lo más mínimo, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Naruto salió de ella y se puso a su lado, mientras ella abrazaba a su Naruto.

- _Naruto, arigato. Lo de hoy ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._-dice Hinata ligeramente sonrojada.

- _Hinata, gracias a ti he podido cumplir parte de mi sueño. Tú eres lo único que me mantiene con vida, tú y mi hermana Sakura. Haré lo posible para que os sintáis orgullosas de ti._-dice mientras acaricia el rostro de Hinata.

- _Naruto, vamos a arreglar esto un poco, y limpiemos las sábanas, no quiero que venga Sakura y vea esto._-dice mientras señala una mancha de sangre.

- _Te hice mucho daño?_-dice Naruto.

- _No te preocupes, es normal la primera vez. Pero al ser contigo, nada me puede hacer daño._-dice mientras abraza a Naruto.

Los dos dejaron todo tal como lo encontraron al principio, limpiaron las sábanas y la casa de paso, y de tanto ajetreo llegó la noche y se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, estaban los tres dispuestos a salir en su misión. Naruto fue al frente y detrás iba Hinata y Sakura.

- _Definitivamente, he tenido muchos problemas, pero ha merecido la pena._-dice mientras las dos chicas le miran con intriga.- _Ahora tengo una hermana_ (Sakura le sonríe) _y tengo una novia muy guapa_ (Hinata se sonroja, pero sonríe)_, y encima soy Sannin_. Ahora empezaremos una nueva vida.

_-_ Empezaremos de nuevo Naruto, una nueva vida juntos, los tres.-dice Hinata.

- Sí Hinata, los tres siempre estaremos juntos.-dice Sakura mientras se alejan por un camino.

FIN

Bueno, pues como todo fic, llegó el final de esta primera saga. No es desaniméis, porque entre que preparo la siguiente, estaré escribiendo un fic que será un Naruto x Ino, llamado "Distintos pero iguales", que constará de unos 5 capítulos. Después continuaré esta gran historia, puesto que aun quedan cosas que desvelar, como por ejemplo:

Ino y Kiba comenzaran una relación amorosa.

Sasuke y Sakura comienzan a retomar la relación que dejaron. Les dejará Naruto?

Temari y Shikamaru vivirán juntos. Tendrán dificultades con sus familiares?

Tenten y Neji se van a vivir a una casa cerca de donde van a comprar Naruto y Hinata su casa.

Próximamente la 2ª parte de esta historia: Empezar de nuevo.

Agradecimientos:

Agradezco los reviews de estos usuarios que siguieron esta historia y espero que sigan con la siguiente:

- Aradio Akimichi

- Temari-Shikamaru

- Chibi Hinata

- Robin05

- Shaman1

- Pandora

- Marion-asakura

- Hinaru90

- Tsubasa89

- サクサス

- Arbol de Cerezo

- Hao Asakura

- Hatoy

- Thami

- Tere-chan

- Gabe Logan

- Alice Airadiel

- Nadeshiko-Uchiha

- Sakuritaharuno14

- Saita

- Uzumaki Hinata

- Sakata Sakeki

- ScottBelmont00

- Deray

- Terpsícore

- Umino Megumi

- NejiTenten

- Naoko Andre

- Jaide112

- Eme al cubo

- Pilikita-sakura

- Hinata Hyuuga

Bueno, pues me despido hasta el próximo fic de Naruto, que lo pondré la semana que viene, snif, es que me podeis, es la emoción. Hasta la semana que viene. Nos veremos en los reviews de vuestras historias.


	17. 2ª saga Prólogo: Shikamaru y Temari

**2ª saga. Capítulo 1: Prólogo (Shikamaru y Temari)**

Bueno, pues aquí está el tan esperado fic que todo el mundo que me contacta por el Messenger deseaba, primero pondré unos prólogos para que entendáis qué ha pasado en los 5 años entre la 1ª saga y esta. Primero el turno de Shikamaru y Temari.

Ha pasado un año desde que Shimakaru y Temari se casaron (a las dos semanas del nombramiento de Naruto como 4º Sannin), todo era felicidad entre ellos, y más cuando a los 9 meses Temari tuvo cuatrillizos (vaya semental está hecho el vago este de Shikamaru), tres preciosas niñas y un niño. Las niñas se llamaban Kaori, Shizuki y Maya, y el niño se llamaba Shika (al Shikamaru le daba pereza pensar en un nombre, así que puso el suyo cortado). Las niñas eran como la madre, rubias menos una, que tenía el pelo como su padre, negro. El chico era clavadito al padre en todo, menos en el carácter, típico de su madre.

Vivían en una casa construida por ellos mismos, cerca de donde vivía Naruto antes, ya que esa zona quedaba cerca de la Academia Ninja. De vez en cuando iba por allí Naruto (que fue el padrino del chico) e Ino (que fue la madrina de una de las niñas, para disgusto de Temari) para verles; también iba Gaara siempre que podía para ver a sus dos ahijadas (Gaara de padrino? Embutido en uniforme? Eso es una novedad!). Los dos ninjas no tenían misiones, ya que todavía tenían que cuidar a sus hijos hasta que pudieran entrar en la Academia. Shikamaru había cambiado algo, no mucho, ya no decía su típica frase de "Qué problemático", ahora decía "Qué remedio", ya que muchas veces tenía que hacer cosas cuando Temari estaba ocupada con sus dos niñas clavaditas a ella. Shikamaru siempre estaba con su hijo y con su otra hija, jugando algunas veces con ellos o simplemente, echarse a ver las nubes, algo que a Temari no le disgustaba nada, ya que de vez en cuando, la familia entera se ponía a ver las nubes cuando no había nada que hacer en la casa y los niños/as estaban tranquilos.

Bueno, aunque cortito, ya sabéis más o menos como les ha ido la vida a este par. Próximo prólogo: Sakura y Sasuke. Dejen sus reviews.


	18. 2ª saga Prólogo: Sasuke y Sakura

**2ª saga. Capítulo 2. (Sakura y Sasuke)**

Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo (mejor dicho el prólogo) de lo que ha ocurrido en estos 5 años entre estos dos.

Sasuke ya ha recuperado sus tierras del clan Uchiha y todo parece ir viento en popa para él, ha conseguido que Sakura confíe en él, pero aún le cuesta que ella empiece a tirar baba, pero se lo toma con calma. Ahora forma equipo junto a ella y a Shana Takamura, hermana menor de Yunn Takamura. Esto fue decidido hace 2 años debido a un encuentro con Akatsuki con Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shana y Yunn, con lo cual al volver Tsunade cambió los equipos antes predispuestos de la siguiente forma:

Equipo 1: Naruto, Hinata y Yunn

Equipo 2: Sasuke, Sakura y Shana

Sakura se encuentra incómoda cuando Shana se acerca a Sasuke pero no le da importancia ya que la espina del sufrimiento que Sasuke le ha hecho pasar aún no ha desaparecido. Sasuke también le da igual cuando Lee intenta ligar con Sakura, pero sabe que ella, aunque lo niegue, sigue profundamente enamorada de él, ya que Naruto, su hermano, se lo había dicho, a sabiendas de que si Sakura se entera, lo iba a pulverizar.

Bueno, tambien es cortito como el anterior, pero esto es lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos. En el próximo prólogo, explicaré como le ha ido a Naruto y a Hinata, y también quienes son Yunn y Shana Takamura. Reviewsssssss.


	19. 2ª saga Prólogo: Naruto y Hinata

**2ªsaga. Capítulo 3 (Naruto y Hinata)**

Pues aquí otro capítulo para esta historia, esta vez para Naruto y Hinata. Espero que os guste.

En estos años Naruto y Hinata han estado un poco ocupados con las misiones que la Hokage les encargaba cada dos por tres. Pero aun así han podido continuar con su relación y algunos mejorar sus relaciones con otros clanes: Naruto ya era bastante popular y ahora el sueño de muchos ninjas pequeños era el ser como él; y Hinata ya era más aceptada por su clan. Ahora estos dos están comprometidos y tienen pensado casarse dentro de 6 meses. En su grupo ya no está Sakura Uzumaki, ya que ha sido cambiada al grupo de Sasuke, y en su lugar ha sido puesto Yunn Takamura, un ninja que junto a su hermana Shana Takamura (ahora en el grupo de Sasuke) fueron los únicos supervivientes de un ataque de Akatsuki a su aldea por el bijuu que tiene sellado Yunn en su cuerpo. No se sabe que bijuu está encerrado dentro de Yunn, pero éste no solo es un jinchuruki, sino que también tiene una técnica de línea sucesoria, llamada Ryuugan, que permite ver el futuro próximo (hasta 20 segundos), detectar el calor corporal de una persona y ser inmune a las técnicas ilusorias; pero el usar esta técnica agota mucho y por eso no la usa con frecuencia. Naruto y Hinata son los encargados de vigilarle puesto que no se fían mucho en la aldea de él, algo que a Naruto le irrita bastante, ya que no se conoce mucho sobre su bijuu y que poderes le pueden otorgar a su portador.

Fin de los prólogos. Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo: Problemas. Sasame Fuuma. Algunos previews.

- Sasame abraza a Naruto.

- Hinata celosa.

- Sakura desconfiada.

- El amor oculto de Yunn.

- El amor oculto de Shana.

Reviewssss onegai.


	20. 2ª saga Capítulo 1: Sasame Fuuma

**2ª saga. Capítulo 4: Problemas, Sasame Fuuma.**

He vuelto, aviso que el capítulo ha sido un poco improvisado. Aki comienza la 2ª saga. Que la disfruteis.

Naruto y Yunn estaban entrenando mientras Hinata estaba descansando después de pelear contra Yunn. El ninja parecía que no se agotaba, pero Naruto tampoco, en estos años había conseguido controlar su fuerza y energía y canalizarla para así poder tener más resistencia. Al cabo de 30 minutos, terminaron el entrenamiento algo cansados.

**Hinata:** Lo que hay que ver, casi 1 hora peleando y apenas estáis cansados.

**Yunn:** Esto solo ha sido un precalentamiento, no crees Naruto?

**Naruto:** Es cierto, pero he de reconocer que a ti no se te da tan mal chaval. (Escucha unas voces) Yunn, mira quien viene por ahí?

**Shana(gritando):** Onii-chan!

**Yunn:** Por favor, que alguien me libre de ella.

**Shana:** Oni-chan, dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando.

**Naruto:** Aquí entrenando, pero os dejamos solos. Hinata, te vienes? (Pone cara pícara)

**Hinata:** Claro. (Otra cara pícara) Os dejamos parejita.

**Yunn:** QUÉ HAS DICHOOOOOO?

**Naruto:** Nada nada. (Desaparece junto a Hinata en un poof)

(Silencio sepulcral)

**Shana (triste):** A veces creo que no me quieres.

**Yunn:** No es eso Shana, solo que ya eres mayorcita.

**Shana:** No puedo evitarlo, eres la única familia que tengo. (Le abraza) No quiero perderte.

**Yunn:** No te preocupes por eso. (Le acaricia el pelo) No acabarán tan fácilmente con tu hermano mayor. (Comprueba la hora) Nos vamos a comer?

**Shana:** Claro.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Konoha…

**Shikamaru:** Esto es demasiado problemático. Por qué tenemos que ir de picnic con Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Sasuke.

**Temari:** No tienes remedio. Hay algo que te guste?

**Shika:** Mama, papá es así, ya lo sabes.

**Shizuki:** Mama, estarán los hijos de Neji-sama?

**Temari:** Puede ser. Venga aburrido, que llegamos tarde.

Shikamaru: Qué remedio.

**Temari (acercándose):** Me encanta que te pongas así. (Le acaricia muy provocativamente)

**Shikamaru:** Como sigas así, no podré contenerme ni delante de los niños. (Temari ríe y se van)

En ese momento, una chica de cabello anaranjado…

**Chica:** Esta es la villa de Naruto-kun? Es muy bonita.

**Guarda:** Nombre y Aldea de la que provienes.

**Sasame:** Mi nombre es Fuma Sasame y vengo del País del Arroz a ver a Naruto Uzumaki.

**Guarda:** Pase por favor. Le avisaremos enseguida.

**Sasame:** Gracias.

En una parte apartada en el bosque, en un claro, todos los ninjas se habían reunido. Naruto miraba con no mucha confianza a Sasuke que estaba mucho tiempo con su hermana Sakura, hasta que llegó Neji con Tenten y sus dos hijas y su único hijo.

**Tenten:** Ohayo.

**Neji:** Hola Hinata.

**Hinata:** Neji-nisan, cómo estás papi? (En tono burlesco)

**Amy:** Papá, quién es él? (Apuntando a Naruto)

**Tenten:** Es Uzumaki Naruto, el 4º Sannin hijita.

En ese momento aparece un ninja en un poof.

**Ninja:** Naruto-san, tiene visita de una habitante del País del Arroz.

**Naruto:** De quién se trata?

**Ninja:** Se llama Fuuma Sasame.

**Sakura:** Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verla no crees Naruto?

**Sasuke:** Quién es ella?

**Sakura:** Solo una amiga que conocimos, y mi hermanito quería verla mientras le curaba una herida en el hombro, el muy pillín.

**Naruto (suplicando):** Sakura, por favor.

**Kaoru:** Ohayo Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama!

**Naruto:** Hola ahijada. (La coge en brazos) Como está mi niña favorita?

**Tenten:** Vaya, si que te tiene cariño.

**Temari:** Lleva desde ayer preguntando cuando vería a su padrino, o como ella le dice, a su tío.

**Shikamaru:** Bueno, por qué no empezamos ya?

**Naruto:** Yo me iré a buscar a Sasame. Hinata, apartales, yo vengo enseguida. (La besa y se va)

**Hinata:** "Naruto, espero que no hagas nada"

Bueno, algo corto pero vamos. Qué les ha parecido? Próximo capítulo: Ella no se queda en nuestra casa.


	21. Ella no se queda en nuestra casa

**2ªsaga. Capítulo 5: Ella no se queda en nuestra casa.**

He vuelto con otro capítulo. He podido comprobar que el anterior o no ha gustado, o nadie lo ha leido. Sea como fuera, aquí está el siguiente.

Naruto ha ido a por Sasame Fuuma, una chica la cual había conocido durante la misión con Jiraiya y Sakura al País del Arroz. Cuando llegó a la entrada, se encontró con ella, la saludó y ella al verle, se dirigió hacia él corriendo, abrazándolo nada más llegar, haciendo que Naruto sude frío, a la vez que la aparta.

**Sasame:** Qué pasa Naruto?

**Naruto:** Sasame, no es por nada, pero no me abraces, que ya estoy prometido y no quiero causar malas impresiones.

**Sasame:** No pasa nada, había oído algo y venía a felicitarte.

**Naruto:** Gracias. Nos vamos?

**Sasame:** Claro, a dónde?

**Naruto:** A un descampado que hay cerca del bosque, allí estaba de picnic con unos amigos hasta que me comunicaron tu llegada.

Mientras iban hacia el lugar, iban hablando de muchas cosas ocurridas durante estos años, hasta que Sasame se paró en seco.

**Sasame:** Naruto, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

**Naruto (algo asustado):** "Espero que no se me declare" Dime…

**Sasame:** Es sobre qué hago aquí. Los clanes del País del Arroz se han reunido y están de acuerdo con crear una nueva Villa de ninjas, pero para ello necesitamos un kage, y todos se especializan en ataques con chakra, como tú. En resumen, que quieren que tú seas su kage y les ayudes a derrotar a Orochimaru, para recuperar su honor e instaurar la Villa de la Luz.

**Naruto:** No me lo puedo creer. Pero eso se puede considerar como traición a Konoha, no puedo aceptar o rechazar así sin consultarlo. Estoy muy alagado por lo que me dices, aceptaría con gusta ayudaros, pero ser el kage… Eso es otro cantar.

**Sasame:** Tengo que permanecer aquí todo el tiempo necesario hasta que me des una respuesta. No hace falta que me contestes de inmediato, y háblalo con quién consideres necesario.

Naruto: Hablaré con Tsunade-obachan. Mira, ya estamos llegando.

Habían llegado hacia donde estaban todos, Kaoru corrió hasta donde Naruto, el cual la coge y la sube a su hombro derecho, yendo hacia donde Temari y devolviéndoselo. Hinata se acercó a Naruto, éste la abraza y después le presentó a Sasame, la cual la felicitó por su compromiso con Naruto. Ella se puso color tomate a la 5ª potencia, pero de la misma manera le agradeció el cumplido.

Tres horas más tarde, el picnic había terminado, y todos se dirigían a sus hogares, hasta que Naruto se apartó y se dirigía hacia el edificio del Hokage. Hinata, Sasame y Sakura fueron con él para saber qué ocurría. En cuanto llegó, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vió fue una carpeta que le fue lanzada.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, a ver si te quitas esa manía tuya, eres peor que Jiraiya.

**Naruto:** Si si, yo también me alegro de verte obachan. (A Tsunade se le vé la vena en la sien.) Bueno, a lo que iba, necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante.

**Tsunade:** Cómo?

Tsunade, Naruto y Sasame entraron en una habitación contigua, cerraron la puerta, dejando a Shizune, Sakura y Hinata en un mar de dudas. Al cabo de un rato, sale Tsunade, se sienta y comienza a hablar, estando Naruto y Sasame a su lado.

**Tsunade:** Shizune, convoca ahora mismo una reunión de urgencia con el consejo.

**Shizune:** Sí Tsunade-sama. (Se va)

**Hinata:** Qué ocurre Naruto?

**Tsunade:** Te suena el País del Arroz?

**Sakura:** Hai, yo estuve allí.

**Tsunade:** Por cierto Sakura, ve a buscar a Yunn y Shana Takamura., y tráelos aquí.

Sakura: No tardaré. (Se va)

Al cabo de un rato llega Sakura con Yunn y Shana, estando el primero algo malhumorado.

**Yunn:** Se puede saber qué ocurre que me tienen que molestar mientras estaba descansando?

**Tsunade:** Yunn, tú y tu hermana vais a ir con Naruto al País del Arroz.

**Shana:** Qué tenemos que hacer allí?

**Tsunade:** Yunn, hemos averiguado gracias a un escuadrón ANBU quién es vuestro padre. (Hace una pausa) Siento tener que deciros que es Orochimaru. (Esto hace que Yunn comenzara a ponerse nervioso, lo que para su hermana no pasó desapercibido)

**Shana:** Yunn, por favor, tranquilízate.

**Yunn:** Por fin podré vengar a nuestra madre, me las va a pagar todas juntas.

**Tsunade:** Yunn, tendrás tu oportunidad. (Entra Shizune) Bien, Naruto y Hinata, vendréis al consejo, mientras que Sakura, acomoda a Sasame en tu casa hasta nueva orden.

**Hinata:** Qué? Por qué tiene que quedarse ella en nuestra casa?

**Naruto:** "Sabía que reaccionaría así. Es demasiado posesiva conmigo" (Se acerca a Hinata y le susurra al oido algo)

**Hinata:** Esta bien Naruto, si tu me lo pides no me niego.

**Tsunade:** Venga chicos, necesito que vengáis a la reunión.

**Naruto:** Tsunade, hay algo que tengo que pedirte.

**Tsunade:** De qué se trata?

**Naruto:** Exijo que vengan conmigo además de Yunn y Shana, Sakura y Sasuke, los dos grupos.

**Tsunade:** Esta bien, prepararé un par de escuadrones ANBU de apoyo por si acaso y otro escuadrón del equipo médico. Shizune, avisa a Sasuke para que se prepare. Bueno, ya dicho esto, vamos a la reunión. "Seguro que nos pondrán problemas con lo que Naruto sea Kage de esa villa una vez derrotado Orochimaru, pero y si no lo derrotan, se podría desencadenar una guerra."

Bueno, pues aquí el capítulo. Dejen sus reviews. Y pido encarecidamente, que el que lo lea, que no sea vago y deje un review, los anonimos están permitidos, así que sea de vuestro agrado el capítulo o no, dadle al botón Go. En el próximo capítulo, se desvelará qué se dirá en la reunión del consejo de Konoha. Estarán de acuerdo? No lo estarán? Próximo capítulo: Una reunión. El destino de Naruto y Hinata.


	22. 2ªsaga Capítulo 3: La reunión

**2ªsaga. Capítulo 3: La reunión. El destino de Naruto y Hinata.**

He vuelto con otro capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupado.

Tsuande iba con Naruto y Sasame hacia la reunión del consejo, seguidos pos Hinata. Cuando llegaron, todos los del consejo estaban reunidos; Tsunade se sentó en su sitio de Hokage, Sasame a su derecha, mientras que Hinata se sentó encima de las piernas de Naruto, que se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de Tsunade. Esto dejó incómodos a más de un miembro del consejo.

**Inoichi:** Naruto, por favor, compórtate no crees?

**Naruto:** Calla que tenemos cosas mejores que hablar de cómo me siente, no cree Tsunade? (Inoichi comienza a enfadarse)

**Tsunade:** Miembros del consejo, una ninja del País del Arroz ha venido para solicitar a Naruto que aniquile a Orochimaru y que una vez hecho, sea su kage allí en la que se instaurará la Villa de la Luz. Él no ha dado todavía su respuesta, ya que no sabía que podría pasar.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, lo que hacía que Naruto se comenzara a ponerse nervioso.

Mente de Naruto y de Hinata (ellos aprendieron a comunicarse entre ellos por la mente)

"_Lo que hay que ver no Hinata_"-"_Ya lo veo Naruto-kun. Espero que te dejen_."-"_No es eso lo que me preocupa Hinata, lo que me preocupa es que no te dejen venir conmigo._" – "_No puede ser, ahora que caigo, no creo que nos pongan pegas._" – "_Espera, creo que van a decir algo. Pero espero que sea algo agradable para nosotros, porque estoy por perder la paciencia._"

**Miembro 1:** Aceptamos lo que nos pide con una condición.

**Tsunade:** Cual?

**Miembro 2:** Solo irá él, Hinata no podrá ir.

**Naruto:** QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ESPERAIS QUE ME SEPARE DE MI PROMETIDA? ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TU MALDITO!

**Todos:** O.O

**Hiahsi:** Yo apoyo lo que dice Naruto, no podemos separarle de mi hija, ya que van a casarse dentro de poco. Lo único que, aunque no quiera hacerlo, habrá que sellarla antes de que Naruto se convierta en su kage y se vallan de la aldea.

**Hinata:** Qué? Otou-san, es una broma no?

**Hiashi:** Ojalá lo fuera hija.

**Naruto:** Y tu crees que yo lo permitiría?

**Miembro 2:** Son las normas de su clan, no interfieras Naruto.

**Naruto (con los ojos del Kyuubi):** Ni hablar, no lo consentiré. (Todos temen a Naruto por su mirada)

**Hiashi:** Lo siento Naruto, no puedo hacer otra cosa. Si no soy yo, me quitarán el puesto de jefe del clan, me sustituirá otro y la sellará de todas formas. Compréndelo.

**Naruto (encolerizado):** Y UNA MIERDA! SI PIENSAN QUE PERMITIRÉ QUE SELLEN A HINATA, NO ESTÁN BIEN DE LA CABEZA. PREFIERO NO SER SU KAGE A QUE LE HAGAN ESO A HINATA, ME HABÉIS OIDO, PANDA DE …!

**Tsunade:** Naruto! Cuida tu lenguaje ante el consejo!

**Naruto:** Ni aunque me lo pidas tu Hokage-sama. Nos vamos Hinata. (Los dos se levantan y se van, seguidos de Sasame)

**Miembro 1:** No puedo creer que ese Naruto sea Sannin, por ese comportamiento era para decapitarlo.

**Danzou:** Y crees que te será tan fácil? Teniendo a Kyuubi sellado en su interior, y encima con lo fuerte que se ha vuelto sin usar su poder, no sería una tarea fácil.

**Hiashi:** Y lo peor es que si intentamos hacer algo con Hinata, es capaz de destruirnos a todo.

**Shikaku:** Yo por mi parte no enfadaría a Naruto. Sabemos muy bien de lo que es capaz si algo le pasa a Hinata. Ya visteis lo que hizo cuando un Akatsuki intentó secuestrarla, destruyó media montaña y descuartizó sin piedad al ninja, aun con Hinata delante.

**Sasuke:** Además, ese baka está desarrollando un jutsu de anulación de sellos. Con lo cual aunque fuera sellada, lo rompería de inmediato.

**Danzou:** Si eso llegara a ocurrir, podría considerarse traición.

**Tsunade:** Eso no le importaría lo más mínimo. Aunque quiere a mucha gente, ahora mismo su clan, aunque pequeño, es muy poderoso. Sakura está ahora mismo a mi mismo nivel, Yunn y Shana son amigos suyos y le seguirán a todas partes, Hinata igual.

**Miembro 2:** Y tú Sasuke? Irás con él?

**Sasuke:** A mí no me metáis en vuestros asuntos.

**Copia de Naruto camuflada:** "Lo que sospechaba, debo comunicarselo a Naruto."

Mientras tanto, en el Ichiraku Ramen…

**Sakura:** No puedo creer lo que han dicho. Es una broma tuya no Naruto?

**Naruto:** Yo no bromearía con eso Sakura y lo sabes muy bien.

**Sakura:** Vale vale, no te pongas así conmigo.

**Naruto (la abraza):** Lo siento Sakura, pero es que me ponen de los nervios. Espero que la prueba de esta noche salga bien.

**Hinata:** Seguro que sí Naruto-kun, ya casi la tienes dominada.

**Sasame:** De que prueba hablan?

**Copia de Naruto:** Naruto, hay algo que debes saber. (Le cuenta todo y desaparece)

**Naruto:** Así que Sasuke se ha ido de la lengua eh?

**Hinata:** Entonces te considerarían un traidor no?

**Sakura:** Qué harás?

**Naruto:** Primero iremos a por Yunn y a por Shana, iremos a la Arena y le comentaré todo a Gaara, seguro que nos ayuda.

**Sasame:** Eso no desencadenaría una guerra?

**Sakura:** Es probable, pero espero que no.

**Naruto:** Sakura, habla con Shikamaru y Temari, no quiero que Temarise vea obligada a pelear contra su hermano. Y habla también con Neji, ya que este jutsu si tiene éxito, él será el primer Hyuuga al que le aplicaré dicho jutsu. (Sakura se levanta) No tardes Sakura. Nos marcharemos dentro de 5 horas, así que avísales con tiempo.

**Sakura:** Hai.

En el bosque…

**Shana:** Yunn, por favor, intenta tranquilizarte.

**Yunn:** No puedo hermana, solo pienso en vengarme.

**Shana:** Piensa que cuando te encolerizas pierdes el control y tu bijuu se puede manifestar.

**Yunn:** Lo usaré para matar a Orochimaru. Ese cerdo se arrepentirá de haberle hecho eso a nuestra madre.

**Shana:** Pero es nuestro padre, nos guste o no.

**Yunn:** Eso no es cierto. La verdad es que madre ya estaba embarazada de antes. Solo que nos hicieron creer eso, pero ella me lo contó poco antes de morir.

**Shana:** Entonces, me lo estabas ocultando?

**Yunn:** No, solo estaba protegiendote, ahora que sabemos quien fue el que violó a nuestra madre, podré matarlo y tener una vida normal los dos.

Se caldea el ambiente no? Si quieren saber qué ocurrirá, por favor, no sean vagos y dejen sus reviews, ya que a partir de ahora, si no se llega a los 7-10 reviews por capítulo, no actualizaré el fic (que malo soy no?). Esto lo hago por una buena razón, porque cuando llega a estas cifras, me entra la inspiración y me salen mejor los capítulos, si no, tengo que forzarme a sacarlos; aunque puede que os de alguna sorpresa. ASI QUE NO SEAIS VAGOS Y DENLE AL GO, QUE SE PERMITEN ANONIMOS.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto  No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

Love Hina  Cuestión de Honor (9 capítulos, en proceso)

Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, en proceso)

Si ya los habéis leído, no pasa nada, pero sino los habéis leído, no perdéis nada en leer otras obras mias.


	23. 2ª saga Capítulo 4 La marcha

**2ª saga. Capítulo 4: La marcha.**

He vuelto con este fic, es que el otro está dando tan buenos resultados que no puedo creer que me estén saliendo tan bien. Aki os dejo con este capítulo, antes de que se me vaya la inspiración.

Sería las 10 de la noche, y en casa de Naruto estaban todos reunidos. Shikamaru sentado en uno de los sofás con Temari sentada (por no decir echada) encima de él; Neji y Tenten en otro asiento (estos son más normalitos); Yunn y Shana sentados en unas bancas, y el resto de pie. Reinaba un silencio que podía cortarse incluso con un cuchillo, hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

**Naruto:** Os he llamado porque es posible que tengamos que salir de aquí pitando. Para empezar, Neji, he dominado la técnica de des-sellado, con lo cual te quitaría el sello ahora mismo, Hinata ya no podrá ser sellada nunca, así que si quieres, te lo aplico ahora. Lo único es que es muy probable que me consideren un traidor por violar las normas del clan Hyuuga, pero no me importa.

**Neji:** Naruto, hace tiempo descubrí que el clan en secreto, a espaldas de Hiashi, querían intentar matarte, ya que te consideran una amenaza para el Souke.

**Temari:** Y nosotros que pintamos en todo esto?

**Sakura:** Si a Naruto lo considerarían traidor, iría a Suganaruke para pedir asilo a Gaara, es decir a tu hermano. Si se declarara una guerra, no queremos que te vieras enfrentada contra tu hermano.

**Naruto (sarcástico):** Qué piensas Mr. Problemático?

**Shikamaru:** Aunque no me guste, no quiero que mis hijos sufran, con lo cual iremos contigo Naruto.

**Temari (enternecida):** Shikamaru-kun… (acto seguido le besó delante de todos)

**Yunn:** Algo más?

**Hinata:** Sí, el consejo desconfía de ti por tu bijuu, pero a Naruto y a mí nos da igual, ya que Naruto, al igual que tú, es un jinchuruki. Si deseais quedaros, no os obligaremos, pero si se declara un enfrentamiento, no queremos enfrentarnos a vosotros.

**Shana:** Ya lo dijo Yunn una vez, iremos con vosotros pase lo que pase.

**Naruto:** Entonces aquí dentro de 3 horas. Coged solo lo indispensable. Prepararé un carro en las afueras para que los niños vayan cómodos.

**Todos:** Hai!

Todos se van, dejando a Naruto, Sasame, Hinata y Sakura en la casa. Sakura y Sasame se van a la habitación contigua, mientras que Hinata coge a Naruto de un brazo y lo lleva a un sofá.

**Hinata:** Naruto, tengo algo que contarte.

**Naruto:** De qué se trata mi amor?

**Hinata:** Verás, es que…

**Naruto:** Venga, no te preocupes, por muy malo que sea no te voy a dejar, así no pongas cara de que te voy a dejar si lo dices.

**Hinata:** Lo siento Naruto, pero hace poco descubrí que estoy embarazada.

**Naruto:** O.O

**Hinata:** Y espero cuatrillizos. Serás padre de 4 hijos Naruto. (Ya lo he soltado, que dirá)

Naruto no dijo nada durante un tiempo, hasta que terminó reaccionando, abrazó a su futura mujer, y no la soltaba como si la fuera a perder.

**Naruto:** Eso era todo Hinata? No sabes lo feliz que me hace, ahora tengo otro motivo para protegerte, bueno, 4 motivos más. Jejejeje.

**Hinata:** Arigatou Naruto-kun. (los dos se besan)

Tres horas más tarde, en las afueras de Konoha…

**Kaori:** Mamá, tengo sueño.

**Shika:** Y yo también, por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano?

**Shikamaru:** Qué problemático es todo esto. No os preocupeis, pronto dormiréis otra vez.

En eso llegan Neji y Tenten, Neji cogía a Amy amorosamente, intentando no despertarla.

Naruto: Ya estamos todos? (Mira y comprueba que solo falta Yunn y Shana, hasta que los sintió en un árbol próximo) Sí estamos todos. Bueno, meted a los niños en el interior del carro, que duerman, lo van a necesitar.

Neji mete a su hija dentro del carro, acurrucándola en un lado, el cual pudo comprobar que todo el interior estaba lleno de mantas y futones para que los niños durmieran placenteramente. Shikamaru y Temari hacen lo mismo con sus 4 hijos y cierran la puerta.

**Hinata:** Bueno, nos vamos ya?

**Tenten:** Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que nos echen de menos?

**Naruto:** Bastante, dejé varias copias mías haciéndose pasar por nosotros y los niños, así que tendremos tiempo de sobra para salir de aquí. Bueno, en marcha.

Una semana más tarde…

**Ninja:** Kazekage-sama, unos individuos acaban de llegar, su hermana Temari está entre ellos.

**Gaara:** Mi hermana? Ahora mismo iré para allá.

En la entrada principal se podía ver el carro con 6 ninjas rodeándolo, hasta que Gaara hizo su aparición.

**Temari (corriendo a abrazar a su hermano):** Cuanto tiempo Gaara.

**Gaara:** Qué haceis por aquí?

**Naruto:** Es una larga historia. Pero antes quisieramos ubicar a los niños, están agotados por el viaje.

**Kankuro:** Venid conmigo, os llevaré a un lugar en donde podréis vivir.

Después de que Kankuro les hubiera indicado el lugar donde se alojarían, Shikamaru se quedó con sus hijos, Tenten con los suyos y el resto estuvieron hablando en el edificio del Kazekage hasta bien entrada la tarde.

**Gaara:** Comprendo. Así que solo necesitais que hagamos creer a Konoha que por aquí no habéis pasado no?

**Naruto:** Sí, hasta que matemos a Orochimaru y creemos la Villa de la Luz.

**Sasame:** Entonces Naruto debo pensar que aceptas ser nuestro kage?

**Sakura:** No lo dudes Sasame.

**Sasame:** Entonces partiré hacia el lugar de encuentro de los clanes para decirles que se preparen.

**Naruto:** De acuerdo. (Sasame se va) Yunn, en cuanto encontremos a Orochimaru, el honor de matarlo es tuyo.

**Yunn:** Gracias Naruto.

**Shana:** Por favor Yunn, intenta no descontrolarte.

**Hinata:** Si eso ocurriera, nosotros acabaríamos el trabajo.

Mientras tanto en Konoha…

**Inoichi:** Lo ve Hokage-sama? Al final han decidido irse sin decir nada.

**Sasuke:** Eso es porque la prueba ha debido de salir bien, ahora mismo tanto Hinata como Neji habrán sido des-sellados.

**Hiashi (encolerizado):** No puedo creer que mi propia hija me esté haciendo esto.

**Tsunade:** Y qué esperabas Hiashi? Primero Naruto sabía de sobra lo que pasaría si su técnica salía bien. Después habrá creado copias para hacernos creer que estaban aquí, con lo cual han tenido tiempo de sobra para irse de aquí.

**Danzou:** Preparo un escuadrón ANBU para que los busquen?

**Kakashi:** No serviría de nada, Naruto tiene a Shikamaru, que era considerado futuro líder ANBU, con lo cual lo habrán previsto y sabrán que hacer.

**Hiashi:** Y si han ido a derrotar a Orochimaru y crean esa villa de ninjas? No puedo consentir que una Hyuuga vaya por ahí sin el sello.

**Shizune:** Pues acéptalo, porque no creo que puedas sellarla nunca más, eso si la encuentras y te deja Naruto.

Bueno, las cosas están empezando a caldearse. Qué pretende Sasuke? Y el consejo? Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto: - Sabaku no Naruto (4 capítulos, en progreso)

No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

Love Hina: - Cuestión de honor (10 capítulos, en progreso)

Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, en proceso)

Bueno, no sé si lo sabrán pero mi hermano, con nick en fanfiction David-Urashima, ha comenzado su andanza por aquí con su fic Sasuke puede y debe, así que si queréis, acercaros por ahí. Ja ne!


	24. 2ª saga Capítulo 5: Descanso

**2ª saga. Capítulo 5: Descanso**

Perdonen el enorme retraso, pero estaba con otros fics, la universidad y ordenando las ideas para terminar este fic, que aun estoy debatiendo si terminarlo o hacer tercera temporada o no. Sin más os paso con el capi.

En Suganaruke estaban todos nuestros amigos descansando, era una mañana bastante tranquila, si es que una tormenta de arena se podía considerar tranquila. Naruto estaba con Hinata en su cuarto, los dos durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que al final Naruto se despertó. Se volteó y pudo contemplar como Hinata dormía plácidamente.

**Naruto:** No me cansaría nunca de ver esta hermosa visión.

Hinata se despertó tambien y al ver a Naruto tan cerca suya, hace que se ponga como un tomate, pero cambia esa cara por otra más pícara.

**Hinata:** Observando a la doncella cuando duerme??? Eso esta muy mal.

**Naruto:** He sido un chico muy malo.

**Hinata:** Y yo te castigaré.

Acto seguido se fundieron en un largo y prolongado beso, hasta que los dos decidieron levantarse y arreglarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru y Temari estaban acostados, pero un ruido en la puerta los hizo despertar.

**Shikamaru:** Aquí vamos como siempre.

**Temari:** Pero no me digas que no lo disfrutas. Jejejeje.

La puerta se abrió y entraron en este orden Kaori, Shizuki, Maya y Shika, que venía medio dormido.

Las niñas: Buenos días papi!!!! (Se le echan encima)

**Shikamaru:** Mendosuke, no seais tan pesaditas. (Se ponen tristes) Porque eso lo hago yo! (Acto seguido las cogió y empezó a hacerles cosquillas a ellas, haciendo que se rían de lo lindo)

**Temari:** No le decis nada a mamá?

**Kaori:** Si jajajaja en cuanto jajajajaja papá nos jajajajajaja deje jajajajajaja.

**Shizuki:** Ya basta jajajajajaja papá jajajajajajaja.

**Maya:** Eso no vale jajajajajaja tu eres jajajajajaja mayor que nosotras jajajajaja.

**Shikamaru:** Enga, decidle hola a mamá.

**Niñas:** Hola mamá (se le tiran encima y empiezan a darles su beso de buenos días)

**Shika:** Hola mamá y papá.

**Shikamaru:** Hola hijo, qué? Igual de problemático??

**Shika:** Como tú ahora mismo.

**Temari:** Se nota que es hijo tuyo.

Niñas: Papá, ahora vas tú!!!!

Las niñas se tiran encima del padre y comienzan a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que el padre se revuelva.

**Shikamaru:** Por favor jajajaja dejadme jajajaja que no las jajajajaja soporto. Temari jajajaja diles algo jajajajaja, que soy el futuro líder jajajaja de ANBU.

**Temari:** Pero antes eres padre, asi que aguantate que sino tambien te las hago yo, que ganas no me faltan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji y Tenten se levantaron con su niña (que por cierto se llama Rei, que no lo he dicho todavía), la cual estaba totalmente abrazada a su padre.

**Neji:** Vamos Rei, despierta cariño.

**Rei:** Cinco minutitos.

**Tenten:** Es imposible. Es como tu Neji, cuando vuelves de una misión, te metes en la cama y no hay quien te saque de ahí.

**Neji (provocativo):** Pero si tu vienes…

**Tenten (roja):** Neji, que la niña está aquí.

Neji la besó en los labios, mientras su hija se despertó y pudo contemplar toda la escenita.

**Rei:** Papá, es su besito de buenos días???

**Neji:** Eh? Si algo así jejejejeje.

Rei: Yo también quiero papi.

Neji la coge y le da un sonoro beso en la frente, lo que hace que ella se abrace mucho a su cuello, mientras Tenten pone una cara de ternura, ya que, aunque Neji siempre había sido frío, desde que la pequeña nació cambió completamente. Bien es cierto que cuando tienes un hijo el mundo cambia para uno.

**Tenten:** Bueno, vamos a desayunar par de vagos.

**Neji y Rei:** Si mamá. (Se miran y comienzan a reir, mientras Tenten hace lo mismo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban en el salón principal, Hinata y Sakura estaban preparando el desayuno mientras el resto estaban conversando.

**Yunn:** Naruto, cuando nos vamos a por ese infeliz?

**Naruto:** En cuanto lleguen los bunshins que envié para averiguar su posición iremos para alla.

**Shana:** Y dime Naruto-san, si mi hermano se descontrola, como piensa pararle?

**Sakura (con el desayuno):** Pues usando la técnica que Yamato-sensei le enseñó. No Naruto?

**Naruto:** Así es, solo espero que en Konoha no se pongan las cosas muy violentas.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha…

**Jiraiya:** Que piensas hacer Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** No quiero intervenir, pero creo que tengo que hacer algo, sino los del consejo se me tirarán al cuello, y no tengo ganas de aguantarlos.

**Shizune:** Nunca quieres aguantar nada.

**Jiraiya:** Solo aguanta el sake, jijiji.

**Tsunade:** Teme Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya:** No he dicho nada.

En eso entra un ninja, era Genma.

**Genma:** Tsunade-sama, el escuadrón ANBU está listo para salir en busca de Naruto-sama y los demás.

**Tsunade:** Ok, solo es una misión de localización, una vez los hayais encontrado, volved de inmediato. Ha quedado claro?

**Genma:** Hai. (Desaparece en un pool)

**Jiraiya:** Espero que no los encuentre.

**Tsunade:** Yo también lo espero. Solo quiero que Naruto haga lo más conveniente y no cometa una locura.

Bueno, se acabó el capítulo, ahora respondo a los reviews.

**Rpame:** Me alegra que te guste. Espero que te siga gustando y que leas otras obras mías, ya que pienso expandirme a los fics no solo de Love Hina y Naruto, sino a Teen Titans y a Pokemon.

**DragFire:** Yo tambien le diría unas cuantas palabras a Sasuke, pero hay un motivo x el que lo hace. Y no, no he dejado el fic, aunque lo parezca.

**Sabaku no Asuka:** Sí, tus fics son buenos, espero que los sigas. Pues nada, este capítulo es un día de descanso, ya te habrás dado cuenta.

**Zidanezaith y frosdemon:** Si, vaya puntería que tiene Naruto, vete a saber el tío que vitaminas tomará.

**El resto:** Espero que os guste, y con respecto a Sabaku no Naruto, ya está terminada la 1ª temporada.


	25. 2ª saga: Capitulo 6: Venganza

**Capítulo 25: Venganza (1ª parte).**

Perdon por el retraso, pero he tenido muy poco tiempo, ahora dispongo de un poco más de tiempo. Espero que este capítulo os guste.

Había amanecido en Suganaruke, tanto Naruto como Yunn ya se habían levantado y estaban hablando de un plan para destruir a Orochimaru. En cuanto se levantaron los demás (vaya con los dormilones estos), se reunieron en la sala de reuniones del Kacekage.

**Gaara:** Bien, que habéis averiguado?

**Naruto:** Está a unos dos días de aquí. Partiremos en un par de horas. Gaara, me gustaría que cuidaras de los niños en nuestra ausencia.

**Gaara:** Así lo haré. Temari!

**Temari:** Hai! (Se va donde los niños)

**Sakura:** Y cual es tu plan Naruto?

**Naruto:** Muy simple, iremos Shikamaru, Yunn, Hinata, Neji y yo. El resto os quedaréis aquí y saldreis despues de unas horas como apoyo por si acaso.

**Shana:** Hermano, ten cuidado.

**Yunn:** No te preocupes Shana. No me pasará nada.

**Naruto (para sus adentros):** Ojala no nos pase nada a ninguno.

Naruto y compañía se dirigieron a recoger sus cosas, los que eran padres se despidieron de sus hijos y se prepararon para partir. Tardaron, como dijo Naruto, 2 días en llegar. Esa noche se apostaron en los árboles y descansaron, ya que a la mañana siguiente se desataría probablemente los infiernos.

A la mañana siguiente, se dispusieron a entrar en la gruta subterranea, iban en línea recta, en este orden: Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Yunn, Hinata y Sakura. Llegaron a un patio interior bastante grande. Divisaron a lo lejos a Kabuto, que iba a por una especie de medicina, cuando un movimiento rápido de Yunn le cortó la cabeza a su propietario.

**Naruto:** "Que bestia." Vamos.

Todos siguieron a Naruto y pudieron ver a Orochimaru hablando con Sasame.

**Orochimaru:** Entonces no piensan colaborar?

**Sasame:** No Orochimaru, ningún clan piensa colaborar más contigo.

**Orochimaru:** Lo siento por ellos, pero debo enseñarles que no tolero la desobediencia. Y que mejor muestra que matarte y enseñarle tu patético cadáver a tu gente.

En eso aparece Naruto y Yunn.

**Naruto:** El único que se convertirá en cadáver...

**Yunn:** …serás tu traidor.

La batalla fue muy difícil, Naruto comenzó a sacar chakra de Kyuubi hasta sacar 4 colas, y Yunn comenzó a transformase en su bijuu, adquiriendo una tonalidad de piel morena, a la vez que de su espalda surgieron un par de alas como de dragón. Comenzó la batalla, y en ella todo estaba siendo destruido, a su vez el resto de ninjas que no entraron se sumaron a la batalla. Orochimaru era bueno, y tanto Naruto como Yunn lo pudieron ver rápidamente. Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia y comenzó a reirse.

**Orochimaru:** De que te ríes Naruto-kun?

**Naruto:** Nadie me ha obligado a usar esta técnica, pero tu tendrás el honor de verla. Kyubi no hengen no Jutsu!!!!!!!!!

Naruto comenzo a ponerse a cuatro patas, estaba como cambiando, transformándose en un hombre-zorro, mitad Naruto mitad Kyuubi. Cuando terminó la transformación, atacó a Orochimaru con todas sus fuerzas. Varios ataques, todos fallidos, Sakura intentaba golpear a Orochimaru, Hinata se deshacía de Kabuto, ayudada por Shikamaru. Al final Orochimaru, viendo su posible derrota, se lanzó contra Naruto en un esfuerzo de implantarle el sello maldito, pero con lo que no contó es que en su camino se interpuso algo, o debería decir alguien.

**Naruto:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru había mordido a Hinata, y el sello se puso en ella. Ante esto, Orochimaru sonrió triunfante y miró a los ojos de Naruto, pero al hacer contacto con ellos, se aterrorizó. Naruto acaba de perder los estribos, una gran cantidad de chakra tan monstruosa, hizo retroceder a todos los ninjas, ya que Naruto estaba liberando todo el poder del Kyuubi, ya iba por la sexta cola.

**Orochimaru:** Pero que demonios…?

Séptima cola…

**Sakura:** Naruto, no lo hagas!

Octava cola…

**Shikamaru:** Naruto, no hagas locuras!

Novena cola. Naruto se había descontrolado. Pero no era el único, Yunn tambien se estaba descontrolando, el ver lo que ese sujeto le hizo a Hinata le recordó lo que vió él mismo cuando tenía apenas 6 años y era exactamente lo mismo, solo que en vez de Hinata, fue su madre, que se interpuso para proteger a Yunn y a Shana (ella estaba siendo cogida por Yunn), la cual no pudo superarlo y murió por culpa de dicho sello. Naruto parecía más zorro que humano, y Yunn era un dragón tamaño humano, ya no había nada de humanidad en ellos, salvo estas palabras.

Naruto/Yunn: OROCHIMARU!!!!!! (los dos se avalanzaron sobre él)

Bueno, algo corto lo sé, pero casi no me queda inspiración. Aviso, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta 2ª saga. En el capítulo final…

Sobrevivirá Hinata al sello maldito?

Morirá Orochimaru?

Se convertirá Naruto en Hokage?

Llegarán a tiempo los escuadrones ANBU para avisar a Tsunade?

Todo eso en el próximo y último capítulo de este fanfic. Ja ne!


	26. Armaggedon

**Capitulo 26: Armaggedon**

Flash Back

Naruto parecía más zorro que humano (salvo que en vez de rojo, era gris oscuro), y Yunn era un dragón tamaño humano, ya no había nada de humanidad en ellos, salvo estas palabras.

**Naruto/Yunn:** OROCHIMARU!!!!!! (los dos se avalanzaron sobre él)

Fin del Flash Back

La tierra temblaba, todos los presentes estaban ahí viendo lo que ni en sus peores pesadillas se podrían imaginar, Naruto era el Kyubbi en tamaño humano, y Ryu también.

**Shana (llorando):** Oni-chan, pero qué has hecho?

**Sakura:** A qué te refieres?

**Shana:** La última vez que lo hizo, destruyó casi 300 km a la redonda, ahora no parara hasta que no lo mate. (Mira a los demás) Tenemos que irnos de aquí, sino moriremos!

Los demás no se lo pensaron dos veces, y se fueron lo más rápido posible, con Hinata cogida, a una distancia prudente, pero aun asi podían ver la batalla. Sakura estaba aplicando jutsus médicos para intentar quitar el sello maldito, ya que estuvo investigando para quitarselo a Sasuke alguna vez. Mientras tanto…

**Yamato:** Deprisa, temo que algo terrible va a pasar!

**Demás anbus:** Hai!

**Tsunade:** Esto es terrible.

**Jiraiya:** Solo espero que el sello no se rompa.

Volviendo a escena…

Orochimaru estaba petrificado, delante suya tenía a Naruto, que ya era Kyubbi en su mayoría, y a su lado tenía a Yunn, transformado casi en su totalidad en un dragón.

**Orochimaru:** Debo conseguirme esos… (Un coletazo de Yunn le atravesó a la altura del hombro derecho) Arrrrgggghhhhhh!

Kyubbi-Naruto: Goaaarrrrrr!

Se abalanzó contra él y de un zarpazo le arrancó el brazo, dejando libre la cola ensangrentada de Ryu; los demás veían con horror lo que estaba pasando, y sus caras eran autentico terror, volviendo la vista atrás ante tan atroz masacre.

(Incluyendo escena sangriente muy explícita no necesaira)

Cuando volvieron a mirar, vieron sangre por todas partes, Orochimaru estaba completamente descuartizado, había partes del intestino, estomago, pulmones, corazón, cabeza, manos, piernas, … por doquier, y alli estaban Naruto y Yunn, gritando como locos, hasta que dirigieron su vista hacia ellos. Se lanzaron contra ellos y de un golpe destrozaron el promontorio en donde estaban; se situaron en los árboles, pero tuvieron que salir de ahí casi de inmediato, puesto que una llamarada procedente de la boca de Yunn calcinó literal e instantáneamente el bosque, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

**Shana:** Debo enfrentarme a mi hermano, no hay otra solución.

**Hinata (doliendose):** Naruto-kun…

**Neji:** Shikamaru y yo intentaremos detener a Naruto.

**Voz femenina:** Solo os suicidareis.

**Todos (mirando hacia la voz):** Tsunade-sama!

**Tsunade:** No es demasiado tarde. Yamato!

**Yamato:** Hai! Ninpou, atadura de madera!

Varios brazos de madera se dirigieron hacia Naruto y Yunn, pero un terrible zarpazo de Naruto destrozó los maderos, además de practicamente amputar el brazo derecho de Yamato.

**Yamato:** Arrrgghhhh!

**Tsunade:** Yamato! (Se dirige a curarlo)

**Jiraiya:** Si esto sigue así, no saldremos con vida.

**Shana (decidida):** No tengo elección, lo siento hermano, siento no habertelo dicho. (Forma unos sellos) Silverus Ryugan!

Los ojos de Shana se volvieron como los de Yunn, afilados, pero eran distintos a los de Ryu, estos eran grisaceos (imaginaos los ojos de Onimusha en estado dios).

**Neji:** Qué es eso?

**Jiraiya:** Había oido de eso en el Pais del Dragón, pero no lo creí. Es posible que tengamos una posibilidad.

**Sakura:** A que se refiere?

**Jiraiya:** Si todo lo que oi es cierto, ella es la única que puede devolver algo de cordura a ellos (dice señalando a Naruto y Yunn)

Shana se abalanzó sobre ellos, y sorprendentemente (y algun que otro salto de los demás para esquivar los ataques) podía enfrentarse a ellos sin dificultad, hasta que de un puñetazo tumbó a Naruto y de una patada tumbó a Yunn, se apartó e hizo otro conjunto de sellos.

**Shana:** Doton: Silverus no Jutsu!

Del suelo surgieron unas cadenas plateadas que aprisionaron a los dos rivales, mientras que con otro conjunto de sellos gritó: "Raiton: Relampago celestial!" y un rayo enorme cayó encima de ellos. Cuando los demas les vieron, pudieron ver en sus pupilas que la humanidad estaba volviendo a su ser.

**Naruto-Kyubbi:** Qué ha… pasado?

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun… daijobu?

**Yunn:** Maldita sea… me descontrolé otra vez… ugh.

**Shana (volviendo a la normalidad):** Oni-chan! No te muevas.

**Naruto y Yunn:** Parece… que… pudimos veros… una última… vez…

Acto seguido cerraron los ojos y murieron. Tanto Hinata como Shana comenzaron a llorar esa muerte, pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta.

**Hinata:** Naruto! Naruto! (decia mientras le golpeaba el pecho)

**Shana:** Hermano, no me dejes!

Pero de repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar y ambos comenzaron a ascender como si fueran sujetados por alguna fuerza celestial. Comenzaron a girar y una luz comenzó a embolverlos. La luz comenzó a bajar los cuerpos, y cuando desapareció, vieron a Naruto y Yunn otra vez en el suelo, pero esta vez, eran completamente distintos. Naruto tenía el pelo rojizo y le llegaba a los hombros, los bigotes habían desaparecido y las ojeras eran rojas (imaginaos las ojeras de Gaara, pero en rojo), sus uñas eran ahora garras de zorro y casi se podían apreciar sus caninos en sus labios. Yunn tenía el par de alas de dragón a su espalda, los ojos de un reptil (ojos amarillos y pupilas afiladas) y sus piernas tenían en vez de dedos, como las de un dragon. Cuando despertaron, vieron que sus ojos tambien habían cambiado, los de Naruto eran rojos como la sangre, asustando a la gente.

**Naruto:** Hinata… (mira a Sakura) pudiste quitarle el sello maldito?

**Sakura:** Ie, no fue posible.

**Hinata:** No te preocupes Naruto. No pasa nada.

**Sasuke (haciendo acto de presencia):** El sello desaparecerá solo. Orochimaru ha muerto, con lo cual su influencia tambien.

Continuara…


	27. Sangre nueva

**Capitulo final: Sangre nueva**

Han pasado tres días desde que Naruto y Yunn acabaron con Orochimaru. La Aldea de la Luz estaba casi terminada y no se sabía nada de Naruto, estaba como desaparecido; Tsunade no hacía más que intentar contactarle, pero cuando lo encontraba estaba demasiado cansado por el trabajo. Pasaron 10 meses, recibieron un comunicado de la villa de la luz, invitando a todos los kages a una fiesta de apertura. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, y tanto kunoichis como shinobis no querían ser menos.

**Sakura:** Ino! Deja ya de decirme que debo ponerme, que ya soy mayorcita.

**Ino:** No te lo niego, pero con ese vestido no conseguiras nada.

**Sakura:** Sasuke ya me hace caso y estoy casado con él, no necesito más.

**Tenten:** Vaya suerte que tienes Sakura. Ojala Neji me hiciera caso. (En eso entra Hinata) Hola Hinata, como estás?

**Hinata (algo triste):** Bien, mejor, pero que habrá pasado con Naruto-kun? No hemos sabido nada de él desde aquel día.

**Sakura:** SHANAROOO! Ese baka me va a oir, no solo deja a su novia, sino que también se ha perdido el nacimiento de sus tres hijas. (En eso entra Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** Debes entender que Naruto habrá tenido suficientes motivos para actuar asi. Y si no es así, con que se le de una buena tunda, suficiente.

Despues de la conversación, todos fueron a la fiesta, en la cual un anciano subió a lo que se suponía que era un pedestal.

**Anciano:** Gracias a todos por venir. En este glorioso día, una nueva aldea oculta de ninjas aparece ante ustedes. Todo esto ha sido gracias a un heroe que nos devolvió la vida, y no contento con ello, propuso a nuestro kage. Con todos ustedes, el Shodaime Ryukage!

Todos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron que el kage era nada menos que Yunn y a su lado estaba Shana, toda contenta. "¿Dónde está Naruto?" era la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo. Iban a ir a buscarlo, pero en eso Yunn comenzó a hablar.

**Yunn:** Es un honor para mí ocupar este cargo, haré lo posible para que no hayan 5 aldeas poderosas, sino que sean 6. Es posible que haya problemas, nuevas amenazas, pero yo ante todos vosotros os prometo, que daré todo mi esfuerzo en combatirlo junto a nuestros aliados. Y ahora cedo la palabra a la Godaime Hokage de Konoha. (Tsunade se pone en donde antes estaba Yunn)

**Tsunade:** Gracias, Ryukage-sama. Como ya sabeis algunos, hemos estado deliverando quien sería el Rokudaime. Ha habido muchas controversias, muchas discusiones, y al final, se ha nombrado a mi sucesor. Os presento a … (pero no pudo continuar ya que unos ninjas atacaron a las tres hijas de Hinata con varios kunais, gritando "matar a las hijas del demonio!", pero los kunais no llegaron a su destino, ya que unas colas los detuvieron)

Todos miraron a un zorro de nueve colas, del tamaño de una persona, mirando a los ninjas, y detrás de ellos, unos ojos rojos como la mismísima sangre les miró, haciendo que les hirviera la sangre.

¿?: Quienes se creen que son para atacar a estas preciosidades?

**Los ninjas:** El zorro rojo! Huya… (pero las frases se quedaron ahí, ya que un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha decapitó a los ninjas, cayendo sus cabezas, haciendo que las niñas comenzaran a llorar)

La persona se acercó, nadie le veia el rostro, ya que estaba siendo tapado por su pelo rojizo. Cuando llegó hacia las niñas, Hinata se puso en medio para defenderlas; sin embargo, aquella persona la abrazó y le susurró al oido "ya estoy aquí, mi hime, siento todo lo que has pasado, perdóname". A Hinata se le saltaron las lágrimas, ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun! (le abraza de inmediato)

**Tsunade:** A buenas horas llegas Naruto.

**Naruto (sonriendo):** Al menos he llegado oka-san.

**Todos:** Oka-san?!

**Naruto:** Sí, Tsunade me adoptó y como yo la considero como mi madre, no pasa nada. O les parece mal?

**Sakura:** Tsunade-sama, usted sabía todo esto no?

**Jiraiya (apareciendo justo detrás):** Sabíamos que Naruto se había ido a controlar el poder que había adquirido, y no quería salirse de control y hacer daño a su novia y a sus hijas.

Sasuke: Has tardado lo tuyo, hermano.

Naruto: No te quejes, esto es por lo del examen chunnin, hermano.

Los dos se miraron y se dieron un fraternal abrazo, todo era sorpresas, hasta que el llanto de una niña rompió la monotonía. Naruto se acercó hacia la pequeña, la cual al verle dejó de llorar, y estiró sus bracitos como intentando cogerle; Naruto se agachó y cogió a la niña, la cual comenzó a reir y a sonreir con la misma sonrisa que Naruto tenía cuando era joven. Naruto tuvo que hacer un Kage Bunshin para coger a las tres hijas, ya que parece que todas querían que las cogieran, cuando las cogió y las besó en la frente, las volvió a dejar en sus carritos, se acercó a Hinata, se arrodilló, cogió su mano izquierda y le puso un anillo en su dedo anular.

**Naruto:** Hinata Hyuga, me concederías la dicha de ser mi mujer, de ahora hasta el fin de mis días? (Ante esto Hinata se abrazó a Naruto llorando)

**Hinata:** Nada me habría hecho más feliz, Naruto-kun!

Y ante la atenta mirada de todos, los dos se besaron, sellando ese amor que tenía. Naruto fue anunciado como Rokudaime Hokage de la villa oculta de Konoha, Sakura y Sasuke fueron nombrados Sannins, siendo los nuevos Sannins de Konoha.

5 años despues…

**Shinobu:** Ne-chan, esperame!

May: Si no te das prisa, llegarás tarde.

Raiven: Esperadme. Adios otou-sama y oka-sama!

Se veían a tres niñas corriendo hacia la academia ninja, mientras dos pares de ojos las observaban.

**Hinata:** Son iguales de impacientes que tú.

**Naruto:** Pero han heredado tu hermosura.

Y así, en un amanecer soleado en Konoha, se podían ver a las tres hijas del Hokage corriendo para iniciarse como kunoichis y ser tan fuertes como lo es su padre, el actual Hokage.

**FIN**

Me tardé lo mío, pero este capítulo lo he hecho setecientas veces siete y no conseguía darle el final que se merecía. Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por su paciencia. Espero continuar aquí en fanfiction, y a mis 22 años de edad, no pienso dejar esto que es mi mayor pasión, justo al mismo nivel que la informática y los ordenadores. Inner: y las chicas, que se te olvida. Yo: Tambien jejejeje. Ahora terminaré mis otros fics que tengo y una vez terminados, comenzaré uno que tengo en proyecto, que gracias a varios autores nuevos de fanfiction, me han dado una idea estupenda. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que este fanfic haya sido de vuestro agrado. T.T Gracias a todos… snif… por haber … estado ahí… snif … dejandome sus reviews. GRACIAS!!!!!!

Atte. Fernando Urashima.


	28. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
